


In Guter Gesellschaft

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Deutsch | German, Don't Read This, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Francie & Syd are the best friends a guy could ask for, Fun, Het and Slash, Id Fic, M/M, Neurotic Will Tippin, Not Beta Read, One Night Stand, Out of Character, Porn, Romance, Sark is a sexy beast, Sorry Not Sorry, Will is a Mess, fun ride, inspired by Pride & Prejudice but in the worst way, old fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Es ist eine anerkannte Wahrheit das Liebe kompliziert ist. Will Tippin kann davon ein Liedchen singen. Es würde dann ungefähr so klingen wie eine Mischung aus ‚Can’t take my eyes off of you‘ und ‚Fast Love‘.





	1. Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

> List of Ingredients: Eine Damsel in Distress, Grafiker und Dauerneurotiker aka Will Tippin. Ein Held der mehr wie ein Bösewicht wirkt. Ein alter, verrückter Mann mit künstlichem Darmausgang, der viele Kakteen besitzt. Wills Tacker. Der Plot. Der Plottwist. Die Nacht des Schicksals™. Sehr viel Musik von George Michael die im Hintergrund läuft, Sarks Sex Drive, der es definitiv verdient hat an dieser Stelle im Header zu stehen und Sarks blauer Satin Porno-Bademantel, der es leider nicht in die Endfassung der fiction geschafft hat... 
> 
> Ein großes Danke geht an Astarte, die mir sagte das es in Ordnung ist mal nur Spaß zu haben, & Morcowen, die mir den Titel gab und einen kleinen, aber festen Arschtritt. 
> 
> Date: 13.06.04 - 05.09.05

_so please be kind if i’m a mess_ , cigarettes & chocolate milk by rufus wainwright   
  
  
**Part 1**  
  
Seit genau 6 Stunden wusste William Tippin, dass es so etwas wie eine höhere gütige Macht gab, die jedem genau das zukommen ließ was er oder sie brauchte. Für ihn war es ein attraktiver Mann gewesen mit dem er den besten Sex seines bisherigen Lebens gehabt hatte.   
  
An dieser Stelle lächelte Will und dankte besagter Macht, denn er hatte lang genug unter einer, sagen wir, Flaute sein Liebesleben betreffend gelitten und war seit einem enormen Zeitraum nicht mehr flach gelegt worden.   
  
Will Tippin trat also genau um 8.30 Uhr lächelnd aus dem Aufzug und in das Großraumbüro der Firma CIAN Inc. in dem er arbeitete und ging leichten Schrittes in Richtung Sydney Bristow's Büro. Er grüßte Mrs Gardiner an der Rezeption, schenkte sich Kaffee ein bevor er an den zahlreichen, aber um diese Zeit immer noch recht spärlich besetzten Schreibtischen vorbeiging und schließlich vor Sydneys offener Tür stand und eintrat ohne anzuklopfen.   
  
Will kannte Sydney seit der High School. Er war eine Zeit lang in sie verliebt gewesen und hatte eine gewisse Anhänglichkeit ihr gegenüber zurückbehalten, die er wahrscheinlich nie ganz los werden würde.    
  
Sie war was man gemeinhin als Schönheit betrachten würde, mit ihrem glatten dunkelbraunen Haar und ihren weichen Zügen, den grünen schimmernden Augen und dem verständnisvollen, ein wenig traurigen Lächeln. Das war es was ihn zu ihr hingezogen hatte, die Tatsache das sie schwächer erschien als er.   
  
Syd war nie ganz über die hässliche Trennung ihrer Eltern hinweg gekommen und daher seit ihrem 12 Lebensjahr in Therapie, vermutlich eher aus Gewohnheit als aus tatsächlicher Notwendigkeit.   
  
Seine beste Freundin telefonierte gerade und sortierte irgendwelche Akten und war zu konzentriert um ihn und seine ausschweifenden Gedanken zu bemerken.   
  
„Ich habe nachgesehen Francie!“ sagte sie gerade verteidigend, als sich Will hinter ihr in einen der Ledersessel gleiten ließ. Die Tatsache das Syd mit Francie telefonierte paßte ihm sehr gut. „Aber ich finde den verdammten Pullover nicht. Hast du schon mal Will gefragt ob er--?“   
  
„Sucht sie immer noch diesen pinken Pulli?“ brachte Will sich in das Gespräch der beiden Frauen ein. Sydney drehte sich überrascht um und sah ihn lächelnd an.   
  
„Morgen.“ sagte Sydney und Will erwiderte ihr Lächeln, was ihn an die Zeiten erinnerte, wo ihr Lächeln alles gewesen war, was er sich je gewünscht hatte.  
  
Gerade war alles was er sich wünschte seinen beiden besten Freundinnen von seinem One Night Stand zu erzählen.   
  
„Morgen, Syd.“ sagte Will etwas zu fröhlich, was ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick von Syd einbrachte.  
  
„Will ist gerade gekommen.“ sagte sie, bevor sie Will mit zusammengezogenen Brauen musterte. „Er scheint außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt zu sein und er lächelt dieses Lächeln. Du weißt welches ich meine.“ Pause.“ Ja, genau dieses.“   
  
Wills Grinsen wurde breiter und er versuchte es zu verbergen indem er einen Schluck Kaffee nahm. Syd legte den Kopf schief und hörte Francie zu.   
  
„Euch beiden entgeht auch nichts, huh?“ scherzte Will.  
  
„Francie fragt warum du dein Ich-bin-der-König-der-Welt-Lächeln lächelst.“   
  
Syd setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtisch, drückte einen Knopf auf dem Telefon, legte den Hörer auf und Francies Stimme hallte durch das Büro.  
  
Francie Calfo war seine *andere* beste Freundin und er kannte sie seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Sie waren schon befreundet gewesen als Will noch der Geek in der Klasse und Francie eines der beliebtesten Mädchen gewesen war.    
  
Es hatte nie so etwas wie Verliebtheit zwischen ihnen beiden gegeben, dafür waren sie sich wahrscheinlich zu sehr vertraut, trotz allem hatten sie für einen kurzen Zeitraum von zwei Monaten vor 8 Jahren gedatet und waren bei dem Versuch Sex zu haben kläglich gescheitert.   
  
Was Will mehr auf seine Homosexualität schob, als auf Francie, denn sie war eindeutig heiß, selbst für seinen Geschmack. Schwarz, sexy, ebenmäßige Züge, dunkelrote Lippen und langes schwarzes Haar das sie meistens offen trug so dass es ihr Gesicht umschmeichelte. Sie wusste besser als jede andere Frau die Will je getroffen hatte, was ihr stand.   
  
Im Gegensatz zu Syd hatte Francie *keine* Hemmungen und sah immer etwas spöttisch auf Syds festgefahrene Monogamie und Wills gezwungene Abstinenz, die sich entweder aus einer unglücklichen Verliebtheit ergab oder aus mangelnden Gelegenheiten. Für Francie gab es, laut Francie, alle Möglichkeiten. Sie prahlte oft, dass sie mehr Sex in einem Monat hatte als Will und Syd in ihrem ganzen Leben haben würden.   
  
„Also, Tippin? Mach es nicht so verdammt spannend.“ sagte sie gerade etwas ungeduldig und Will konnte sie sehen, wie sie auf ihrem Stuhl hinter der Bar saß und sich die Fingernägel feilte, den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt. „Es gibt noch Leute die arbeiten müssen.“   
  
„Nun gut, ich erspar‘ euch die langweiligen Details und gebe euch nur die Fakten: Ich hatte gestern Nacht den heißesten, besten und geilsten Sex den ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Oder auch nicht.“   
  
Einen Moment war es sehr still in dem Büro, bevor von zwei Seiten Fragen auf ihn einhagelten.   
  
„Wuhu! 1:0 für Mr Tippin. Die ganze Nacht?“ -“ Solltest du nicht Vaughn vom Flughafen abholen? Wenn du Vaughn nicht abgeholt hast--“ -“ War es gut? Natürlich war es gut, aber“ -“ Wie ist Vaughn nach Haus gekommen?“ -“ Wie war er? Wer ist er? Weißt du seinen Namen?“   
  
„Es ist doch nicht Vaughn?“ Sydneys letzte Frage durchbrach das Durcheinander und Will musste über Syds erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck lachen.   
  
„Natürlich nicht!“ sagte er schließlich und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vaughn war nun wirklich nicht sein Typ.  
  
„Also, wie ist Vaughn nach Haus gekommen?“ wollte Sydney wissen, aber Francie stöhnte und fiel ihr ins Wort.  
  
„Wen interessiert das? Ich will Einzelheiten hören. Wann ist Will das letzte Mal flach gelegt worden? Das muss im College gewesen sein. Kein Wunder dass er so grinst. Also?“   
  
Die Stimme aus dem Telefon überschlug sich fast.   
  
„Okay, okay. Ich will ja auch mehr von diesem mysteriösen Kerl und dem heißen Sex wissen.“ gab Sydney zu.  
  
„Ich hab ihn am Flughafen getroffen, als ich auf Vaughn gewartet hab, aber der kam und kam nicht und schließlich rief er mich an und sagte, dass sein Flug erst heut morgen ankommen sollte. Also wollte ich mir bevor ich nach Haus fahre noch eine Zeitung kaufen und na ja... Da stand er. Ich dachte zuerst so was wie: Was für ein Snob. Aber wir standen zusammen an der Kasse und mir fiel meine Zeitung runter und er hob sie auf und...“   
  
Will konnte nicht ganz beschreiben was er empfunden hatte, als er ihn gesehen hatte, aber sein Blick war immer wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Nicht unbedingt gutaussehend, aber attraktiv war er und er lächelte Will auf diese ganz spezielle Weise an, die Wills ganzen Körper elektrisch auflud.   
  
„...und er hat mich angelächelt und ich wusste dass... Naja, ich wusste, dass es passieren würde.“  
  
„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen weil er dich angelächelt hat?“ fragte Francie und er konnte sehen wie sie feixte.   
  
Will nickte und redete weiter, konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu reden: „ Der Rest ging unheimlich schnell. Wir haben uns einander nicht einmal vorgestellt.“ Will schüttelte den Kopf. Verwirrt und etwas schockiert über sich selbst. „Ich meine... Ich hab noch nie so etwas... So etwas getan. Es ging Hals über Kopf und im nächsten Moment waren wir bei mir und kaum war die Tür hinter uns zu machte ich mich an seiner Hose zu schaffen und hatte seinen Schwanz in meinem Mund.“   
  
Als er aufsah, blickte er in Sydneys erstauntes Gesicht „Wow.“ sagte sie schließlich und Will spürte, dass er rot wurde.   
  
Das was er getan hatte sank erst jetzt wirklich ein, als er es Francie und Sydney erzählte. Er hatte die ganze Nacht lang Sex mit einem vollkommenen Fremden gehabt, nur weil dieser ihn nett angelächelt hatte.   
  
Und er fühlte sich gut.   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich dies vor seinem innerem Auge mit einem großen roten Filzmarker durch. Nein, er fühlte sich großartig.   
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum und Sydney und Will sahen sich grinsend an. Gerade fing Francie wieder an zu reden, als man von draußen Mrs Gardiners etwas zu hohe Stimme hörte wie sie versuchte jemand abzuwimmeln: „ Aber... Aber sie können jetzt nicht zu ihr. Nein, wirklich nicht. Sie ist in einer Besprechung und--“   
  
Sydneys Lächeln verschwand plötzlich und wurde durch Schrecken ersetzt: „Das ist der neue Manager!“ rief sie.   
  
Will drehte sich um, sah aber durch das Bürofenster und die Rolläden nur die vage Figur eines blonden Mannes.   
  
„Den dein Vater eingestellt hat ohne dir was zu sagen?“   
  
„Fuck, genau der!“ flüsterte Sydney aufgeregt. Sie glättete ihr Haar und strich über ihren Rock. „Wie seh ich aus?“   
  
„Gut, wie immer.“ beruhigte Will sie. Syd hingegen holte einmal tief Luft bevor sie nach draußen trat und sagte: „Mrs Gardiner, bringen sie den neuen--“ Brach jedoch ab und fragte statt dessen weniger freundlich: „Mr Sark, was machen sie denn hier?“   
  
Will stand auf und trat hinter Sydney und für einen Moment trafen seine Augen die des Angesprochenen und er erstarrte.   
  
Er wurde sich erst bewußt dass sein Mund offen war, als Sydney ihn ansprach und selbst dann konnte er nicht alles verstehen was sie sagte: „Du erinnerst dich an Mr. Sark?“   
  
Julian Sark.   
  
In schwarzem Armani gekleidet, als wäre es nur für ihn angefertigt worden, stand er lässig zwischen einem Schreibtisch und der kleinen etwas untersetzten Mrs Gardiner, lächelte ein süffisantes Lächeln, während seine hellen graublauen Augen alles aufzunehmen schienen was um ihn herum passierte.   
  
Attraktiv, reich und ein unglaublicher Geschäftsmann.   
  
Will hätte blind und taub sein müssen, wenn er noch nie von Julian Sark gehört hätte, denn erstens stand er in haufenweise Berichten und zweitens hörte Sydney nicht auf von ihm zu reden.   
  
Natürlich erinnerte er sich.   
  
Doch dies war nicht nur Julian Sark. Er war auch der Mann, der noch vor wenigen Stunden in Wills Bett gelegen hatte. Der gleiche Mann der Will mit diesem herrlichem Mund in den Himmel befördert hatte.   
  
Und während Will daran dachte, redete Sydney weiter, als könne sie nicht Wills Herz hören, das plötzlich doppelt so schnell schlug als sonst.     
  
„Er ist Manager bei Dauphine.Corp und laut Forbes der beste Manager seiner Zeit und er hat es geschafft die feindlichen Übernahmen von Dauphine.Corp zu verdreifachen, was das Unternehmen zu einem der größten und besten macht.“ Sydney lächelte ein dünnes Lächeln. „Nun, nach uns natürlich.“   
  
Sarks Blick war auf Sydney fixiert, als er antwortete: „Darum brauchen Sie sich ja nun keine Gedanken mehr zu machen, Ms Bristow.“   
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“ schnappte sie, aber Sarks Lächeln blieb wie versteinert auf seinen Lippen.  
  
„Sagen wir es so: Ich gehöre jetzt zu Ihnen.“   
  
Wenn Will nicht ebenso sehr geschockt gewesen wäre wie Sydney, so hätte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck vielleicht sogar komisch gefunden. Doch sie hatte sich unglaublich schnell wieder in der Gewalt und setzte erneut dieses kühle Lächeln auf.   
  
Will wusste nicht genau was ihn mehr schockte. Dass Julian Sark, Sydneys ganz persönlicher Nemesis, hier war und erklärte dass er nun zu ihnen gehörte oder dass er der Mann war mit dem Will heißen Sex gehabt hatte.   
  
Okay, er wusste was ihn mehr schockte.  
  
„Sloane hat sie gehen lassen?“ entfuhr es Sydney und Sark zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
„Ihr Vater hat mich abgeworben.“ sagte Sark. „Ich habe am eigenem Leib erfahren das es wahr ist, das Mr Bristow alles haben will was Arvin Sloane hat.“   
  
Will verzog das Gesicht bei diesen Worten. Es war kein großes Geheimnis das Sydneys Mutter und Jack Bristow sich öfter hatten scheiden lassen (nur um dann wieder zu heiraten) als Elizabeth Taylor und Richard Burton. Während einer ihrer etwas längeren Trennungsphase hatte Irina Derevko eine Affäre mit Arvin Sloane, dem Gründer von Dauphine Corp, gehabt was darin resultiert hatte das Sydney eine jüngere Halbschwester hatte.  
  
„Aber ich werde mich nicht beklagen.“ sagte Sark nun. „Schließlich bekomme ich mehr Geld und die Chance in den Staaten zu arbeiten. Und das auch noch mit Ihnen, Ms Bristow.“   
  
„Sie würden alles für Geld tun, wie?“ fragte Syd giftig.  
  
„Meine Loyalität ist eher flexibel.“ antwortete er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.   
  
Statt darauf einzugehen wandte sich Syd an Mrs Gardiner, die neben Sark noch sehr viel kleiner aussah, als sonst.    
  
„Danke, Mrs Gardiner, das wäre alles.“ sagte Sydney in die Richtung der Rezeptionistin ohne Sark aus den Augen zu lassen, als wäre er ein gefährliches Tier. „Falls mein Vater kommen sollte sagen Sie ihm doch bitte, dass ich ihn gerne sprechen würde.“  Mrs Gardiner nickte und verschwand wieder, während Sydney versuchte das Spiel wer am längsten falsch Lächeln konnte zu gewinnen.   
  
„Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Mr Sark?“ fragte sie höflich.   
  
„Nein, ich bin vollkommen befriedigt.“ entgegnete Sark und schaffte es, obwohl er Sydney ansah den Worten eine ganz neue Bedeutung zu geben. Die Tatsache das Will heiß und kalt war und ein Schauer bei diesen Worten überlief, machte seine Situation nicht besser.   
  
Gott, dies war ein Fall für Mulder und Scully.   
  
„Kommen Sie doch.“ sagte sie und zeigte auf ihr Büro.   
  
Die beiden betraten das Büro und setzten sich, während Will an der Tür stehen blieb.   
  
„Komm rein und setz dich.“ sagte Sydney an ihn Will gerichtet.  
  
Will fragte sich warum er nicht auch die Gabe hatte etwas einfach überspielen zu können, statt dessen trat er ein, schloß die Tür und blieb beim Fenster stehen, trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, da er sich nicht in der Lage sah sich neben Sark zu setzen und so zu tun als ob nichts passiert wäre.   
  
„Also wie ging es weiter mit dem One Night Stand deines Lebens?“ kam es plötzlich aus dem Lautsprecher und Will konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so schnell irgendwo gewesen zu sein, als bei diesem Telefon. Er beendete die Verbindung damit, dass er den Hörer mehrere Male auf das Telefon knallte und bemerkte weder dass er dabei beinahe auf Sark drauf saß, noch dass Sydney ihn auf die merkwürdigste Weise ansah.   
  
Doch es wurde ihm schnell beides bewusst.   
  
Zuerst seine Hand, die auf Julian Sarks Knie lag und dann Sydneys Blick, als wolle sie ihn fragen was verdammt noch mal in ihn gefahren wäre.   
  
Er ließ den Hörer los und fuhr von Sark zurück als sei er der Teufel persönlich, stand etwas ungeschickt im Raum, murmelte etwas von Arbeit und verschwand aus dem Büro, natürlich nicht ohne beinahe einen Kaktus umzuschmeißen und in die Stacheln zu fassen.   
  
Will flüchtete aufs Herrenklo, wo er seine Hand von drei Stacheln befreite, sie unter kaltes Wasser hielt und sich fragte was er getan hatte um das zu verdienen.   
  
Er sah sich im Spiegel an, die Hand immer noch unter dem kalten Wasser und lehnte seine Stirn langsam gegen den Spiegel.   
  
William Tippin wusste seit etwa einer Viertelstunde, dass die gütige höhere Macht ein älterer Herr mit künstlichem Darmausgang war der sich einen Spaß daraus machte jedem das zu geben was er gerade am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte, jedoch sein dunkles, sarkastischen Herz erfreuen würde und wenn Will genau hinhörte konnte er sein Lachen hören. 


	2. Teil 2

**Part 2**

Als Will nach einer Viertel Stunde von der Toilette zurückkam, war Sark weit und breit nicht mehr zu sehen, doch Will zog es trotzdem vor sich den Rest des Tages buchstäblich unter dem Schreibtisch zu verstecken, was ihm mehrere schiefe Blicke seiner Kollegen einbrachte.

Punkt 12 Uhr stand Sydney vor seinem Schreibtisch und die beiden verließen zusammen das Bürogebäude um bei Joey‘s um die Ecke zu Mittag zu Essen.

„Ich werde nicht darüber fertig! Wie konnte Dad mich darüber nicht informieren? Da muss ich mir von Sark erzählen lassen, dass er jetzt bei uns arbeitet.“ sagte Sydney gerade und spießte eine sehr widerspenstige Tomate auf. „Ich meine: _Argh_!“ 

„Und... Hast du mit deinem Vater geredet?“ 

Sydney sah kurz von ihrem Essen auf, bevor sie nickte und die Gabel fort legte. 

„Ja. Er sagte, dass er gewußt hat was ich zu dieser Idee sagen würde.“ Sydney verschränkte die Arme und ließ ihren Blick nach draußen gleiten. 

Menschen gingen an dem Fenster vorbei, so viele, dass man kaum etwas anderes sehen konnte. In der Ferne setzte ein Hupkonzert ein, wahrscheinlich weil sich ein neuer Stau gebildet hatte. Nichts neues in Manhatten, alles beim alten. 

„Und deshalb hat er dir gar nicht Bescheid gesagt? Hört sich für mich wie ein Plan deines Vaters an.“ Will lächelte. Denn das war es tatsächlich, einer von Jack Bristows etwas verdrehten Plänen. 

„Ja.“ nun lachte auch Sydney und sie begann wieder in ihrem Salat herum zu stochern. Nach einer Weile Schweigen sagte Sydney schließlich: „Francie hat auch noch mal angerufen. Sie sagte es täte ihr leid. Du weißt schon... Wegen der Sache im Büro.“ 

Wills Gabel hielt auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund an. 

„Ähmm... Ich schätze... Ich habe einfach überreagiert.“ Er suchte in seinem Hirn nach einer Ausrede, ohne recht zu wissen wieso. _Ja, wieso sagst du ihr nicht einfach-Dass ich mit Sark geschlafen habe? Hör mich lachen._ „Ich schätze ich wollte nur nicht gleich einen schlechten Eindruck auf einen neuen Vorgesetzten machen.“ Will lachte nervös. „Na ja, ob mir das gelungen ist, ist die andere Frage.“ 

„Sark kann dir gestohlen bleiben. Außerdem wirst du sowieso nicht so viel mit ihm zusammen arbeiten müssen. Er übernimmt den leitenden Posten für Außendienst und PR. Dafür hat mein Dad Makamoto nach England geschickt.“ 

Will fühlte sich, als wäre er in Sicherheit, schließlich arbeitete das Art Department nur mit dem Außendienst zusammen wenn man eine neue Werbeaktion aufziehen musste und das kam, wie Sydney so schön gesagt hatte, höchstens ein bis zwei Mal im Jahr vor. 

Ja, vielleicht würde es gehen. Vielleicht würde er Sark nur ein bis zweimal im Jahr sehen müssen und den Rest des Jahres könnte Will...

Seine innere sarkastische Stimme vervollständigte den Satz auf eine etwas andere Art, als Will es sich gewünscht hatte: ... _ sabbernd der Erinnerung dieser einen Nacht hinterher hängen _ . 

Nein, nein, nein. 

One Night Stands sind nur das. One Night Stands und nicht mehr. Sie bedeuten nichts. Sie sagen nichts aus. Es geht nur um Sex. Guten Sex. Aber es sagt nichts aus. 

Etwas in Wills Innerem verdrehte die Augen.  _ Ja, klar. Bedeutet nichts. Yaddah, yaddah. Blah, blah. _

„Allerdings,“ sagte Sydney gerade. „werden es dieses Jahr wohl drei Mal werden. Dad möchte eine Art Party mit kleinen Häppchen und Sekt geben, für Sark, so dass er alle wichtigen Leute von _CIAN Inc._ kennen lernt.“ 

Will wusste was das bedeutet. 

„Eine Party?“ echote er. „Mit Häppchen und Sekt?“ 

„Okay, wahrscheinlich ist es wohl eher Champagner.“ gab Sydney gerade zu. „Weil jemand wie Sark nur an Champagner gewöhnt ist. Bleh.“ sie seufzte und sah in Wills leicht verzerrtes Gesicht. 

„Wann ist die Party?“ Will ahnte gräßliches.

„Samstag.“ antwortete Sydney, verdrückte den letzten Rest ihres Salates und sah Will fragend an. „Du hast ja gar nichts gegessen.“

„Keinen Hunger.“ entgegnete Will abwesend und dachte daran ob er sich bis Samstag, also in zwei Tagen, zu Tode hungern könnte. Wahrscheinlich würde man ihn vorher finden und wiederbeleben und mit samt seinem Krankenbett in Bristow's Haus stellen. 

„Darf ich?“ Sydney riß ihn aus seinen Horrorvorstellungen. 

„Klar, bedien‘ dich.“ er schob ihr seinen Teller rüber und sah zu wie sie den Rest seines Steaks aß. 

„Ich glaube,“ sagte Sydney zwischen zwei Bissen. „ich brauche eine neue Perücke.“

„Dein Psychologe wird sich freuen.“ meinte Will, aber fragte sich warum er nicht auch einfach eine Frau hätte werden können, die sich bei allen Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten einfach eine Perücke kaufte. Leider hatte er die Befürchtung, dass er mit einer Perücke leicht blöd aussehen würde. Er seufzte. 

Es war verdammt schwer ein Mann zu sein. 

_ Nein _ , verbesserte ihn die kleine Stimme,  _ es war verdammt schwer Will Tippin zu sein. _

~*~

„Was machst du _hier_?“

Die Betonung lag auf dem unmöglich hohen, abfällig ausgespucktem ‚hier‘ und Will fragte sich warum er eigentlich die Tür aufgemacht hatte, nachdem er doch schon durch den Spion Francies dunklen Schmollmund gesehen hatte.

Francie Calfo betrat seine Wohnung und sah pikiert auf die Wäsche die er im Wohnzimmer auf den Sessel gestellt hatte und gerade bevor sie gekommen war angefangen hatte zusammen zu legen. 

Will kam sich ein wenig schäbig vor in seiner Trainingshose und den Socken die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, während sie ein knielanges schwarzes Kleid trug mit einem Ausschnitt der  _ Sex! _ schrie und hohen Stilletos, die ihre Beine genau in das richtige Licht rückten. 

„Also?“ rief Francie und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. 

„Also was?“ fragte Will und setzte sich auf seinen Platz und legte weiter Socken zusammen. 

„Warum bist du hier?“ wiederholte sie entnervt. 

„Ich wohne hier, Francie.“

„Das weiß ich. Ich meine warum du hier bist, wenn du ebenso gut mit mir in diesem heißem neuen Club sein könntest wo junge Männer deinen knackigen Hintern bewundern könnten, anstatt hier zu sitzen, Socken zusammen zu legen und _His Girl Friday_ zu sehen.“ 

Will wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man Francie nicht entrinnen konnte. Nicht wenn sie  _ His Girl Friday _ ins Spiel brachte.

„Ich dachte, dass mit dem gestrigem One Night Stand vielleicht auch etwas von deiner typischen Schüchternheit baden gegangen wäre und was sehe ich? Du bist hier.“ ihre Stimme nahm diesen leicht überdramatischen Ton an, den nur Francie treffen konnte.   
  


„Ich denke das hatten wir bereits festgestellt, dass ich hier bin.“ erwiderte Will und ließ die Socken Socken sein und wandte sich Francie zu. 

„Ja, versteck dich nur hinter deiner typischen Schicht Sarkasmus, Mr Tippin, aber denk dran, dass du mich nicht so schnell los wirst.“ 

„Ja,“ seufzte Will. „Ich weiß. Ich habe bereits alles probiert.“ 

Francie überging diesen Kommentar. „Syd sagt du wärst heute etwas seltsam.“ 

Will nickte und verschränkte die Arme. „Natürlich. Eine Verschwörung. Ich hätte es kommen sehen sollen.“ 

„Also? Raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los?“ 

Will wusste dass, würde er Francie nicht sagen was los war, sie die ganze Nacht hier sitzen und sein Leben zur Hölle machen würde. Und eigentlich wollte Will es ihr erzählen. Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag gegen den Drang gekämpft zum Telefon zu greifen und Francie anzurufen. Aber wenn er es jemand erzählen wollte, warum hatte er es nicht Syd erzählt?

Will schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Syd hat dir bestimmt von Sark erzählt, oder?“ 

Francie lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. 

„Wenn ich noch einmal diesen Namen hören muss, schreie ich. Eine ganze Stunde erzählte sie von diesem Kerl und wie er in ihrem Büro herum stolziert sei.“ Francie sah auf und winkte ab. „Aber lenk nicht von Thema ab.“ 

„Nein,“ sagte Will. „ ,das blöde ist, dass dies genau das Thema ist.“ 

Will versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, denn er wollte das Ganze bestimmt nicht noch einmal erklären. 

„Erinnerst du dich an heut morgen? Daran das ich erzählt hab, dass ich den Sex meines Lebens mit einem Fremden hatte, den ich auf dem Flughafen aufgegabelt habe?“ Francie nickte, die Brauen zusammen gezogen. „Und als ich aufgelegt habe?“ 

Sie nickte erneut. „Oh, das tut mir leid, Will.“ sagte sie. „Ich wollte dich nicht vor einem neuen Kollegen bloßstellen. Ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen dass jemand--“

Will schüttelte den Kopf und berührte ihr Knie. 

„Nein, es geht nicht darum. Oder auch. Es geht darum, dass ich jetzt weiß wer er ist.“ Francie sah ihn fragend an. „Der Kerl, mit dem ich Sex hatte. Ist Sark.“

Es war einen Moment lang sehr still, bis auf das Surren des Fernsehers und Francie öffnete und schloß ihren Mund, eins, zwei, dreimal. 

„Sark?“ brachte sie schließlich hervor. 

„Jap.“ 

„Und du hattest Sex mit ihm?“ 

„Ja, genau.“ 

Sie schwiegen wieder und Francie nickte und starrte vor sich hin, als müsse sie das erst Mal verdauen. 

„Hast du es Syd gesagt?“ fragte Francie schließlich, sehr ernst. 

„Syd?“ er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich... Ich kann irgendwie nicht. Ich glaube es wäre nicht gut wenn sie es wissen würde.“ 

„Du weißt, dass du es ihr sagen musst.“ Will preßte die Lippen zusammen und nickte resigniert. 

„Ja, das weiß ich.“ gab er zu und hielt einen Socken in der Hand, drehte ihn zwischen seinen Händen. 

„Und wie... Wie geht er damit um?“ 

„Keine Ahnung, ich war nur zwei Minuten mit ihm im Büro, hab es geschafft mich zu einem riesigem Idiot zu machen und bin dann weggelaufen und hab mich unter meinem Schreibtisch versteckt.“ Francie nickte, als würde sie das kennen. 

„Will, es war ein One Night Stand und die Regel für den Tag danach ist: Es ist gar nicht passiert.“ Sie sah auf und hielt Wills Blick. „Schaffst du das?“ 

Will wollte sich auf den Boden schmeißen und lachen, denn offensichtlich schaffte er es nicht. 

„Kein Problem.“ sagte er etwas zu zuversichtlich. „Es wäre schwerer wenn er... Na ja... Wenn er _er_ wäre. Er scheint ein ganz anderer zu sein. Überhaupt nicht der den ich am Flughafen gesehen habe.“ 

Francies Blick war aufmerksam und Will konnte nichts darin lesen als Zuneigung und Mitgefühl. Schließlich nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und lächelte. 

„Will, du hast wirklich kein Glück. Aber das wird schon.“ 

Will lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, hoffen wir’s.“ 

~*~

Will hatte natürlich kein Glück, denn der Samstag rückte näher ohne dass Will etwas  _ dagegen _ tun konnte und er wurde Stunde um Stunde zu einem wandelndem Nervenbündel. 

Will hatte es die beiden Tage über vermieden in irgendeiner Weise auch nur in die Nähe des 9ten Stock zu kommen und hatte diese Aufgabe mit Bravour gemeistert. Will Tippin war ein Meister den Dingen aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

Doch die immer näher rückende Party zu Ehren Sarks machte ihn nervös und er konnte bald an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er fragte sich warum er so ein riesiger Idiot war? Er war schließlich 29 Jahre alt und keine 19, oder? 

Leider half ihm diese Feststellung nur 20 Minuten, bevor seine Hände wieder begannen zu schwitzen. 

Will wusste ganz genau was ihn an dieser Party störte. Schließlich konnte er während der Arbeit Sark aus dem Weg gehen, doch diese Party war dafür  _ gedacht _ einander kennen zu lernen und nette Gespräche zu führen und zu sehen ob Sark sich gut in die Firma einfügte. 

(Und Will konnte an dieser Stelle nicht anders als zu kichern und verrückterweise zu denken, dass sich Sark viel zu gut eingefügt hatte.)(Verdammt.) 

So stand Will Tippin vor der Tür von Bristow's Haus und kämpfte den Kampf der Unschlüssigen. Schließlich konnte er noch gehen. Er könnte am Montag einfach behaupten er hätte eine Grippe gehabt oder so. Aber dann würde Sark wissen, dass es Will unangenehm war in seiner Gegenwart zu sein. Und er würde wissen dass Will Arbeit und Privat nicht trennen konnte und er... Also gab sich Will einen letzten Ruck und klingelte. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür von Mrs. Bristow geöffnet. 

„Will!“ entfuhr es der älteren Frau und sie umarmte Will stürmisch. 

„Irina.“ Will lächelte in ihr langes braunes Haar. 

„Oh, wie lange haben wir uns schon nicht mehr gesehen!“ fragte sie als sie sich losließen und sah ihn lächelnd an. 

„Ja, ist schon ein Weilchen her.“ gab er zu. 

„Gut siehst du aus.“ sagte sie und musterte sein Haar, sein Gesicht, seinen zerknitterten Anzug. 

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben. Sie sehen atemberaubend aus. Wie immer.“ 

„Oh, Will.“ sie erinnerte sich ihrer Manieren und zeigte in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Komm doch rein. Jack und ein paar andere Gäste warten schon.“ 

Sie nahm ihm seine Jacke ab bevor er protestieren konnte und hing sie auf. Ihre Bewegungen hatten die Grazie einer Tänzerin und er konnte sehr genau sehen was Jack Bristow in ihr sah. Doch er wusste auch ebenso gut, dass Irina Derevko nicht nur eine wunderbare Tänzerin war, sondern auch eine ebenso große Diva und er hatte mehr als nur einen Streit zwischen Jack Bristow und Irina Derevko hautnah miterleben dürfen und litt noch immer unter Alpträumen. 

„Sydney ist auch schon da und sie trägt diese gräßliche Perücke.“ Irina schüttelte den Kopf. Will lächelte und folgte ihr durch einen großen, gut ausgebauten Flur. 

„Ich weiß nicht was sie an diesen Dingern findet.“ meinte sie schließlich, als sie den Raum betraten, der mehr als nur ein _paar_ Gäste beherbergte. „Ihre Schönheit ist so klassisch und elegant,“ fuhr Sydneys Mutter fort. „dass sie doch nicht solch ein... Solch ein _Ding_ braucht. Und ich glaube ich bin nicht die einzige die das denkt.“ 

„Natürlich nicht. Das denkt Mr Vaughn seit Jahren.“ sagte Will und fragte sich ob Sark bereits hier war. 

„Oh nein, ich rede nicht von Michael.“ sagte Irina mit einem verschmitztem Lächeln. „Ich meine Julian.“

Und gerade als sie das sagte entdeckte er Sark und Sydney. Sie standen zusammen in eine DisKussion - denn es konnte nichts anderes sein, so wie Sydney gestikulierte - vertieft beim Buffett. Sark, erneut in einem schwarzen Anzug, aber diesmal mit weißem Hemd und Krawatte und Sydney, in einem graublauem Kostüm, passend zu ihrer türkisen, kinnlangen Perücke und  _ natürlich _ sah sie hinreißend aus. 

Irina lächelte immer noch als Will seinen Blick etwas verwirrt über seine eigenen Gefühle abwandte und sich entschuldigte. 

Er griff sich ein Glas Sekt von einem der umherlaufenden Kellner und suchte sich ein ruhiges abgelegenes Plätzchen. Er fand Marshall Flinkman und Lauren Reed, zwei Mitarbeiter seines Art Departments und gesellte sich zu ihnen. 

Marshall Flinkman war ein etwas plumper aber durchaus sympathischer Kerl, der von allen gemocht wurde und immer ein Gesprächsthema bei der Hand hatte, ob es nun paßte oder nicht (und meistens paßte es nicht). Lauren Reed hingegen war die klassische, etwas unterkühlte Assistenten Bitch, die im Büro für genügend Klatsch und Tratsch sorgte. 

Sie witzelten über Abigail Housman's schwarz gepunktetes Kleid mit Schulterpolster, Jack Bristow’s Einrichtungsstil und fragten sich wann Vaughn endlich aufhören würde Sydney nur anzustarren, sondern sie endlich anzusprechen (jetzt da Sark nirgends mehr zu sehen war)

„Und dieser Haufen sind die Vertreter des Art Department.“ sagte Jack Bristow hinter ihm und Will erstarrte. 

_ Nur keine Panik, Will. _ sagte er sich selbst und nickte innerlich.  _ Ganz ruhig. _

Er drehte sich schließlich um und sah sich Bristow und Sark gegenüber. 

Wenn Will es nicht besser gewußt hätte könnte man die beiden sogar für Vater und Sohn halten. Sie waren beide Meister des kühlen Lächelns und trugen eine Nonchalance zur Schau die Will eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ. 

„Das hier ist Julian Sark. Ich denke Sie haben alle schon davon gehört, dass er den Außendienst und die PR Abteilung übernimmt.“ Man stimmte Pflichtschuldig zu und Will versuchte verzweifelt seine Augen auf Bristow gerichtet zu halten. 

„Julian,“ sagte Bristow und zeigte auf Will. „Dies ist unser Art Director, Will Tippin, und obwohl er ein verrückter Neurotiker ist, kann ich ihn nur empfehlen. Falls Sie also einen Grafiker brauchen, wenden Sie sich an ihn.“ 

„Das werde ich bestimmt.“ sagte Sark und reichte ihm seine Hand. 

Und da war es wieder. Dieses Lächeln von dem Will gedacht hatte es wäre nur Einbildung gewesen. Dieses Lächeln, dass er bei dem Sark den er kennengelernt hatte noch nie gesehen hatte. Es hatte Will daran zweifeln lassen, dass er tatsächlich der Mann war mit dem Will geschlafen hatte (was Unsinn war, ja. Aber man schläft auch in erster Linie nicht mit einem Mann weil er nett lächelt.) Aber da war es und es machte Will klar, dass dies alles nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war, denn es machte seinen Mund trocken und seine Hände feucht und erinnerte ihn an andere Dinge die hier bestimmt nicht hingehörten. 

Er ergriff die dargebotene Hand und lächelte. 

„Schön sie kennen zu lernen.“ sagte Will etwas steinern und wollte seine Hand los lassen, doch Sark behielt sie fest in seiner und erwiderte: „Ganz meinerseits.“ bevor er sie los ließ und sie an Wills Seite zurück fiel, wie ein Klotz.

Bristow lächelte und zeigte auf Lauren. 

„Dies hier ist Lauren Reed, sie ist Wills Assistenten.“ 

Lauren strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, was sie immer tat wenn sie drauf und dran war ihren Charme auf jemand zu lenken und lächelte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln, als sie Sarks Hand ergriff. 

Doch das Lächeln, das  _ echte _ Lächeln war fort, und zurück geblieben war eine leere Hülle, die Lauren Reed nun beglückte und Will konnte nicht anders als sich zu denken  _ Nimm das! _ obwohl er nicht wusste was passiert war. Obwohl er nicht wusste warum er sich darüber freuen sollte. 

Will hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, als Bristow Flinkman als das Mädchen für alles vorstellte, hing seinen Gedanken nach, beobachtete wie Lauren Sark beobachtete als Sydney und Irina zu ihnen stießen. 

„Ich glaube, dass ich sogar sehr bald einen Grafiker brauchen werde.“ und er sah wieder Will an, bevor er sich zu Bristow wandte und dieser nickte. 

„Ja, darüber haben wir ja bereits geredet.“ erwiderte Bristow und legte seine Hand auf Sarks Rücken, bevor er sich an die Gruppe wandte und verkündete: „Julian hat mit mir darüber geredet und er ist der Überzeugung das _CIAN Inc._ eine PR Grundüberholung gut tun würde.“ 

Will wünschte sich er hätte einen spitzen Gegenstand mit dem er Sark erstechen konnte und obwohl dies dem älteren Herrn mit Darmausgang bestimmt gefallen würde stellte Will eher überrascht fest, dass er ihm keine Waffe sandte, nicht einmal einen Kellner mit entweder a) Häppchen, so dass er die kleinen Spieße zu einer tödlichen Waffe umfunktionieren konnte oder b) mehr Alkohol. 

Bristow sah Will lächelnd an. 

„Das heißt wohl, dass sie in den nächsten Wochen sehr eng mit Julian zusammen arbeiten werden, Will. Ich hoffe auf gute Ideen.“ 

Will versuchte zu lächeln, konnte sich aber nicht sicher sein es überzeugend zu schaffen. 

Bristow winkte einem der Kellner zu, der auch prompt mit mehr Sekt kam und man stieß auf das gute Gelingen an und man schien es Will als guten Willen anzurechnen, als er das Glas in drei Schlücken austrank und sich ein neues nahm, bevor der Kellner wieder verschwand. 

Leider schlug der Alkohol nicht halb so schnell an wie Will es hoffte. 

Die Gruppe löste sich langsam wieder auf, als Bristow und Sark weiterzogen. Zurück blieben Sydney und Will. 

„Du siehst gut aus.“ meinte Sydney schließlich und strich über seinen Kragen. 

„Findest du?“ Will sah etwas zweifelnd an sich herab. Schwarzes Jackett, ein etwas zerknittertes weißes Hemd, keine Krawatte und er trug Jeans und Turnschuh. 

„Ja, du siehst gut aus.“ 

„Du auch.“ erwiderte er ehrlich. 

„Gehen wir einen Moment lang raus?“ fragte sie und hakte sich unter. 

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Hat dir Vaughn etwa gesagt das er dich liebt?“ fragte er feixend. 

„Wie bitte?“ fragte sie, stieß ihm aber nur den Ellbogen in die Rippen, als sie bemerkte das er sie nur auf den Arm nahm. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte würde ich sagen du bist betrunken.“ 

„Ich bin nicht betrunken, nur ein wenig angeschwipst.“ er folgte ihr auf den Balkon und schließlich eine Treppe hinab, hinunter in den Garten zu einer Bank die direkt unter dem Balkon stand. Ein sehr blöder Platz für eine Bank fand Will, aber als er erst mal dort saß war es eigentlich nett. 

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Will drehte sein Sektglas in der Hand. 

„Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm wie du gedacht hast, oder?“ fragte Sydney schließlich, nahm ihm das Glas ab und trank den Rest aus. 

„Syd, du weißt ja gar nicht was ich mir alles vorstellen kann.“ und bei Gott, das stimmte. Doch Sydney lächelte nur und drückte ihm erneut den Ellbogen in die Rippen. 

„Hey! Aber nein, es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hoffe nur dass es nicht in die Mode kommt.“ scherzte er. 

„Du sarkastischer Kerl.“ sagte sie verschmitzt. 

„Deshalb liebst du mich.“ erwiderte er und lehnte sich zurück.

 

Von oben konnte man Schritte hören und Sydney und Will wechselten einen Blick und blieben still. Schließlich hörten sie Lauren. 

„Und, wie finden sie die Belegschaft?“ fragte sie in diesem leicht atemlosen Ton, in dem sie sonst mit Vaughn redete und Sydney in den Wahnsinn trieb. 

„Auf den ersten Blick? Nett.“ erwiderte eine männliche Stimme und Will konnte zusehen wie sich Sydneys Blick verdunkelte. 

„Ja, aber wir werden uns wohl erst noch daran gewöhnen müssen, dass sie nun dazu gehören. Schließlich sind sie Sark, the Shark.“ sie kicherte und Will verdrehte die Augen. Was für ein blöder Witz, dachte er innerlich. Wenn er es nicht besser wüßte, dann würde er sagen, dass sie sich nervös anhörte. 

Jemand stellte zwei Gläser auf dem Steingeländer ab, was ein leises schabendes  _ klonk _ machte. 

„Ms Bristow wird lange brauchen, schätze ich.“ erwiderte Sark, aber Lauren widersprach ihm. 

„Nein, nein. Sie ist anpassungsfähig. Will wird lange brauchen.“ Will scheiterte bei dem Versuch nicht angepißt zu sein über die lässige Art in der sie das sagte. 

„Ach ja?“ fragte ein beinahe interessiert klingender Sark.

„Ja. Er ist ein totaler Neurotiker, er kann sich nur schwer an Veränderungen gewöhnen.“ Pause und beinahe konnte Will riechen was sie als nächstes sagen würde. „Und er ist schwul, aber das haben sie wahrscheinlich bemerkt.“ 

Will sah Sydney an und formte das Wort BITCH. 

„Nein, habe ich nicht.“ erwiderte Sark wieder auf diese förmliche Art und Will war ihm beinahe dankbar dafür. „Mir kam Tippin nun eher... Nun, er kommt mir so... So durchschnittlich vor.“ 

Die Worte waren so klar zu hören, dass Will die beiden beinahe dort stehen sehen konnte. Lauren an das Geländer gelehnt, den Kopf schief gelegt, so dass ihr blondes Haar in lockigen Kaskaden über ihre bleichen Schultern fiel und Sark lässig vor ihr, die Hände in den Taschen, manchmal lächelnd, aber generell sehr kühl, distanziert und einem Glas Sekt in der Hand das er nicht trank, weil er Sekt eigentlich nicht mochte. 

Die Tatsache dass seine Worte weh taten wischte Will hinfort und bald darauf lenkten Sie ihr Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema und Lauren sagte in die ungemütliche Gesprächspause dass ihr kalt sei und sie gingen zusammen wieder herein. 

„Dieser Bastard.“ war das erste was Sydney sagte als die beiden weg waren. 

Und Will stellte fest, dass er ihr zu stimmte. 

 


	3. Teil 3

**Part 3**

Das schlimme an der ganzen Situation war, dass Lauren recht behielt.

Oh ja, Will hielt daran fest ihn für einen Bastard zu halten und bald war es ein nicht all zu geheimes Geheimnis dass er Julian Sark nicht leiden konnte. 

Ja, vielleicht verhielt Will sich wie ein eingeschnapptes Kind, aber er hatte mit diesem Mann Sex gehabt und dass es ihm gefallen hatte war Will  _ nicht _ verborgen geblieben und nun schien dieser selbe Mann sich 98% der Zeit die er ihn sah (was nicht viel war, aber für Will genügte) nicht einmal an seinen Namen zu erinnern. Die restlichen zwei Prozent - und er konnte sich dabei auch täuschen, wirklich, denn meistens sah er es nur aus dem Augenwinkel oder wenn er sich plötzlich umdrehte - sah Sark ihn aus diesen graublauen Augen an, genau  _ so _ und Will fühlte wieder wie sein Herz schneller schlug und seine Hände feucht worden und

Nicht dass dies irgend etwas bedeutete. 

Denn es bedeutete nichts. 

Denn eigentlich war Will froh darüber dass er ihn nicht beachtete. 

Das war er. 

Wirklich. 

Es war schwer mit dem inneren Tumult zu leben der Will regelmäßig heimsuchte wenn Sark in der Nähe war und er kompensierte es dadurch einfach etwas sarkastischer und unnahbarer in seiner Gegenwart zu sein. 

 

Will wusste, dass dies ein Problem werden würde wenn die ‚Grundüberholung‘ der Werbekampagne von  _ CIAN Inc. _ erstmal anstand und dieser Termin rückte unaufhaltsam immer näher ohne sich für Wills innere Qualen zu interessieren. 

Manchmal fragte Francie ihn ob alles in Ordnung an der Sarkfront war und Will log meistens oder gab nur eine halbherzige Zusammenfassung ab, nicht weil er es ihr nicht erzählen wollte, sondern eher weil er nicht glaubte dass sie es verstehen würde. So wie er es nicht verstand. 

Vielleicht wollte er auch nicht dass sie mehr in sein Verhalten hinein interpretierte als eigentlich da war. 

Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur ein Idiot. 

Letzteres war sehr gut möglich.

~*~

Will seufzte, legte den Hörer auf das Telefon und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Francies Gequengel hallte immer noch in seinen Ohren nach und Will wusste nicht warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte. 

Seit zwei vollen Wochen nervte Francie Will mit einem Blind Date. Sie wusste ganz genau dass Will nicht der Typ für so etwas war. Er erholte sich schließlich immer noch von dem letzten Mal, als er seinen Verstand einfach über Bord geworfen hatte. 

Will ging seine Skizzen noch einmal durch und bemerkte abwesend, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Er ordnete die Skizzen, legte sie neben sein Keyboard bevor er Photoshop7 öffnete und versuchte ein wenig Ordnung in sein Gedankenchaos zu bringen. 

Wenn Will den Jemand lange genug ignorierte, würde er den Wink wahrnehmen und gehen, so wie alle seine guten Angestellten das taten, doch dieser blieb stehen und nach einer Weile unkonzentrierten Arbeitens, ließ Will den Kopf hängen, zog seine Brille ab und drehte sich entnervt um. 

„Ja?“ 

Und wie konnte es anders sein? Natürlich war es Sark der dort neben ihm stand und ihn aufmerksam musterte. 

„Es tut mir leid wenn ich sie störe, Mr Tippin.“ sagte Sark höflich und Will hoffte er könnte seine Zähne nicht hören, wie sie aufeinander mahlten. 

„Nein, keines _wegs_.“ entgegnete Will und lächelte. 

„Ich wollte sie nur fragen ob sie mir behilflich--“ Doch just in diesem Moment klingelte Wills Telefon. Dass das Klingeln einen hysterisch hohen Ton hatte, bemerkte Will erst in diesem Moment und es ließ sich nicht ignorieren, auch nicht nachdem Will Sark das dritte Mal gesagt hatte er solle fortfahren. 

„Gehen Sie ruhig dran.“ meinte Sark schließlich und lächelte gönnerhaft. 

Will sah besagtes Telefon nicht an. 

„Es könnte Privat sein.“ sagte Will etwas nervös und schwor innerlich das er Francie umbringen würde. 

„Lassen Sie sich nicht von mir stören, ich warte.“ Und Sark lehnte sich an den gegenüberliegenden Schreibtisch, der gerade leer war, da Jenny Urlaub hatte. 

Will nickte und griff nach dem Telefon, drehte sich dezent von Sark weg, aber war sich seinen Blicken sehr bewußt. 

„ _CIAN Inc._ Art Department. Sie sprechen mit Will Tippin.“ Gott, Will war sich noch nie so sehr dem bewußt gewesen was er sagte, wie in diesem Moment und am liebsten hätte er geschrien: „Verdammt Francie! Ruf hier ja nie wieder an!“, doch anstatt Francie, war es eine Männerstimme am anderem Ende die ihm antwortete. 

„Hallo. Ich bin Daniel. Francie hat mir deine Nummer gegeben und mir gesagt das ich dich anrufen soll.“ 

Will wurde stocksteif. Nein, die Tatsache dass er sein Blind Date am Apparat hatte und Sark auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches, war nichts was er als erfrischend einstufte. 

„Oh, hi.“ sagte Will schließlich, etwas angenervt über die Situation. 

„Ich wollte... Francie hat mir gesagt dass sie das Date ausmachen würde, aber ich hab mir gedacht dass wir das ja auch selbst machen können.“ 

Will warf einen Seitenblick auf Sark, der auffallend konzentriert auf Jennys Pinnwand starrte. 

„Klar, Daniel.“ sagte Will laut genug als dass auch Sark es hören würde, bevor er wusste was er eigentlich tat. „Wie wär‘s wenn wir uns so gegen 20:00 Uhr am _Los Angeles_ treffen?“ 

„Wenn du willst hol ich dich ab.“ bat Daniel an. „Francie hat mir gesagt wo du wohnst.“ 

„Oh das ist...“ Will lächelte. „Nett. Gut, dann um 20:00 Uhr bei mir. Ciao.“ 

Will drehte sich wieder um, legte das Telefon auf den Hörer zurück und wandte sich an Sark, der nun wieder vor Wills Schreibtisch stand. 

„Entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung.“ sagte Will, aber sah sich mit einem sehr zugeknöpften Sark konfrontiert. 

„Ich glaube ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht mehr, Mr Tippin.“ entgegnete er und es entging Will nicht, dass Sark nicht einmal unecht lächelte. 

Will sah ihn etwas durcheinander an. „Aber sie sagten doch gerade...“ 

„Ich glaube ich brauche Marshalls Hilfe in diesem ganz besonderem Fall.“ und mit diesen Worte ließ ihn dieser arrogante Kerl einfach stehen und stakste davon. Ohne weitere Erklärungen. Ohne das Will noch einmal zu Wort kommen konnte. 

Will konnte den ganzen Tag nicht konzentriert arbeiten, weil er sich ständig fragte was in Sark gefahren war. Schließlich hatte  _ er _ ihm gesagt er solle ans Telefon gehen und er hatte auch noch darauf bestanden als Will zugegeben hatte dass es Privat sein konnte. 

Als er vor Feierabend Marshall im Flur traf und fragte ob er Sark hatte helfen können, sah Marshall ihn etwas seltsam an und fragte ihn was er meinte. 

„Na ob Sark dich aufgesucht hat um ihm bei etwas zu helfen.“ erklärte Will und verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein.“ sagte Marshall. 

„Vielleicht hat er dich nicht gefunden.“ meinte Will darauf, aber Marshall schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, ich komme gerade aus seinem Büro. Die Kaffeemaschine war kaputt.“ 

Will hätte sich unter normalen Umständen darüber aufgeregt, dass Marshall dazu abgestellt wurde solche Arbeiten zu tun aber gerade war sein Hirn mit gegensätzlichen Feststellungen und Fragen voll, die egal wie Will sie drehte und wendete nicht zusammen paßten. 

~*~

Es war wohl nicht zu vermeiden gewesen, dass sich das Date als Flop herausstellte. Daniel stellte sich als netter und zuvorkommender Ende Zwanziger heraus, mit keinen besonders herausragenden Attributen außer sehr grünen Augen und keiner Charakterschwäche, aber irgendwie wollte es nicht klappen. 

Will war immer noch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und etwas abwesend, während Daniel von diesem und jenem erzählte und Will einfach nicht zu hören konnte. 

Und so ging Will an diesem Abend allein nach Haus und konnte es nicht einmal wirklich bedauern, denn egal wie sehr er sich einredete dass Daniel sein Typ war hatte er trotzdem nichts empfunden als dieser sich schließlich über ihn gebeugt hatte um ihn zu küssen. 

Will seufzte und schob die Erinnerung des Abends weit von sich. 

Statt dessen schmiß er seinen Computer an und arbeitete an einigen Ideen weiter, die er schon heute Vormittag nicht zu Ende bekommen hatte. 

~*~

„Kaffee irgendwer?“ fragte Marshall mit einem breiten Grinsen und zeigte Beifallheischend auf die wieder intakte Kaffeemaschine, die zustimmende gurgelnde Geräusche von sich gab und den verlockenden Geruch von Kaffee verströmte. 

Lauren und Syd reichten Marshall ihre Tassen sofort und wurden prompt mit heißem Kaffee belohnt. Will bekam nur am Rande mit dass Dixon vom Außendienst gerade rein gekommen war und davon erzählte wie sich ihre Außenstelle in Japan machte. 

„Möchtest du nicht auch Kaffee?“ fragte Marshall Dixon gerade, aber Will, war immer noch weiter weg und auf die Auswahl des richtigen Entwurfes konzentriert. Er hatte lange an den Entwürfen gesessen und er wollte, dass alles genau stimmte. Er wollte, dass es perfekt war. 

Dass er es aus sehr egoistischen Gründen tat, schob er beiseite. 

Ja. Er wollte Sark zeigen dass er seinen Job als Art Director zu recht hatte. Und?

„Ich halte ihn für einen sehr fähigen Abteilungsleiter.“ sagte Dixon gerade, als Will sich von seinen Entwürfen losriß und von Marshall eine heiße Tasse in die Hand gedrückt bekam. „Kommt zuerst ein wenig arrogant herüber, aber er versteht etwas von seinem Job.“ 

Zu Wills Überraschung nickte Sydney.

„Ja, da hast du recht.“ stimmte sie Dixon zu. „Ich werde ihn zwar nie wirklich leiden können, aber ich respektieren ihn und seine Arbeit... Auf diese verdrehte Art und Weise.“ Sie strich sich das Haar ihrer schwarzen Perücke aus dem Gesicht, als wolle sie das Gesagte unterstreichen. 

„Von welcher verdrehten Art und Weise reden wir hier?“ fragte Vaughn und Will fragte sich wie alle Leute einfach so _auftauchen_ konnten. 

Syd rutschte vom Schreibtisch, glättete mit gespreizten Fingern ihr Kostüm und lächelte. 

„Der übliche verdrehte Art und Weise.“ sagte Sydney etwas atemlos und hing ein „Guten Morgen, Mr Vaughn.“ hinten dran. 

Mr Vaughn war seit dem Tod seines Vaters vor 3 Jahren Junior Chef von  _ CIAN.Inc _ und würde eines Tages, wenn Jack Bristow abdankte das ganze Imperium übernehmen. 

Man ließ sich leicht von dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann, dem weichen Lächeln und den versprechenden Augen täuschen. Denn trotz seines jungen Alters, er war gerade erst 32 geworden, war er ein guter Chef und schätzenswerter Kollege und wenn es sein musste verwandelte sich die ruhige Stärke die sich unter seinen Augen verbarg in etwas dominierendes, festes das beinahe an etwas wie ein Temperament erinnerte (von dem Will nicht behauptete dass er eines hatte). 

Will hatte immer vermutet, dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick für beide, Sydney und Vaughn, gewesen sein musste und er versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es vonstatten gegangen war. 

Sydney hatte ihm oft genug davon erzählt wie sie, als sie ihren Vater besucht hatte, ungeschickter weise einen ganzen Pott Kaffee über Vaughn geschüttet hatte. 5 Jahre später sollte sie eine der besten Manager der Branche sein und in seiner Firma arbeiten. 

Für einen Moment waren alle Leute vollkommen still und sahen den beiden dabei zu wie sie ihren Moment hatten, der eigentlich größtenteils daraus bestand sich tief in die Augen zu sehen und Signale wie  _ Ich liebe dich _ und  _ Ich liebe dich mehr _ und  _ Nein, ich liebe dich mehr _ hin und her zu schicken. Will war selbst nach 5 Jahren immer noch davon erstaunt wie schnell sich seine beste Freundin, die einen sehr soliden Charakter hatte, von einem Moment in den nächsten in ein Lämmchen verwandelte und jedesmal wieder stellte Will mit so etwas wie Grauen und Erwartung fest wie schön es sein musste verliebt zu sein. 

„Morgen, Ms Bristow.“ erwiderte Vaughn und lächelte Sydney offen an. „Nette Frisur.“ sagte er und zeigte auf ihre Perücke und Sydney wurde tatsächlich etwas rot und murmelte ein Danke, bevor Vaughn seine Krawatte vergeblich etwas gerader zog und in Richtung Büro ging. 

„Hätten Sie vielleicht Zeit Mr Sark und mir kurz die Akte MacKinnon durchzugehen?“ 

„Ich denke das sich das einrichten läßt, Mr Vaughn.“ Und wieder eines dieser Lächeln und Will würde mit Francie reden müssen, denn irgendwer _musste_ ihr sagen dass es ungesund war so in einen Kollegen verliebt zu sein. 

Bevor Sydney aus dem Dunst der Verliebtheit wieder heraus kam, taten alle so, als wären sie mit anderen, interessanteren Dingen beschäftigt und so lenkte man das Gespräch zurück auf Sark. 

„Oh ja, er weiß definitiv was er tut.“ gab auch Lauren ihre 5 Cent dazu und Will verdrehte die Augen. 

„Ja, darauf wette ich.“ sagte er und dass niemand auf der schleimigen Spur seines Sarkasmus ausrutschte war eine Sache. 

„Nun, dass du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst ist kein Geheimnis.“ sagte Lauren schließlich und man stimmte ihr Reihe um zu. 

„Nicht leiden können ist vielleicht zu stark.“ meinte Will und wusste nicht warum er sich so dagegen wehrte, wo er doch ganz genau wusste, das es der Wahrheit entsprach. „Vielleicht kenne ich ihn einfach nicht gut genug.“ 

Lauren lächelte nonchalant. „Vielleicht.“ 

„Kaffeeklatsch?“ fragte Sark von der selben Seite von der auch Vaughn gekommen war. Und was war das mit diesen Männern dass sie einfach so auftauchten? Kam das mit ihren Prada-Schuhen inklusive? 

„Ich habe die Kaffeemaschine repariert, Mr Sark.“ sagte Marshall und zeigte auf den letzten Rest Kaffee in der Kanne. „Wollen Sie vielleicht einen Schluck?“ 

‚ _Möchtest du was trinken?‘ Eine ganze normale Frage an einem ganz normalen Tag. Will lehnte am Türrahmen und wartete auf eine Antwort. Der Raum war dunkel, aber er konnte sehr deutlich sein blondes Haar sehen._

 

‚ _Mhmm? Nichts, danke. Aber du könntest ins Bett zurück kommen.‘ Will lächelte, hatte etwas ähnliches gedacht._

 

‚ _Ich mache mir gerade Kaffee und dachte mir, dass du vielleicht auch was trinken willst.‘ Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, lehnte sich dabei auf die Ellbogen und das Laken rutschte in einem aufreizendem Winkel über seine Hüften. Wills Augen folgten._

 

‚ _Dajeerling wenn du dich nicht davon abbringen läßt.‘ Und er lächelte, den Kopf schief gelegt. Will konnte das leise Pfeifen aus der Küche hören, doch er blieb stehen, schlang die Arme um sich selbst und sagte, während sein Blick über ihn wanderte: ‚Du hast Glück das meine Schwester dieses Zeug so sehr mag.‘_

 

‚ _Ich hab Glück? Heißt das du kommst ins Bett zurück?‘ Frech, ja. Und es hatte weder Kaffee noch Tee an diesem Morgen gegeben._

„Wie bitte, Will?“ sagte Lauren schließlich und Will wurde jetzt erst bewußt das alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten und das seit einer geraumen Zeit. 

„Ich sagte: Er trinkt keinen Kaffee. Sondern Tee. Daajerling.“ dann räusperte er sich und sagte: 

„Schätze ich. Schließlich kommen Sie aus England, nicht wahr?“ 

Sark sah ihn nicht nur an, nein, er starrte, so sehr, dass Will das Gefühl hatte als brenne seine Haut überall dort wo ihn Sarks Blick berührte. 

„Irland.“ sagte Sark und Will schob die überlappende Erinnerung hinfort. 

„Meine Schwester war Austauschschülerin in England.“ redete Will die Peinlichkeit hinfort. „Hat mir erzählt dass alle Leute zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Zeiten Tee trinken und so hab ich Idiot natürlich gedacht das sie auch Tee wollen.“ 

„Ich hätte sehr gern Tee.“ sagte Sark schließlich, immer noch an Will gerichtet. 

Will öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und fischte ein Päckchen Tee heraus und drückte es Sark in die Hand. 

„Behalten Sie es.“ sagte er und war sich sehr bewußt das er seine Unsicherheit nicht gerade gut kaschierte. 

„Trinken Sie keinen Tee?“ wollte Sark wissen und sah den Tee prüfend an. 

„Nein.“ erwiderte Will und Sydney neben ihm, schaltete sich zu Wills Rettung ein. „Will hat hier den ganze Kram gebunkert der sonst in die Küche gehört. Die Putzfrauen vergreifen sich sonst an unseren Käsecrackern und das können wir nicht durchgehen lassen.“ 

Die Umstehenden nickten zustimmenden. 

Sark sah immer noch das Päckchen Tee in seiner Hand an. 

„Nun,“ sagte er als hätte er sich alle Worte genau zurecht gelegt und sah Will taxierend an. „dann werde ich meinen Tee wohl auch besser bei Ihnen lassen und immer vorbeikommen wenn ich welchen haben möchte.“ 

Sark öffnete das Päckchen, nahm einen Beutel heraus und stellte den Teekarton wieder auf Wills Schreibtisch, als wisse er das Will ihn selbst nicht annehmen würde. Dann ging er und fragte über seine Schulter ob Will heute Abend die Entwürfe fertig haben würde und alles woran Will denken konnte war  _ ja _ .

 


	4. Teil 4

**Part 4**

„Sie sind ja noch hier?“ 

Will sah etwas überrascht von seinen Papieren auf und drehte sich um. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass noch jemand hier war. Aber er hätte sich denken können, das  _ wenn _ jemand hier war, dass es dann Sark war. 

Will verdrehte innerlich die Augen und versuchte daran zu denken, dass es für ihn kein Glück gab. 

Die ‚Grundüberholung‘ hielt alle nicht nur seit zwei Wochen auf Trab, sondern machte es auch nötig das Sark und Will zusammenarbeiteten. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, aber das war Will klar gewesen seit der Party und die meiste Zeit, wenn sie sich auf einer höchst professionellen Ebene begegneten, kamen sie auch miteinander aus. 

Leider gab es aber auch die Tage an denen Will einfach nicht mit Sarks gespielter Höflichkeit und seinem hohlen Lächeln zurecht kam und seinen Sarkasmus frei laufen ließ. Was meistens damit endete, dass Sark und er sich ein Duell in Witz und Weisheit lieferten.

Es hatte etwas befriedigendes diesem Mann Paroli zu bieten. Es machte Wills Tag immer ein wenig heller und freundlicher, wenn Sark die Lippen aufeinander preßte als wolle er sich davon abhalten ihm zu sagen, dass er endlich den Mund halten sollte. 

Dass bereits Wetten abgeschlossen wurden wer den kürzeren ziehen würde war Will klar, schließlich kannte er seine Pappenheimer. Wohl auch, weil er es war die Einsätze der ‚Wann werden sich Vaughn und Syd kriegen‘ - Wetten einbehielt. 

„Ähmm... Ja. Ich glaube außer uns beiden ist auch niemand mehr hier.“ sagte Will schließlich in das seiner Meinung nach peinliche Schweigen hinein. 

Denn Will hatte vor etwa 2 Stunden seinen Leuten gesagt sie sollten verdammt noch mal abhauen. Er hingegen blieb noch, da er so wie so nichts besseres zu tun hatte.

Was eine Lüge war, laut Francie Calfo. 

Will legte die Papiere beiseite und sah Sark an, wie er bei der Tür zum Flur stand und ihn seinerseits ansah. Die Schreibtischlampe lenkte ihn ab, projezierte einen hellen weißen Fleck auf seiner rechte Netzhaut und machte ihn nervös. 

„Ich wusste auch nicht, dass Sie noch hier sind, Mr Sark.“ sagte Will schließlich das Erstbeste das ihm einfiel. 

Wieder Stille. Und für Will drängte sich die Frage auf ob Sark vielleicht einfach nur dort stehen bleiben wollte ohne irgend etwas zu sagen um ihn einfach anzustarren. 

_ Oder _ , sagte die kleine Stimme in Wills Kopf,  _ er will mit dir _ darüber  _ reden _ .

Will versuchte sich einen Fluchtweg auszumalen, aber er hatte leider nicht das Glück gehabt in der Footballmanschaft gewesen zu sein und ein paar Spielzüge zu kennen, mit denen er Sark locker aus dem Weg hätte räumen können. Statt dessen erschien die einfache Art so schnell zu rennen wie möglich als sehr verlockend. 

„Hören Sie, Will--“ sagte Sark schließlich, während er auf ihn zu kam und Will fragte sich ob besagte Stimme einfach nur Menschenkenntnisse hatte oder über hellseherische Fähigkeiten verfügte. 

„Schon klar.“ sagte Will und machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Ich weiß was Sie sagen wollen und ich wäre dafür das wir das Thema einfach weiterhin ignorieren so wie wir es bis jetzt auch gemacht haben. Schließlich ging das ganze doch ziemlich gut so, oder?“ 

Sark blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und sah ihn aus fragenden Augen an. 

„Ich glaube, dass es besser für das Klima im Büro ist wenn wir einfach nicht drüber reden. Wenn wir so tun... Als... Wäre es nie passiert. Schließlich passiert so etwas Menschen ja ständig. Man kennt sich nicht und denkt man sieht sich nie wieder und _ka-boom!_ Aber das sollte sich nicht auf unsere Arbeit ausüben.“ 

_ Ja, babbel nur weiter, Will, _ sagte er sich selbst und fragte sich ob es schlimmer kommen könnte. 

„Von welchem Thema glauben Sie rede ich denn? Ich dachte eigentlich das ich ziemlich originell bin.“ meinte Sark und legte den Kopf schief und Will fummelte an der Ecke eines Aktenordners herum und fragte sich warum dieser Mann es ihm so schwer machte. 

Will konnte stottern und dabei rot werden oder es frei heraus sagen. 

Natürlich blieb er halbwegs stecken und entschied sich doch für die erste der beiden Varianten. 

„Von...“ er stockte und sagte etwas leiser. „Der Nacht.“ 

Beide blonde Augenbrauen Sarks schoben sich in seine Stirn. 

„Oh, davon reden _Sie_.“ sagte er und nickte sogar ein wenig. „Ich glaube wir haben uns falsch verstanden.“ 

Es  _ konnte _ schlimmer werden.

Will fragte sich ob man sich mit einem Tacker selbst ermorden konnte. 

„Sie haben nicht davon geredet?“ sagte Will mit einer flachen, hohlen Stimme. 

„Nein.“ Sark hatte natürlich noch nicht einmal nicht den Anstand zumindest _berührt_ auszusehen. Danke, Bastard. 

Will heftete seinen Blick auf seine Schuhe, lehnte sich auf den Schreibtisch und holte Luft. Es würde keinem von beiden gut tun wenn Will plötzlich anfangen würde zu schreien, egal wie verlockend es gerade erscheinen mochte. 

Will musste sich zusammenreißen. Schließlich war es seine eigene Schuld. Sein eigener Verstand hatte ihn auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt. Will lächelte bitter und sah wieder auf und verschränkte die Arme. 

„Also, wovon sprachen Sie, Mr Sark?“ 

„Eigentlich wollte ich...“ Sark stockte. „Ich wollte ihnen danke sagen. Man sagte mir, dass sie sehr oft Überstunden für dieses Projekt machen.“ 

Oh, das. 

„Das ist meine Arbeit.“ erwiderte Will und bemerkte erst jetzt wie müde er eigentlich war. Er wollte Nichts mehr als nach Hause, in sein Bett, sich einen runter holen und zu schlafen. Nichts mehr. War das so viel verlangt?

„Nun...“ 

„War das alles?“ fragte Will und rieb sich über die Augen. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Aber ich mache mich nur nicht gerne zum Idioten. Kommt vielleicht mit der Uhrzeit, denn wir haben bereits 11.“ 

Sark nickte und sah fort. 

„Dann gute Nacht.“ 

Will wandte sich ab und wollte anfangen zu packen, kam aber nicht sehr weit, als Sark erneut sprach. Will sah auf. Sark stand bei der Tür, unbeweglich, von den schummrigen Deckenleuchten des Flurs um leuchtet.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht...“ und war das etwa eine Pause?“...etwas Essen?“

„Essen?“ echote Will. 

„Ja. Essen.“ Da war es, der zarteste Hauch eines Lächelns. _Das_ Lächeln. Das gleiche Lächeln das Will schon einmal dazu gebracht hatte alles zu vergessen und mit einem wild fremdem Mann ins Bett zu gehen. Gut dass Will Sark nun kannte. Blöd nur, das Will trotzdem hart wurde. 

Und was war er, der pavlov‘sche Hund? Sark klingelte und Will sabberte?

„Wie wär‘s mit chinesisch?“ 

Will öffnete seinen Mund um was zu sagen?  _ Ja, bitte? Aber wir müssen uns auch nicht mit dem Essen aufhalten? Sie können mich auch auf meinem Schreibtisch ficken? _ Und woher kam das? Will wollte doch nichts dergleichen, oder? 

ODER?

Verdammt!

„Ich esse nicht.“ Darauf lachte Sark tatsächlich, was Will unter die Haut schoß, direkt hinunter in seinen Bauch und eine angenehme Wärme auslöste und sich weiter ausbreitete, ein Stück tiefer, in seinen Schwanz. 

„Ich meinte... Natürlich esse ich. Nur nicht... Kein chinesisch.“ Will nickte dabei und gestikulierte. 

„Ich... Ich kann diese kleinen runden harten, herben Gemüsestückchen deren Namen ich mir nie merken kann nicht ausstehen. Und gerade die scheinen in allem drin zu sein das ich bestelle und das macht mich wahnsinnig.“ 

O ja, das ging glatt. Will redete sich in neurotische Anfälle und Sark sah fasziniert zu. 

Will sah in Sarks amüsiertes Gesicht und seufzte. 

„Was ich eigentlich meine ist _Nein, Danke._ “

Erneutes Schweigen und Will wusste nicht wann es geschehen war, aber er bemerkte es erst jetzt, das Sark nicht mehr lächelte. 

„Gut-“ sagte er schließlich. „Dann. Gute Nacht, Mr Tippin.“ 

„Gute Nacht.“ aber die Tür war bereits geschlossen und Will seufzte zum dritten Mal. Wenn er jetzt zur Tür lief, würde er ihn noch erwischen. Er könnte ihm sagen dass er es sich anders überlegt hätte. Dass italienisch sich doch nicht schlecht anhören würde. Und sie würden über die Arbeit reden, aber das wäre eigentlich egal, weil Will sich morgen so wie so nicht mehr daran erinnern könnte, denn das macht Sex mit dir. Du kannst dich an nichts mehr erinnern. Aber auch wenn Will vergessen würde was am Abend passiert war, so würde er doch nicht vergessen wie sich Sarks Körper gegen seinem anfühlte. 

Nein, er konnte sich noch immer daran erinnern. 

Will blieb noch eine ganze Weile dort stehen, bis er sich sicher sein konnte dass Sark fort war. 

 


	5. Teil 5

**Part 5**

_ Freitag, 20.08.04, 20:24 Uhr _

„Hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von Will Tippin. Sprechen Sie nach dem Piepton.“ 

_ Piep. _

„Hey Will, hier ist Lauren. Ich weiß nicht ob Sydney dich angerufen hat, aber am Samstag geb ich ‘ne kleine Party zu Ehren eines Freundes, der gerade aus Europa wieder gekommen ist. Du erinnerst dich noch an Eric? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Falls du vorbei kommst bring was an Alkohol mit, ja? Wir sehen uns.“ 

~*~

_ Samstag, 21.08.04, 10:01 Uhr _

„Hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von Will Tippin. Sprechen Sie nach dem Piepton.“ 

_ Piep. _

„Will? Was hältst du davon wenn Francie und ich heute Nachmittag zu dir kommen, bevor wir zu Lauren fahren. Dann müssen wir nur ein Auto nehmen. Ich glaube du bist dieses Mal dran mit fahren. Ruf mich zurück.“ 

~*~

_ 10:11 Uhr _

„Sie wissen was sie tun müssen.“ 

_ Piep. _

„Francie? Ich bin’s, Will. Ich kann heute nicht weg, ich hab eine gräßliche Grippe.“ _falsches, röchelndes Husten_ „Tut mir leid. Ich werde den Tag heute wohl damit verbringen schlechte Sitcoms zu sehen und noch schlechteren Atem zu haben. Wenn ihr mir was gutes tun wollt, kommt nicht vorbei, ich sehe gräßlich aus. Außerdem ist es ansteckend. Sehr ansteckend. Ähmm... Grippe. Geht rum. Ich bin sicher das es bis Montag wieder weg ist.“ 

 

~*~

_ 10:15 Uhr _

„Hi, dies ist der automatische Anrufbeantworter von Lauren Reed. Bitte sprecht nach dem Piepton und ich werde bestimmt zurück rufen. Bye.“ 

_ Piep. _

„Hallo Lauren, hier ist Sydney. Ähmm... Will hat gerade angerufen und wir sind so gegen 20 Uhr bei dir. Umm... Kommt eigentlich Vaughn?“ 

~*~

_ 11:00 Uhr _

„Hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von Will Tippin. Sprechen Sie nach dem Piepton.“ 

_ Piep. _

„Will. Ich bin’s noch mal. Wo steckst du? Wenn du eine Grippe hast, warum gehst du dann nicht ans Telefon, ich glaube das ist die vierte Nachricht die ich aufs Band spreche. Das nächste Mal ruft Francie dich an. Hey, du bist doch nicht im Bad beim Niesen ausgerutscht und hast dir den Kopf an der Badewanne gestoßen? Bist du ohnmächtig oder so?“ 

~*~

_ 11:56 Uhr _

„Hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von Will Tippin. Sprechen Sie nach dem Piepton.“ 

_ Piep. _

„Du solltest ans Telefon gehen, Tippin. Denn wenn nicht werden Syd und ich jetzt los fahren und deinen weißen Arsch aus dem Bett klingeln. Und wenn du nicht auf machst... Sagen wir, du hast einen Fehler gemacht, als du mir letztes Jahr deinen Ersatzschlüssel gegeben hast. Nimm ab. Wir wissen das du da bist. Du kannst dich nicht vor uns verstecken.“ 

_ Statisches Rauschen. _

„Nun komm schon. Die Party wird nicht *so* schlimm werden, hmm? Es wird bestimmt nett, auch wenn du keinen Alkohol trinken kannst.“ 

_ Aus dem Hintergrund: „ _ Sag ihm das ich fahren werde.“ 

„Sydney sagt sie fährt. Ist es das was du wolltest? ... Nimm jetzt ab. Okay. Du wolltest es so. Wir kommen jetzt ... Bergsteiger, machen Sie sich bereit.“ 

_ Aus dem Hintergrund: „ _ Ja, Ma’am.“  _ leiser: „ _ Bergsteiger?“ 

„Message End.“ 

~*~

Sein Plan war perfekt gewesen. Er würde bei Francie anrufen und ihr aufs Band sprechen, weil er genau wusste dass sie bereits bei Sydney war. So konnte er sicher stellen dass er mit keiner von beiden sprechen musste, denn beide hätten ihn wahrscheinlich durchschaut und wären trotzdem gekommen. 

Wills Plan hatte allerdings die Vorstellung genährt, dass sich Syd und Francie von dieser Ausrede tatsächlich täuschen ließen, was eigentlich mehr sehnsüchtiges Wünschen war als alles andere. 

Offensichtlich war sein Plan nicht perfekt. Nein, alles andere als perfekt. Eigentlich hatte er Francie und Syd direkt hier her gelockt. Alle Punkte auf seiner “Heute bitte nicht“-Liste waren drauf und dran wahr zu werden. 

Als er heute morgen im Bett gelegen hatte, hatte sich alles schlüssig angehört, jetzt, gegen Mittag fragte er sich warum er überhaupt versucht hatte der Party of Doom zu entkommen. 

Er sah auf die Uhr und seufzte. 

Francie und Syd würden gleich da sein. 

Er sah an sich hinab und seufzte erneut. Er trug noch immer seine Pyjamahosen, denn er hatte tatsächlich vor gehabt seinen Tag vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen, Fruit Loops zu essen und Schokoladenmilch zu trinken und sich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen. 

Resignierend ging er ins Bad, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche und versuchte sich von der Vorstellung abzulenken das Lauren Sark zu ihrer ‚kleinen Party‘ eingeladen hatte. 

Um sein Wochenende nicht noch schlechter zu machen als es bereits war, brauchte er nicht auch noch Sark, wie er mit Lauren flirtete.  _ Davon _ hatte er bereits genug im Büro, Danke schön. 

Seit Wills Absage für das Dinner, oder wie er es nannte: Das ‚Nein‘ für noch mehr gefühlsschädigenden Sex, hatte Sark auch noch den letzten Rest an Interesse verloren und schien jetzt Lauren zu daten. 

Will hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Sark versucht hatte bei Sydney zu landen doch Will hielt das für Büro-Tratsch. 

Und selbst wenn nicht, dann... 

Er hoffte dass Vaughn etwas dagegen unternehmen würde. Um Sydneys Willen. 

Will verdrehte die Augen und seifte sich das Haar ein. Ja klar. Um Sydneys Willen. Hah. Manchmal hoffte Will, dass Sark einfach niemals nach New York gekommen wäre. Davor war er zumindest einigermaßen ehrlich mit sich selbst gewesen. 

Manchmal war es einfach befriedigend sich vorzustellen, dass Sark niemals das Jobangebot bekommen hätte. Oder dass er es abgelehnt hätte, aus diesem oder jenem Grund. Dass er einfach dort geblieben wäre wo er herkam. So dass Will ihn niemals am Flughafen begegnet wäre... 

Will spülte sich das Haar aus und schloß die Augen. 

Es war wirklich ein Armutszeugnis dass er selbst nach drei Monaten die er Sark nun kannte immer noch bei dem Gedanken an seinen Körper hart wurde. Das warme Wasser tat sein übriges und Will konnte bald an nichts anderes mehr denken als graue Augen und ein zu selbstsicheres Lächeln. 

Will schloß seine Finger um seine Errektion und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, ließ das Wasser über sich laufen und ließ es einfach geschehen. Denn, verdammt!, wenn er die schlechten Seiten dieses One Night Stands zu spüren bekam so konnte er auch ruhig die guten richtig ausnutzen. 

Es passierte trotzdem nicht oft, dass Will an diese Nacht dachte wenn er es tat. Es mochte sich kindisch anhören aber er hatte Angst, dass die Erinnerung allein irgendwann ihren Wert verlieren könnte, wie ein Hochglanzmagazin, das seinen Glanz verliert um so öfter man es anfaßt, durchliest, bestaunt. Denn Will hatte nicht gelogen als er Syd und Francie gestanden hatte, dass dies der beste Sex gewesen war den er bis jetzt in seinem Leben gehabt hatte. 

Daran dachte er natürlich in diesem Moment nicht. In diesem Augenblick zählte nur seine Hand und die Bilder die vor seinen Augen abliefen. Die Dinge die Sark mit seinen Händen getan hatte und die Will spiegelte, bis Pre-Come über seine Hand lief und sein Atem in kurzen Zügen kam. 

Er dachte gerade daran wie Sark seinen Mund zur Hilfe genommen hatte, als plötzlich ein Guß kalten Wassers über ihn lief und er zurück sprang und aufschrie. 

Die Toilettenspülung surrte laut und von hinter dem Vorhang konnte er Francie hören wie sie verkündete: „Beweg deinen weißen Hintern aus der Dusche, Tippin.“ 

Soviel zu Höhepunkten. 

~*~

Francie und Syd saßen gerade am Küchentisch und tranken seine Schokoladenmilch als Will in die Küche kam. Er trug seinen alten, etwas ramponierten Bademantel und trocknete sich sein Haar. 

Er ließ sich am Tisch nieder und sah zu wie Francie gerade eine Zigarette ausdrückte. 

„Seit wann rauchst du wieder?“ fragte Will und zeigte auf den Aschenbecher den sie aus den Tiefen seiner Küche ausgegraben haben musste. 

Will fischte sich ein Glas aus der Spüle und schüttete sich den kümmerlichen letzten Rest Schokoladenmilch ein.

Francie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ist nun mal die beste Anmache, wenn man jemand nach Feuer fragt. Solltet ihr vielleicht auch mal versuchen.“ 

Syd und Will sahen sich zweifelnd an. 

Francie drückte die Zigarette aus und schob den Aschenbecher fort, dann sah sie Will plötzlich etwas genauer an. „Warum bist du noch nicht angezogen?“ 

„Weil du ihm nicht gesagt hast, dass wir weg gehen werden.“ erinnerte Syd Francie. 

„Weggehen? Wohin? Reicht es nicht schon das ihr mich auf dieses gräßliche Party zerrt?“ 

„Oh, Will, die Party wird bestimmt lustig!“ meinte Syd nun. 

„Das sagst du nur weil du hoffst dass Vaughn kommt.“ 

„Autsch, der war unter die Gürtellinie.“ meinte Francie. 

„Es wäre tatsächlich nett wenn er kommen würde.“ sagte Syd etwas schmollig. 

„Also? Was machen wird?“

„Ich habe mir gedacht das wir essen gehen. Nur wir drei. Ich meine... Wir waren schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr zusammen was Essen. Und diesmal hat es sogar einen Grund. Mir fiel gestern ein, dass wir noch nicht auf mein Restaurant angestoßen haben.“ erklärte Francie und lächelte, mit ihrem Charme auf 100%. 

Doch Will brauchte nicht um den Finger gewickelt zu werden. Es war tatsächlich eine Ewigkeit her seit sie das letzte Mal etwas zusammen gemacht hatten. Immer war etwas dazwischen gekommen. Das Restaurant, Vaughn oder die Werbekampagne. 

„Also, wieviel Uhr haben wir?“ 

„Fast zwei.“ meinte Syd und checkte ihre Uhr. 

„Wir müssen Will noch was zum Anziehen raus suchen.“ meinte Francie schließlich und musterte ihren Freund noch einmal.“ Wir kommen hier nicht vor 3 raus.“ 

Will lachte. „Bitte sag mir nicht das du vor hast mich zu verkuppeln.“ 

Als er die verschmitzt/ernsten Gesichter seiner beiden besten Freundinnen sah, wollte er Lachen und Schreien gleichzeitig. 

„Wer ist es diesmal?“ fragte Will und sah Francie an. 

„Sieh mich nicht so an.“ sagte sie und gestikulierte wild. „Ich hab damit nichts zu tun.“ 

Will warf Syd einen Blick zu. 

„Du? Ich dachte du wärst auf meiner Seite.“ 

„Will! Er wird dir gefallen! Erinnerst du dich nicht an Eric? Er hat bei _CIAN Inc._ gearbeitet, ging aber kurz nachdem du gekommen bist?“ 

„Das ist fast 5 Jahre her.“ erinnerte Will Syd. 

Francie wandte sich an Syd. „Er kann sich doch kaum noch an sein Frühstück erinnern.“ 

„Hey, zieh nicht die Gabe der Erinnerung in den Schmutz.“ 

Ihre hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sagten ihm, dass sie glaubte dass er keine habe. Danke Francie. 

„Nun kommt schon. Ich sollte mir was anziehen.“ 

Und was vielleicht hier einfach klang, war in Wirklichkeit Krieg.

~*~

In Wirklichkeit dauerte es bis halb vier, bis Francie, Syd und Will mit dem was er trug zufrieden war. Sie fuhren Downtown und aßen in einem Restaurant in Manhattan, stießen mehrmals mit teurem Champagner auf Francie an und endeten das ganze mit Windowshopping.

Will konnte selbst die bevorstehende Party nicht die herrliche Laune verderben. Es war einer dieser unglaublich normalen Abende die Will einfach nur sehr, sehr glücklich machten, weil er genau das tat, was er am liebsten tat: Mit seinen besten Freundinnen abhängen, lachen, lästern und reden. 

Als sie schließlich die Auffahrt zu Lauren Reeds Haus hochfuhren, fühlte Will sich allem gewappnet. 

Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. 

~*~

Sein erster Eindruck war  _ Melrose Place _ trifft  _ Das Haus am Eaton Place _ . Und nein, dies war keine gute Sache. 

Die erste wichtige Frage für Will war ob die Ritterrüstungen vielleicht weniger lächerlich wirkten, wenn keine Yuppies um die 30, lachend und scherzend herumstanden und kleine Partyhäppchen aßen. 

Neben ihm war Syd damit beschäftigt Francie in den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch einzuführen und zeigte ihr daher wo alle Leute standen. 

Will selbst konnte nur Marshall und seine Freundin Carrie sehen. 

„Und dort drüben,“ sagte Syd gesprächig in Francies Richtung. „ist Sark.“ 

„Wo?“ wollte Francie wissen und beugte sich ein wenig zu Syd, die dezent in eine bestimmte Richtung zeigte.

Will suchte mit ihr die Leute ab, namenlose, unbedeutende Gesichter und dazwischen Julian Sark, im Gespräch mit Lauren Reed, an deren Seite der dunkelhaariger Mann stand, den Will vorhin beinahe umgerannt hatte. 

„Wow. _Das_ ist Sark?“ fragte Francie gerade und er wusste, dass sie sich mehr an ihn richtete als an Syd, aber er konnte nichts erwidern, war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich die zweit wichtigste Frage an diesem Abend zu stellen: Sah Sark etwa in jedem Outfit so gut aus, wie in einem Armani Anzug? Er trug Jeans, T-Shirt, ein beiges Hemd darüber und Sneakers. 

Und er sah... Wow. Die Frage war definitiv beantwortet. 

Syd sah Francie an, als sähe sie sie gerade zum ersten Mal. „Ja, das ist Sark, was ist mit ihm?“ 

„Er ist sexy.“ meinte Francie und pfiff leise.

„Du... Du findest _ihn_ sexy?“ fragte Syd erstaunt und Will fände es zum Lachen, wenn er nicht genau wüßte, dass diese Auseinandersetzung damit enden würde dass er den Schiedsrichter spielen würde müssen. Und was sollte er sagen? 

„Verdammt, ja.“ Francie fand immer die passenden Worte. 

„Du findest ihn sexy und Vaughn durchschnittlich?“ Francie antwortete nicht sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen in Wills Richtung. 

„Ich hole uns was zu trinken.“ meinte Syd immer noch verwirrt und verschwand in der Menge. Kaum war sie weg, hatte er einen Arm voll Francie. 

„Gott! Du hast mir nicht gesagt wie gut er aussieht.“ 

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin meistens zu sehr von meinem Selbstmitleid abgelenkt.“ meinte Will und vergrub die Hände in seiner Jeans.

Sie schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm. 

„Willst du rüber gehen?“ fragte Will schließlich, als er Francies Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. 

„Nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ 

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Du willst ihn wahrscheinlich von nahem sehen.“ meinte Will und es hörte sich selbst für seine Ohren hohl an. 

„Ja, ich möchte gerne den Mann sehen der Will seinen Kopf vergessen ließ.“ Francie lächelte liebevoll. „Für spätere Referenzen.“ 

„Warum glaube ich nur, dass ich das bereuen werde?“ fragte Will, während sie sich der Gruppe näherten.

Francie kicherte leise, bevor Lauren und sie sich enthusiastisch begrüßten. Davon waren ungefähr 89% nur heiße Luft. Will war sich ziemlich sicher dass die beiden hinter dem Rücken der anderen übereinander lästerten. 

„Und wer sind die Herren?“ fragte Francie Lauren, als sie einander umarmten. 

„Oh, gut das du das fragst, Fran.“ sagte Lauren und zeigte auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, den Will bereits vorhin bemerkt hatte und ihm bekannt vor kam. „Das hier ist der Mann für den die Party ist, Eric Weiss. Wir kennen uns seit einer Ewigkeit.“ Lauren wandte sich an Eric Weiss und zeigte auf Francie. „Das hier ist Francie Calfo. Sie hat ein kleines Restaurant, was ich nur empfehlen kann.“ 

Eric Weiss schüttelte Francies Hand, bevor er sich Will zuwandte und ihn lächelnd ansah und ja, Syd hatte recht gehabt, Will glaubte das er ihn tatsächlich mögen konnte. 

„Will Tippin.“ sagte Will und reichte Weiss seine Hand, bevor Lauren sie einander bekannt machen konnte.

„Eric Weiss, wie Lauren schon gesagt hat.“ 

„Wie Houdini?“ fragte Will schließlich und ließ Weiss warme Hand los. 

„Ja, genau.“ sagte dieser etwas verwundert, aber lächelnd. „Obwohl ich noch an dem unsichtbar werden arbeite.“ 

Will lachte und Francie würde später sagen, er habe mit ihm geflirtet. 

Vielleicht hatte sie recht. 

Lauren sah die beiden etwas verwundert an, fuhr aber fort. 

„Francie, das ist Julian Sark.“ Lauren’s blasse Hand zeigte auf Sark, dann auf Francie. „Julian, Francie. Francie, Julian.“ 

Francie nahm Sarks dargebotene Hand und Will konnte in ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie versuchte etwas anderes zu sehen als sein charmantes Lächeln, dass sie sich fragte, ob all diese glatte Oberfläche echt war. Doch schließlich ließ sie seine Hand los und lächelte höflich.

Will wusste, dass sie beunruhigt und enttäuscht war. 

Francie gefiel zwar Sarks Aussehen, aber sie mochte nicht seine Art. Will wusste das sie den Mann den er am Flughafen kennengelernt hatte sympathisch gefunden und vielleicht sogar gemocht hätte, doch Will konnte sich nicht einmal sicher sein ob diese Person überhaupt existierte, oder sie einfach nur eine Rolle war die Sark spielte um zu bekommen was er wollte. Francie sah wahrscheinlich diesen Mann und fragte sich ob Tippin das bißchen Verstand das er besaß verloren hatte, weil er so gar nicht dem entsprach was Will sonst anziehend fand. 

Nach einigen Momenten unwichtigem Small Talk, sagte Francie schließlich: „Wir sollten Sydney suchen gehen.“ Will sah auf und fragte sich warum gerade jetzt, wo er doch die Courage ansammelte Weiss anzusprechen. „Außerdem hab ich Will nur als Ausrede dafür benutzt die gutaussehenden Männer kennen zu lernen.“ 

Lauren lächelte, als hätte sie das die ganze Zeit gewußt. 

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen in Richtung Buffett und obwohl Will es vermutet hatte, sagte Francie nichts, bis sie Syd wieder fanden. 

„Hier sind eure Drinks.“ verkündete sie und reichte ihnen Pappbecher und erzählte ihnen ausschweifend von ihren Abenteuern beim Buffett. 

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten verschwand Syd um mal ‚nachzusehen ob Vaughn hier ist‘ und Francie und Will standen sich gegenüber und wussten nicht ganz wo sie anfangen sollten. 

Also blieb Will allein zurück, mit dem pulsierenden Leben um ihn herum, das ihn irgendwie ausschloß. Er war zu alt für diesen Scheiß. 

Okay. Er war schon immer zu alt dafür gewesen. Selbst mit 16 hatte er immer bessere Dinge vorgehabt als auf Parties zu gehen und sich in die Besinnungslosigkeit zu trinken. 

Gerade allerdings erschien ihm diese Option wirklich verführerisch, wenn er das richtig deutete und Lauren und Sark gerade in Richtung Tanzfläche gingen. 

Jap. Er sah richtig.

Er sah einfach in die *andere* Richtung und ignorierte das Gefühl... Dieses Gefühl das ihn immer beschlich wenn er mit Sark in einem Raum war. Dieses wissende Prickeln unter seiner Haut, als würde er ihn jeden Moment *sehen* und bemerken, das er ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. 

„Hey.“ Will drehte sich um und erkannte Eric Weiss. 

„Hey.“ erwiderte Will und lächelte. 

Weiss befingerte das Papier an seiner Bierflasche, als wüßte er nicht was er sagen sollte. Will versuchte an ein Thema (irgendein Thema) zu denken über das sie reden konnten. 

„Lauren hat erzählt sie kämen frisch aus Europa.“ sagte Will und versuchte lässig zu klingen. „Wo genau waren Sie denn?“

Weiss sah auf, beinahe sichtlich erleichtert. 

„Ein Jahr war ich in Tokio und danach in London. Wieder zurück zu sein ist ein bißchen seltsam, aber im generellen bin ich ziemlich glücklich darüber.“ 

„Sie arbeiten aber nicht für _CIAN Inc._?“

„Nicht mehr. Damals bin ich von Dauphine.Corp abgeworben wurden.“ 

„Dann kennen Sie Sark?“ 

„Ja. Wir haben bei Dauphine.Corp an ein paar Projekten zusammen gearbeitet. Wir haben uns erst heute auf der Party wieder getroffen und waren beide überrascht, dass wir eine gemeinsame Freundin haben.“ 

„Sind Sie eifersüchtig?“ fragte Will und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er keine Ahnung hatte warum er das fragte. 

„Eifersüchtig?“ fragte Weiss im Gegenzug und sah Will etwas verwirrt an. Will zeigte erklärend auf Sark und Lauren die nun nicht länger tanzten, sondern in ein intimes Gespräch vertieft zu sein schienen. 

„Oh, nein.“ sagte Weiss und lachte. „Lauren und ich hatten nie was miteinander. Sie ist nicht mein Typ.“ 

Will nickte und verkniff sich die Frage was denn sein Typ sei. Statt dessen fragte er wie Sark denn so sei, wenn man ihn erst mal besser kennen gelernt hatte. 

„Man lernt Julian Sark nicht kennen. Er hält nichts davon Persönliches und Arbeit zu vermischen. Ich glaube ich hab ihn nie mit einem Mädchen aus der Firma ausgehen sehen. Nun, jedem das seine. Wenn ich eine Chance sehe, dann ergreife ich sie, ob dieser jemand nun mit mir arbeitet oder nicht, obwohl er glaube ich zu der Zeit verlobt gewesen ist... Jedenfalls hat er keine Skrupel seinen Charme anzuwenden. Es ist ziemlich beeindruckend mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, selbst wenn er persönlich eher--“ Weiss schien mit einem Mal klar zu werden dass er tratschte. „Tut mir leid, ich sollte nicht--“

Will zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte verschwörerisch. 

„Keine Bange. Ich bin kein großer Fan von ihm.“ 

Weiss lächelte wissend. „Oh, sie suchen Erpressungsmaterial.“ 

Will erwiderte das Lächeln. „So in etwa.“ 

Von da an, gab es keine Schwierigkeiten mehr ein Thema zu finden.

~*~

Sie hatten eine ganze Weile über Sark und dann über Lauren geredet, bevor sie wieder zum Thema Arbeit zurück gekehrt waren und Weiss ihm schließlich Dinge über Tokio erzählt hatte, die er wahrscheinlich nie tatsächlich anwenden konnte, aber trotzdem aufmerksam zuhörte, weil die Dinge die Eric - er bestand darauf das sie sich beim Vornamen nannten - ihm erzählte nicht nur interessant sondern auch ebenso lustig waren. 

Sie waren in der Zwischenzeit zur Terrasse gegangen, weil dies der einzige Ort war wo man sich unterhalten konnte ohne sich anschreien zu müssen. 

Der Pool war von innen erleuchtet und weißer Dampf stieg langsam in den Himmel auf und verschwand. Es war so still, das es beinahe körperlich weh tat nach dem langsam ansteigendem Lärm in Laurens Haus. 

Für eine Weile gingen Eric und Will schweigend am Poolrand entlang, als wäre es der Strand und keine kühlen Fliesen und sie würden einen Spaziergang Mondlicht machen. 

Will kam sich beinahe ein wenig kindisch dabei vor, wäre da nicht die Tatsache dass es keinen Grund dafür gab. Die Anspannung der letzten paar Monate schien während ihrem langem Gespräch verschwunden zu sein und Will stellte erstaunt fest dass er den Abend sehr genossen hatte. 

Gerade lachte er über etwas das Eric gesagt hatte, als der Lärm anschwoll und seinen Blick zur Schiebetür zog. Dort stand, gegen das Licht abgezeichnet, Sark und sah die beiden aufmerksam an. Eric schwieg und wandte sich Sark zu, der langsam auf die beiden zukam. 

„Was führt Sie zu uns, Sark?“ fragte Eric überschwenglich und machte ein einladende Handbewegung, als erwarte er, dass Sark sich tatsächlich zu ihnen in einen der Liegestühle setzte. Sark blieb vor Eric stehen und verkündete knapp lächelnd: „Lauren sucht Sie, Weiss.“

„Oh, eine schöne Dame sollte man nicht warten lassen.“ Eric stand auf und sah Will einen Moment lang an. „Es war schön mit Ihnen zu reden, Will. Vielleicht...“ Eric stockte und Will hoffte. „Vielleicht können wir das ja mal bei einem Kaffee wiederholen.“ 

Will ignorierte Sarks Gesichtsausdruck der kontrollierten Überraschung und lächelte. 

„Ich... Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen.“ Erics Grinsen wurde noch breiter. 

„Gut, ich... Rufe Sie an.“ 

„Ja.“ sagte Will und nickte. 

Eric stand etwas länger als notwendig dort, neben Sark und grinste breit, aber Will erwischte sich dabei dass er es für süß befand. „Ich werde dann mal.“ sagte Eric schließlich und räusperte sich. 

Will nickte und sah ihm nach wie er die Schiebetür hinter sich schloß.

Dann wurde Will mit einem Mal bewußt dass er und Sark hier draußen allein waren. Das Schweigen streckte sich und wurde dünn, aber Will sah nicht auf in Sarks Gesicht, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Oberfläche des Wassers.

„Sie wollen doch nicht _wirklich_ mit ihm ausgehen?“ fragte Sark schließlich, während Will weiterhin das Ignorieren-wir-Sark-Spiel spielte. 

Will stand plötzlich auf, ging näher zum Wasser, bis er direkt am Rand stand und Sark nicht ansehen musste. 

„Was glauben Sie denn warum ich ja gesagt habe?“ fragte Will zurück und zählte abwesend die Lampen im Pool. 

Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs... 

„Nun, ich kenne _Frauen_ die ‚ja‘ sagen wenn sie ‚nein‘ meinen...“ erwiderte Sark und ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen. Langsam kam er näher und blieb so dicht neben Will stehen das sich ihre Schultern berührten. 

„Sie können versichert sein das ich keine Frau bin.“ 

„Ja.“ sagte Sark zweideutig. „So viel weiß ich bereits.“ 

Will hoffte das Sark nicht sehen würde das er errötete. 

„Ich dachte nur das er nicht ihr Typ ist.“ sagte Sark nun und nippte an seinem Pappbecher. 

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie mir damit sagen wollen, Mr Sark, aber ich denke Sie kennen mich nicht lang genug um nur einen Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben was mein Typ ist.“ 

„Nun, dann lassen sie mich das ganze umformulieren, ja? Ich denke er paßt nicht zu Ihnen. Er ist so... _Durchschnittlich_.“ 

„Ist das alles?“ fragte Will nun etwas zu laut und drehte sich zu Sark um. „Ist das etwa sein einziger Makel? Durchschnittlich zu sein? *Ich* denke, Mr Sark, dass ich genug von außergewöhnlichen Dingen habe. Vielleicht _mag_ ich durchschnittlich. Vielleicht ist es genau das was ich will.“ 

Sark sah aus, als wollte er etwas erwidern, aber Will hinderte ihn daran indem er die Hand hob und ihm den Mund verbot. 

„Eric kann Ihnen das Wasser alle Mal reichen. Er ist offen, herzensgut, witzig und charmant. Alles was ich von einem Mann erwarte. Sein Fehler mag es sein durchschnittlich zu sein, wie viele andere Menschen auf diesem Planeten auch, wie ich selbst, wenn ich sie an ihre eigenen Worte erinnern darf, aber _Ihr_ Fehler ist es alle Menschen zu verachten.“ sagte Will aufgebracht. 

„Und Ihrer,“ sagte Sark und lächelte nun, als hätte er Will durchschaut. „Mich absichtlich mißzuverstehen.“ 

Dann beugte er sich vor, packte ihn am Handgelenk, zog ihn zu sich und küsste Will auf eine Weise die er nicht mißverstehen konnte. 

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bevor Will sich darüber klar wurde was passierte. Was geschah. 

Dass Sark ihn küsste. Hier, auf Lauren Reeds Party, draußen auf der Terrasse, als wären sie hinausgeschlichen um genau dies zu tun. 

Will war geschockt. Davon das Sark ihn küsste, davon dass er es erwiderte und noch schlimmer, dass er nicht wollte dass es aufhörte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden verwandelte sich der überraschte und bewegungsunfähige Will in den anderen Will, der bereits das erste Mal als er Sark begegnet war die Initiative ergriffen hatte.

Will küsste als wäre dies sein letzter Kuss, er küsste verzweifelt und verlangend, mit offenem Mund und nassen Lippen, aber Sark nahm sich sowieso was er wollte, drang mit seiner Zunge in Wills Mund, als wäre dies bereits Sex, als wollte er ihm zeigen was er tun würde; ein Versprechen.

Sark hielt Wills Arme immer noch fest und Will fühlte sich ausgeliefert, hilflos. Ließ es zu das Sark seine Unterlippe biß, so fest das Will nicht überrascht gewesen wäre Blut zu schmecken, doch Sarks Lippen legten sich über seine und der Schmerz verschwand, machte es unerträglich. Samtig weich und heiß in seinem eigenem Mund. 

Will wimmerte, hielt sich an Sark fest, seinen Händen, taumelte und er bemerkte am Rande dass sie sich bewegten und gegen einen der Liegestühle gestoßen waren. Will fühlte sich als würde er jeden Moment fallen und er wünschte sich Halt. Die Schlacht ging weiter und Will verlor. Aber er hatte nie vorgehabt sich zu wehren, er gab freiwillig und Sark nahm alles.

Es war in Ordnung als er seine Hände um seine Hüften legte und sie so dicht aneinander zog dass Will Sarks Erektion spüren konnte. Es war in Ordnung als Sark ihn zwischen seinen Beinen berührte und er drohte verrückt zu werden vor Lust. 

Will preßte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, holte Luft, während Sark die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete (eins zwei drei) und seine Zunge die Haut die in diesem Prozess entblößt wurde mit küssen bedeckte. Seine Hand ließ sich nicht aufhalten, machte ihren Weg über Wills Bauch, seinen Unterleib, bis sie auf seinem Reißverschluß lag und ihn öffnete. 

_ Fuck, was tue ich hier? _ fragte sich Will und schüttelte den Kopf und schob Sarks Hände von seinem Körper. 

„N-nein.“ stotterte Will atemlos und sah Sark aus großen Augen an. „Ich... Nein.“ 

Und bevor Sark etwas erwidern konnte war Will bereits im Inneren des Hauses und versuchte seine verwirrenden Gedanken zu ordnen, er kämpfte sich durch die Leute auf der Tanzfläche und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern ob dieses Monstrum eines Hauses auch ein Bad hatte. 

Bevor er allerdings diese Frage beantworten konnte, begegnete er Carrie und falls sie seine Atemlosigkeit bemerkte, so sagte sie nichts darüber. 

„Francie sucht dich.“ sagte Carrie lächelnd und erklärte ihm, dass Syd ein wenig zu viel getrunken hatte und wo das Bad war. Will lächelte, mit seinen Gedanken immer noch weit weg. 

Er würde einfach nach oben gehen, sehen wie betrunken Syd war und sie zusammen mit Francie in sein Auto schaffen. Er würde sie zu sich nach Hause fahren und sie in seinem Bett schlafen lassen, um nicht die Einsamkeit spüren zu müssen. 

~*~

Sydney lag bewegungslos auf Wills Bett, während Francie und Will selbst auf dem Fußboden vor dem Bett saßen und versuchten tief durchzuatmen. Sie redeten über den Abend und wie es ihnen gefallen hatte. Okay, Francie redete über ihren Abend und Will hörte zu. Es war einfacher als sich mit seinen aufgewühlten Gefühlen zu konfrontieren. 

„Also, wie war dein Abend?“ fragte Francie schließlich und sah ihn auffordernd an. 

„In Ordnung.“ sagte er, als er sich an sein Gespräch mit Eric erinnerte. „Syd hatte recht als sie sagte ich würde Eric mögen.“ 

„Eric, huh?“ Francie kicherte und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. 

„Ja, Eric. Er hat mich sogar zum Kaffee trinken eingeladen.“ sagte Will und konnte nicht verhindern dass er sich dabei nicht einmal halb so sehr freute wie in dem Moment als er es vorgeschlagen hatte. 

„Du Herzensbrecher.“ sagte Francie spöttisch, aber nicht ohne das breite Grinsen, das Will so an ihr liebte. 

„Ja, es war ein... netter Abend.“ sagte Will und sah auf seine Hände, in Erinnerung an das was sie getan hatten. Wen sie berührt hatten. Wen sie immer noch berühren wollten. 

„Nur nett? Für mich sah das mit Eric ziemlich gut aus.“ Francie sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist... Was ist los, Will?“ 

Will schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Francie.“ Wie sollte er es sagen?

„Ja, was? Raus mit der Sprache.“ 

Will vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und holte Luft, bevor er sich Francie zuwandte.

„Sark... Er... Er hat mich geküßt.“ 

Er konnte in Francies Augen sehen wie sich die Gefühle abwechselten, er erkannte das Erstaunen und das Mitgefühl und schließlich das Erkennen. 

„Wann ist denn *das* passiert?“ fragte Francie und rückte ein wenig näher. 

„Sark kam raus als Eric und ich draußen waren. Er sagte Eric, dass Lauren ihn suche. Danach... Hatten wir eine Auseinandersetzung das nächste von dem ich weiß ist, dass Sark mich küßt und dass ich ihn küsse und dass wir beide drauf und dran sind wieder Sex zu haben. Es... Es war wie Magnetismus...“ 

„Aber ihr hattet keinen Sex?“ Francies Brauen schoben sich in ihre Stirn. 

„Nein. Ich... Ich bin abgehauen.“ Will kicherte bei der Erinnerung an seine unglaubliche Art die Dinge zu regeln.

Über ihnen auf dem Bett bewegte sich Syd hin und her und murmelte etwas.

„Will.“ sagte Francie ernst. „Kann es sein das du mehr für Sark empfindest als du mir sagst?“ 

Wahrscheinlich war es die Verzweiflung, als Will anfing zu lachen. „Natürlich nicht!“ sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht.“ wiederholte er sich nach einem Moment, doch Francie schien ihm so wenig zu glauben, wie er sich selbst. 

Francie seufzte und strich ihm durchs Haar. 

„Das wird schon wieder.“ beruhigte sie ihn. „Am Montag ist das bereits wieder vergessen.“ 

Will lächelte für sie und sah ihr nach, als sie im Bad verschwand.

Als die Tür zu fiel wünschte er sich einen Spaten mit dem er sich ein Loch schaufeln konnte um sich darin vor der Welt zu verstecken. 

Dann rieb er sich über sein Gesicht. 

Alles in allem? Fühlte er sich Scheiße.

 


	6. Teil 6

**Part 6**

Das Vergessen war das Schwerste an der ganzen Sache. Will verstand plötzlich, warum Leute eine natürliche Aversion gegen Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz hatten. Sark schien überall zu sein, unberührt und emotionslos. 

Will versuchte sich in seine Arbeit zu hängen, aber heute klappte dieser Trick nicht. Heute fühlte sich Will den ganzen Tag so als hinge er in einer Zwischenebene, sich all dem bewußt was um ihn herum passierte, während er sonst alles vergaß, wenn er arbeitete. 

Um alles abzurunden hatte Lauren sich kurzfristig krank gemeldet und Will musste eine Menge Dinge selbst machen, die er unter normalen Umständen gerne auf seine Assistentin abgewälzt hätte. 

Die Zeit zog sich wie Kaugummi und Will war mehr als nur froh, als er endlich Schluß machen konnte um sich für seinen Lunch mit Syd und Francie zu treffen. 

Will hatte tatsächlich Akten mitgenommen, weil er im Büro alles was er las noch einmal lesen musste. So würde er niemals voran kommen, dachte er unzufrieden und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Jetzt gerade freute er sich allerdings darauf, dass Syd und Francie nicht zulassen würden dass er Akten beim Mittagessen las und seine Gedanken bestimmt ablenken würden. 

Das  _ Ping! _ welches das Öffnen der Fahrstuhltüren anzeigte, hörte sich für Wills Geschmack etwas zu hysterisch an und er verstand auch warum, als er Vaughn und Sark sah, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren und direkt auf den Fahrstuhl zuhielten. 

Will fragte sich ob es seltsam aussehen würde, wenn er plötzlich in die andere Richtung weglaufen würde. 

„Vergessen Sie mir nicht die Kopien zu zuschicken.“ sagte Vaughn gerade und drückte Sark ein paar Akten in die Hand, als sie nah genug waren als dass Will sie hören konnte. „Wenden Sie sich einfach an meine Sekretärin.“ 

„Das werde ich.“ versicherte Sark, trat in den Fahrstuhl und warf Will einen undeutbaren Blick zu. 

Die Türen schlossen sich erneut und die morbid fröhliche Fahrstuhlmusik flirrte durch die Luft wie eines dieser leicht penetranten Männerparfums. 

Will schloß die Augen und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. 

Nur noch 26 Stockwerke. Er zählte mit. Er konnte das. Cool bleiben. 

21 Stockwerke. 

Warum stiegen keine anderen Personen ein?

„Es war schade, dass sie am Samstag bereits so früh gegangen sind.“ sagte Sark plötzlich. 

„Wie bitte?“ Will sah auf und suchte Sarks Blick, doch dieser sah immer noch auf die absteigenden Zahlen. 

„Ich sagte, dass es schade gewesen ist, dass sie am Samstag so früh gegangen sind. Ich hatte keine Chance mit ihnen zu tanzen.“ 

Will sah Sark an, als wäre er ein Alien. 

„Sie--? Ich...“ Will schüttelte den Kopf. „ _Tanzen_?“ 

Diesmal sah Sark ihn an, als verstünde  _ er _ Will nicht. Es war alles ziemlich komisch wenn man darüber nachdachte. Will begann zu lachen. 

„Ja, tanzen.“ wiederholte Sark und hörte sich Sark etwa schmollend an? „Warum sollte ich nicht mit Ihnen tanzen?“ 

„Nun.“ fing Will immer noch kichernd an. „Vielleicht weil wir noch nicht einmal in ein und dem selben Raum sein können ohne uns entweder zu streiten oder aneinander vorbei zu reden.“ 

Sark sah ihn weiterhin überrascht an und Will lachte und so kam es ganz unerwartet, als Sark sich zur Konsole des Fahrstuhles umdrehte und auf den ‚S T O P‘ Kopf drückte und der Fahrstuhl mit einem plötzlichem Ruck zum halten kam. 

Wills Lachen erstarb. 

Die Fahrstuhlmusik trällerte weiter. 

„Warum haben Sie das getan?“ fragte er und konnte die Panik in sich aufsteigen spüren. Er erinnerte sich daran, das Marshall und Kendall einmal zusammen festgesteckt hatten und dass sie erst nach zwei Stunden befreit worden waren. Er erinnerte sich auch noch daran, dass Marshall Kendall danach drei Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen war. 

„Damit Sie nicht weglaufen können.“ sagte Sark und lehnte sich nonchalant gegen die Wand. 

„Weglaufen?“ fragte Will und ging hinüber zur Konsole und drückte unnötigerweise auf einige Knöpfe. „Weglaufen? Wir stecken *fest*!“ Wills Stimme stieg. 

„Ja. Das war das Ziel meines Tuns.“ 

„Das Ziel, huh? Für was?“

„Um mit Ihnen zu reden.“ 

„Warum versuchen Sie es das nächste Mal nicht einfach mit der Frage ‚Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?‘ Gewöhnlich lehnt man so eine zivilisierte Bitte nicht ab.“ erklärte Will und verschränkte die Arme. Da war er wieder - sein guter Freund Mr. Sarkasmus. 

Sark sah ihn aus zweifelnden Augen an. „Hätten Sie? Abgelehnt, meine ich?“ 

Will schürzte die Lippen. „Wahrscheinlich.“ 

Sark machte einen Schritt in Richtung Will und plötzlich erschien Will der Fahrstuhl noch viel kleiner. 

„Warum sind Sie gegangen?“ fragte Sark und nach seinem nächsten Schritt trennten ihn nur noch Zentimeter von Will. 

„Sydney ging es nicht gut und Francie--“ Will würde sich nicht wie eine Maus durch einen Fahrstuhl jagen lassen. Er würde nicht Sarks metaphorisches Mittagessen sein. 

„Nein. Warum Sie gegangen sind. Am Pool.“ Sark machte noch einen Schritt und um zu vermeiden dass sie sich berühren würden trat Will einen Schritt zurück, dachte darüber nach wie lange er das Unausweichliche hinauszögern konnte. 

Er konnte die Wand an seinem Rücken spüren. Er schloß die Augen. Wie literarisch. 

Sark war ihm so nah, dass Will seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es auch wollen.“ Solch ein simpler Satz. Solch verdammte Arroganz. Will würde aus jedem anderen Mann Kleinholz mit Worten machen. Doch leider fiel ihm nicht sehr viel zu dieser Aussage ein „Ich erinnere mich immer noch daran wie Sie sich angefühlt haben.“ 

Will zitterte, fühlte sich leicht und ängstlich wie ein Hase, während er den Kopf schüttelte. 

Sarks Lippen glitten über Wills Oberlippe und ja, er kam ihm entgegen. Unterdrückte sein Seufzen. 

„Es würde nichts bedeuten.“ sagte Sark plötzlich und berührte Wills Gesicht, seinen Hals und die Schulter. Er erinnerte sich an Die Nacht ™, als sie im Treppenhaus gestanden hatten und Will seinen Schlüssel nicht hatte finden können, weil Sark ihn mit küssen ablenkte. 

Er hatte ihn gegen die Wand gepinnt und in der Dunkelheit geküßt, da das Licht bereits ausgegangen war und als sie Luft geholt hatten hatte Sark ihn angesehen, hatte sein Gesicht berührt, seinen Hals und seine Schulter. 

Will fühlte sich hilflos. 

Ja, er wusste dass es nichts bedeutete. Er wusste dass es für Sark nichts als Sex war. Dass er für ihn eine Sicherstellung war seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Sark würde ihn weiterhin ignorieren, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Sie würden miteinander arbeiten, würden Akten besprechen und Grafiken und Sark würde ihm keinen zweiten Blick schenken. 

Sark würde nicht bemerken dass er da war wenn er Lauren ansah und Will feststellen musste, dass es mehr weh tat als es sollte. 

Es würde nichts bedeuten. 

Und das war das Problem, wurde Will plötzlich mit einer Endgültigkeit klar, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er nach diesem Einschlag, der wie eine Bratpfanne von oben kam, noch immer aufrecht stand. Das war es. Das war es was ihn all die Monate so ungenießbar, so sarkastisch, so eifersüchtig gemacht hatte. Das war es, was ihn so verloren, so nervös und so erwartungsvoll gemacht hatte. 

Es bedeutete nichts, dass ein Flugzeug von Hongkong nach New York vor 3 Monaten, 5 Tagen und ein paar Stunden Verspätung gehabt hatte und er deshalb Vaughn nicht hatte abholen können, dass er an einen Kiosk gegangen war, weil er noch keine Zeitung gelesen hatte, dass ihm seine Zeitung hinunter gefallen war und ein Fremder sie aufgehoben und ihn angesehen hatte. Dass er ihn angelächelt hatte, dass Will sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte. 

Es bedeutete nichts. 

Das war Wills Dilemma. 

„Ja,“ sagte Will und seine Stimme brach beinahe. „Ich weiß.“ 

Sarks Blick war aufmerksam, als verstünde er nicht was schief gegangen sei. Als verstünde er nicht, dass nur er derjenige war für den dies ein einfaches Arrangement war. 

Will glaubte nicht, dass er irgend etwas verbergen konnte. Glaubte nicht, dass er es überhaupt versuchen sollte. 

Er stand nur dort, paralisiert von seinem eigenem Eingeständnis.

„Hallo?“ kam es plötzlich aus dem Lautsprecher. „Hallo-ooo?“ 

Will stolperte zur Konsole und drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage. 

„Hallo? Können Sie mich hören?“ 

„Ja, klar und deutlich.“ Rauschen in der Leitung. „Was ist bei Ihnen passiert?“ 

Will warf einen Seitenblick zu Sark. 

„Nun... Ich... Ich habe Ausversehen auf diesen einen Knopf gedrückt.“ 

„Ausversehen?“ 

„Ja.“ Will lächelte und konnte sich vorstellen wie ihm das sein restliches Berufsleben hinterher hängen würde. 

„Bleiben sie dran. Wir machen Sie wieder flott.“ 

Mit einem Mal ging es weiter, als hätte es nie eine Störung gegeben und sie hielten beim nächsten Stock an und noch bevor Sark noch mehr zu Will sagen konnte, stiegen Leute hinzu und trennten die beiden voneinander, wofür Will sehr dankbar war. 

Wahrscheinlich war dies die längst Fahrstuhlfahrt die er je erlebt hatte, denn sie schien Stunden zu dauern und Will war sich Sark der einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand, so bewußt wie seinem eigenem Arm. 

Als der Fahrstuhl endlich im Erdgeschoss angelangt war, atmete er auf und war so schnell wie möglich aus dem Fahrstuhl verschwunden. 

Und ihm wurde klar, dass er das verdammt oft tat wenn es um Julian Sark ging. 

~*~

„Wo bleibst du denn?“ fragte Francie ihn als er sich gerade ein Taxi rief. Er klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und öffnete die Tür. 

„Tut mir leid. War nicht meine Schuld. Ich bin im Fahrstuhl steckengeblieben.“ 

„Im Fahrstuhl?“ fragte Francie und er konnte sehen wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Die Story ist zu durchgeknallt als dass du sie dir hättest ausdenken können.“ 

„Danke.“ sagte er lächelnd und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei euch, ‘kay?“

„Ja, bis gleich.“ Will legte auf und starrte an die Decke des Taxis. 

Er fragte sich ob diese Woche noch besser werden würde. 

~*~

Francie und Syd wollten alles wissen und er erzählte, errötend, dass er ‚Ausversehen‘ den Stop-Knopf gedrückt hatte und so er und Sark eingeschlossen waren. Er ließ sich eine nette Story über Sarks Arroganz einfallen und Syd schien ihm voll und ganz zu glauben, währenddessen Francie ihn aufmerksam ansah und offensichtlich durch die Fadenscheinige Story hindurch blickte. 

Sobald sie die Chance dazu hatte würde sie ihn ausfragen und ja, kaum war Syd auf dem Weg zur Toilette fragte sie ihn was wirklich passiert sei.

Er erzählte ihr eine abgespeckte Version der Ereignisse, ohne Sarks Angebot, Wills Entdeckung und die Tatsache dass sie sehr nah beieinander gestanden hatten. 

Eigentlich war diese Geschichte noch viel unglaubwürdiger als die erste. 

„Und was hast du gesagt?“ fragte sie, als er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er mit ihm über Samstag hatte reden wollen. 

Will zuckte mit den Achseln. 

„Nichts. Ich hab eigentlich nichts gesagt.“ 

Und bevor Francie ihn weiter bearbeiten konnte kam Sydney zurück und begann davon zu erzählen, dass Vaughn sich beinahe mit MacKinnon wegen der Übernahme geeinigt hatte. Sie sagte, dass das ganze dann doch geplatzt sei und dass ihr Dad darauf bestanden hatte Sark darauf anzusetzen. 

Will hörte nicht wirklich zu. 

~*~

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ereignislos, wofür Will mehr als dankbar war. Er sah Sark die ganze Woche nicht, was daran lag, dass er sich ganz und gar Mr MacKinnon widmete. Es war seltsam, der Gedanke dass er nun bekommen hatte was er wollte und dass er doch jedes Mal die Luft anhielt wenn er um eine Ecke ging, in der Befürchtung (und vielleicht auch in der Hoffnung) ihm zu begegnen. 

Doch Sark schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, als hätte er nie in dieser Firma existiert. 

Am Mittwoch meldete sich Eric bei ihm und fragte ihn ob er am Freitag vielleicht mit ihm Kaffe trinken gehen würde und Will sagte ja ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. 

Donnerstag entwickelte sich zum Spießrutenlauf. Die Präsentation der neuen Werbekampagne stand kurz bevor und Wills Abteilung war im Dauerstreß und kämpfte mit letzten Vorbereitungen. Doch eigentlich wusste er genau, dass sein Team und er sehr gute Arbeit geleistet hatten.

Schließlich waren Sie nicht umsonst die Besten. 

Freitag begann, wie jeder andere Tag auch, mit Kaffee für Will. 

Um seinen Schreibtisch hatte sich bereits die Gruppe der Üblichen Verdächtigen eingefunden und tauschten überschwenglich Tratsch und Klatsch aus. Ein Außenstehender würde vielleicht sogar glauben das die Kaffeemaschine  _ auf _ Wills Schreibtisch stand. In Wirklichkeit stand diese allerdings hinter seinem Schreibtisch in der Küche. 

Will setzte sich, ging die Post durch und hörte mit einem Ohr dem neustem Klatsch zu. 

Wie sich herausstellte, war die Entscheidung MacKinnon’s sich zu ergeben auf dem Tennisplatz gefallen und einer anderen Niederlage vorangegangen. Lauren erzählte überschwenglich davon, dass MacKinnon beeindruckt gewesen war als Sark darauf bestanden hatte weiter zuspielen als es plötzlich begann zu regnen. 

Will bemerkte abwesend, dass sie es erzählte als wäre sie dabei gewesen und vielleicht, dachte er mit Widerwillen, war sie es tatsächlich. 

„Wo ist er eigentlich?“ fragte Will und sah von seiner Post auf. 

Lauren wollte gerade antworten, als Marshall ihr zuvor kam. 

„Er ist krank. Hab ihn heute morgen gesehen als er die Verträge vorbei gebracht hat. Scheint sich ein Fieber eingefangen zu haben. Er schien es eilig zu haben, dabei wollte ich ihm gerade von der Spezialkur meiner Mutter erzählen... Naja...“ Marshall zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Will versuchte sich einen kranken Sark vorzustellen, doch scheiterte. 

Die nächsten Stunden bekam er die Frage ob es ihm sehr schlecht ging nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Tatsache, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machte erschien Will wie der Witz des Jahres. 

Will machte sich gerade fertig für sein Treffen mit Eric, als Syd ihn zu sich rief. 

„Hey.“ sagte er, als er ihr Büro betrat, bekam allerdings keine Antwort. 

Syd war damit beschäftigt den Inhalt ihres Aktenkoffers zu durchwühlen. Nach einer Weile stöhnte sie frustriert, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn an. 

„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun.“ sagte Syd und Will kannte diese Stimme. Er wusste, dass es kein Entkommen gab. 

„Ähmm... Was denn?“ 

„Ich habe in einer Viertelstunde ein Meeting mit MacKinnon. Danach treffen wir uns mit Dad zum Essen und ich sollte ihm eigentlich einen Überblick der Werbekampagne geben, aber offensichtlich scheint Sark vergessen zu haben mir die Kopien zu schicken wie Vaughn ihn eigentlich gebeten hat.“ 

Sydney sah ihn aus fragenden, flehenden Augen an. Will wusste, dass dies nicht lange vorhalten würde, wenn er ablehnen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn erpressen oder so. 

„Verstehe ich dich richtig? Ich soll zu Sark fahren, Akten von ihm holen und sie dir dann vorbei bringen?“ 

„Du kannst sie mir zu faxen.“ meinte Syd diplomatisch. 

„Warum ruft ihr nicht Sark an und sagt ihm, dass er es euch zu faxen soll.“ Er fand die Frage berechtigt, aber Syd verzog nicht einmal eine Miene. 

„Er geht nicht ran. Weder an seinem Handy noch zu Hause. Entweder er ist tot oder taub.“ 

„Warum schickst du nicht Lauren?“ fragte Will und verschränkte die Arme. 

„Ich schicke dich, weil Lauren die Gelegenheit nutzen würde um in sein Bett zu krabbeln. Dafür haben wir keine Zeit.“ Will versuchte den Kommentar zurück zu beißen der auf seiner Zungenspitze lag und fragte statt dessen: „Es ist wichtig, oder?“ 

„Sehr. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass ich sie auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen habe.“ sie seufzte. „In Wirklichkeit ist es also meine Schuld. Hätte ich mich früher darum gekümmert, wäre das nicht passiert. Also, hilfst du deiner guten, alten Freundin aus der Patsche?“ 

Und da war er, der mitleidheischende Blick und was konnte Will anderes tun als die Augen zu verdrehen und ja zu sagen?

~*~

Er holte tief Luft und klingelte. 

Die Hoffnung, dass niemand aufmachen würde verpuffte, als er Geräusche von Innen hörte und kurz darauf die Tür aufgemacht wurde. 

Sark sah ihn an, als wäre er der Letzte den er hier erwartet hätte - Was er wahrscheinlich war. Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen, bevor Will Sark noch einmal musterte und schließlich feststellte: „Sie sehen tot aus.“ 

Und das sah er tatsächlich. Fieberglänzende Augen in einem unnatürlich bleichen Gesicht und dazu im Kontrast rote Wangen. Alles an ihm schien mit Schweiß überzogen zu sein und zu glänzen. 

„Dieser Charme.“ sagte Sark begann aber zu husten, dass Will glaubte jeden Moment würde seine Lunge mit heraus kommen. 

„Warum ist ihr Handy nicht an?“ fragte Will, als Sark ihn in sein Wohnzimmer führte. 

„Akku leer.“ 

„Und ihr Haustelefon?“ 

„Hab ich raus gestöpselt.“ 

„Vor oder nachdem Sie festgestellt haben, dass der Akku leer ist.“ 

„Wer sind Sie?“ fragte Sark plötzlich. „Inspector Closeau?“ 

Will überging den Kommentar: „Sydney versucht seit einiger Zeit Sie zu erreichen. Sie haben vergessen ihr ein paar Akten zu geben die sie braucht um Jack heute abend die Zusammenfassung der Kampagne zu zeigen.“ 

„Verdammt.“ Sark sah aus als erinnere er sich gerade daran, dass er gräßliche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er sprang auf und war aus dem Zimmer, bevor Will noch etwas sagen konnte. 

Einen Moment lang fragte er sich ob er ihm folgen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen und sah sich statt dessen um, nahm die Mischung aus moderner Eleganz und schwerer Regency war. Nichts was ihn überraschte. Glattes dunkelbraunes Holz an den Wänden, die Sessel und Sofas schwarzes Leder. Der Computer auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war angeschaltet und Akten waren über den Glastisch ausgebreitet. 

Sark betrat erneut das Wohnzimmer. „Ich habe sie ihr zugefaxt.“ hustete er und zeigte in Richtung Tür, als wolle er Will hinaus geleiten „Nun gut,“ sagte Sark sich räuspernd. „Ich muss noch einige Dinge erledigen.“ 

Er sah krank aus, jung und er war allein. Das allein reichte aus um Wills Helferkomplex anzukurbeln. Er konnte jetzt gehen und Eric treffen und Kaffee mit ihm trinken und währenddessen die ganze Zeit daran denken wie Sark hier saß, allein, in seine Akten vergraben und wahrscheinlich würde er ohne die nötige Ruhe das ganze Wochenende über Fieber und Husten haben. 

Die andere Option war, dass Will hier blieb. 

Will verdrehte die Augen. 

„Sie sind krank.“ sagte Will und verschränkte die Arme. 

„Nein, nur ein Husten. Das geht wieder weg.“ 

„Nein, Sie sind krank.“ Will streckte die Hand aus und berührte Sarks heiße Stirn. „Ihr Fieber ist ziemlich hoch. Sie brauchen Ruhe.“ Er sah wieder Sark an, der offensichtlich versuchte zu verstehen was vor sich ging. 

„Warum sind Sie nicht im Bett?“ die Frage kam plötzlich und brachte Sark beinahe aus der Balance. 

„Ich... Ich musste arbeiten.“ Sark zeigte auf die Akten die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. 

„Wenn Sie heute nicht ins Bett gehen und dort bleiben werden Sie es nur verschleppen. Dann könnte es sein, dass daraus eine Lungenentzündung wird.“ sagte Will schließlich. 

„Aber ich muss...“ 

„Nein, müssen Sie nicht.“ meinte Will stur und schob Sark in die Richtung in der er das Schlafzimmer vermutete. Sark ließ die Hände sinken. „Sie werden schlafen. Und wenn ich Sie ans Bett binden muss.“ 

Sark ließ sich mit wenig Widerstand aus dem Wohnzimmer navigieren. 

„Ist das ein Versprechen?“ fragte Sark in seiner normalen arroganten Weise, doch irgendwie fühlte Will sich nicht im geringsten berührt. Vielleicht weil Sarks Augen tränten und er leuchtete wie eine 60 Watt Birne ohne Schirm. 

„Wieso tut man auch so was selten Blödes und spielt Tennis im Regen?“ murmelte Will abwertend. 

„Das hab ich gehört.“ meinte Sark, erneut mit diesem leicht schmollendem Unterton. Will bemerkte plötzlich dass er lächelte. „Dadurch haben wir MacKinnon im Sack.“ 

„Ja. Wunderbar. Der Mann wäre sowieso dran gewesen.“ Sark gab einen Laut der Frustration von sich. 

„Aber so ist es... Ist es...“ 

„So haben Sie nur bewiesen, dass Sie der Beste sind... Was wir bereits wussten. Machogehabe.“ meinte Will gerade, als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten. Dieses war ebenfalls keine Überraschung. Wie der Rest der Wohnung sah es aus, als würde niemand hier wohnen, als wäre es nur ein Ausstellungsstück. Perfekt gemachtes Bett, mit kleinen und großen Kissen die in einer ganz bestimmten Reihenfolge dort lagen, da war sich Will sicher, und die er bestimmt niemals ohne fremde Hilfe reproduzieren könnte. 

Will zog die Vorhänge zu, so dass es schön dunkel war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm mehr als einmal gesagt wie schlecht es war bei Tag zu schlafen, weshalb man die Vorhänge zuziehen sollte wenn man krank war. 

Gerade als Sark mit Jeans und allem ins Bett steigen wollte schüttelte Will den Kopf. 

„Ziehen Sie sich was anderes an. So gehen Sie nicht ins Bett. Ich bin in der Küche und koche ihnen Tee. Wenn ich zurück komme liegen Sie im Bett, mit der Decke bis zum Kinn.“ 

„Ja, Sir.“ sagte Sark artig, mit einem verschmitzten, aber doch irgendwie dankbarem Lächeln.

Will ging in die Küche, griff nach seinem Handy und rief Eric an. Erklärte ihm, dass etwas dazwischen gekommen sei, die Arbeit betreffend. Eric verstand das, sagte er und er scherzte über Wills Arbeitseifer, obwohl Will hören konnte, dass ihm nicht nach scherzen zumute war. 

Für einige Momente fühlte Will sich schuldig und beschämt über sich selbst, denn Eric hatte so etwas nicht verdient, aber andererseits... Anderseits musste Will feststellen dass egal wie viele Seiten etwas hat, man schließlich doch das tat was einem seine Gefühle sagten.

Er wollte hier sein. Er wollte lieber hier bei einem kranken Sark, als bei einem Date sein. Er fragte sich ob Lauren das gleiche getan hätte. Ob sie es auch mit einem kranken Sark aufgenommen hätte. Ob Sark sie gelassen hätte. Will wünschte sich, dass dem nicht so war. 

Er lenkte sich damit ab, dass er den Kühlschrank durch forstete, der so gut wie leer war. Bis auf Joghurt, Milch, Schokoladeneis und Äpfel. In einem der Schränke fand er eine klare Hühnerbrühe aus der Dose, die herhalten musste. 

Er erinnerte sich an seine Mutter und wie er ihr dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie Suppe für seine kranke Schwester gemacht hatte die mit einer Lungenentzündung im Bett lag. 

Was Essen muss man, selbst wenn man nicht will. Sagte seine Mutter immer und selbst wenn er den Spruch damals immer doof gefunden hatte (und ihn heute auch irgendwie peinlich fand) wusste er doch, dass sie recht hatte. 

Also rührte Will Suppe an und kochte eine Kanne Tee. Nach zwanzig Minuten war er fertig, fand in der hintersten Ecke eines Schrankes Zwieback und trug das ganze auf einem Tablett hinüber in Sarks Schlafzimmer. 

Er dachte nicht darüber nach, dass dies hier sein Schlafzimmer war, dass er hier vielleicht mit Lauren geschlafen hatte, dass er hier vielleicht mit ihm geschlafen hätte. Er konzentrierte sich statt dessen auf die Suppe und dass sie nicht überschwappte.

Sark lag, wie Will befohlen hatte, in seinem Bett. Will kam langsam näher, immer noch auf das Tablett konzentriert. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Bett. 

„Was haben Sie gemacht?“ fragte Sark überrascht. 

„Etwas zu Essen. Sie haben doch bestimmt nichts gegessen, nicht wahr?“ 

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ 

„Sie müssen was essen.“ sagte Will und fühlte sich wie seine Mutter. 

Will stellte das Tablett auf Sarks Beine und schüttete ihm Tee ein. 

„Jetzt werden Sie essen so viel sie können. Wahrscheinlich schaffen sie sowieso nicht soviel. Lassen Sie es am besten hier stehen, so dass sie was von dem Zwieback später essen können. In der Küche auf dem Ofen steht Hühnerbrühe. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie heute Abend Hunger bekommen werden, aber für Morgen reicht es bestimmt noch. Bleiben Sie zu Hause. Arbeiten Sie nicht. Schlafen Sie viel. Sie werden sehen, dass es am Sonntag besser sein wird. Erschrecken Sie sich nicht wenn das Fieber noch einmal hoch geht, das ist normal. Trinken Sie viel Tee. Wenn es am Montag nicht weg sein sollte, gehen Sie zum Arzt. Alles verstanden?“ 

Sark sah ihn forschend an, genauso wie er ihn angesehen hatte, als er das erste Mal Nein gesagt hatte, als er ihn zum Essen eingeladen hatte. So wie er ihn angesehen hatte, am Pool, nachdem er ihn geküßt hatte. So wie er ihn letzte Woche angesehen hatte, im Fahrstuhl. 

Will spürte wie ihm heiß wurde und dann kalt, ein delikater Schauer der ihn überfiel und seine Wangen rötete. Gott sei Dank war es so dunkel, dass er es bestimmt nicht gesehen hatte. 

„Danke.“ sagte Sark einfach, erstaunt. „Warum tun Sie das?“ 

„Damit Sie zur Präsentation wieder fit sind.“ log Will und fischte einen Zettel und einen Kuli aus seiner Jackentasche und kritzelte seine Telefonnummer darauf. Er fühlte sich als wäre er 14 und dies wäre sein erstes Date. 

„Hier. Meine Telefonnummer, falls Sie morgen früh aufwachen und sich an nichts mehr erinnern.“ legte den Zettel auf den Nachttisch ohne Sark anzusehen. 

„Jetzt essen sie schon. Ich habe kein Arsen rein getan.“ Sark lächelte und Will spürte wie sein Herz schneller Schlug. 

Er wandte sich zum gehen um. 

„Mr Tippin?“ Will blieb stehen und drehte sich um. 

„Ja?“ 

Sark räusperte sich. 

„Warum... Bleiben Sie nicht noch einen Moment. Nur so lange. Nur so lange bis ich gegessen habe und weiß, dass sie mich nicht tatsächlich nicht vergiftet haben?“ 

Will stand in der Tür und fragte sich was Sark tun würde wenn Will in sein Bett krabbeln würde. Wenn er solange neben ihm liegen bleiben würde, bis er eingeschlafen war. Will blinzelte und lächelte vorsichtig, ging die Schritte zu Sarks Bett wieder zurück. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich und sah zu wie Sark Löffel für Löffel die Suppe aß und fragte sich ob es normal war, dass sein Herz so schnell schlug. 

Irgendwann fing Sark an über das Projekt zu reden und Will bemerkte kaum, dass er das Tablett neben sich gestellt hatte und tiefer in die Kissen gerutscht war. 

„Wenn das Projekt vorbei ist werde ich unsere Abteilung in Taipeh besuchen müssen. Bristow meinte Sie hätten nachgelassen.“ sagte Sark schläfrig. „Waren Sie schon mal in Taipeh?“ 

Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich war mal in Los Angeles. Chicago. Wisconsin und Tacoma. Das war’s auch schon.“ 

„Wisconsin.“ wiederholte Sark. „Hört sich langweilig an.“ 

Will lachte. „Es *ist* langweilig. Aber meine Tante wohnt dort und meine Schwester und ich sind fast jeden Sommer zu ihr gefahren. Für Kinder ist es nett dort. Viel Wald. Wir hatten dort eine schöne Zeit und meine Tante ist jemand den ich sehr liebe. Sie ist ein phantastischer Mensch und--“ Will lächelte und stand auf. 

„Und Sie sind endlich eingeschlafen.“ sagte er zu sich selbst.

Will schob das Tablett so weit weg, dass Sark es im Schlaf nicht umwerfen würde, hielt einen Moment lang inne und sah in Sarks schlafenden Gesicht. 

Es war so seltsam festzustellen, dass dies der gleiche Mann war mit dem Will geschlafen hatte. 

Es gab die beiden Männer die sich auf einem Flugplatz begegnet waren und miteinander geschlafen hatten und es gab die beiden Männer die miteinander arbeiteten. Gerade spürte Will, dass es keinen Unterschied machte. Gerade sah er sich mit dem Mann konfrontiert, den Will zuerst getroffen hatte, der nun hier im Bett seines Kollegen lag. Will spürte wie sich die Linien auflösten. 

Dies alles war seltsam und verwirrend, denn Will stellte fest dass er sich zwar zuerst in den Fremden am Flughafen verliebt hatte, nun allerdings langsam aber sicher die gleichen Gefühle für den englischen arroganten Bastard Sark entwickelte. 

Will schloss leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und ging ins Wohnzimmer, stellte den Computer aus, sammelte die Akten auf, die etwas mit der Werbekampagne zu tun hatten und nahm sie mit. Nur für alle Fälle sagte er sich. 

Nur um sicher zu stellen dass er nicht arbeiten würde. 

Will würde sie fertig machen. 

Er würde sowieso an nichts anderes denken können als an ihn. 

 


	7. Teil 7

**Part 7**

 

Francie rief ihn am Freitag Abend vier Mal an, doch jedes Mal lehnte Will ihr Angebot ab in ‚diesen neuen Club‘ zu gehen. Schließlich ergab sie sich in ihre Niederlage und drohte ihm damit am nächsten morgen zu ihm zu kommen um mit ihm zu Frühstücken. 

Doch am Samstag blieb Besuch aus und Will konnte sich ganz darauf konzentrieren dem Projekt den letzten Schliff zu verpassen. 

Die einzige Unterbrechung war ein Anruf Sydneys, die ihm dafür dankte das er bei Sark gewesen sei und ihm von einem Abendessen mit Vaughn berichtete. Will lächelte in sich hinein und fragte eher beiläufig ob es ein Date gewesen sei. Syd schwieg für einen Moment, bevor sie erwiderte das sie das hoffte. 

Es war das erste Mal seit langem das sie ehrlich mit ihm über Vaughn sprach und erst als sie das Gespräch beendet hatten, dachte er das dies vielleicht der beste Moment gewesen war um Syd zu sagen das er mit Sark geschlafen hatte. 

Gegen Abend rief Eric an und fragte ob sie sich nicht treffen wollten. Will erklärte ihm das er noch immer an der Präsentation arbeitete und das er für ein Treffen am folgenden Morgen sei. Sie beschlossen also das Eric am nächsten Morgen zu Will kommen sollte. 

Will glaubte das er ihm zumindest ein Frühstück schuldete, da er ihn am Freitag versetzt hatte. Und allein dieser Gedanke ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Er mochte Eric und seine Gesellschaft. Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich so verpflichtet dazu sich mit ihm zu treffen? 

Er saß an seinem Küchentisch, starrte nieder auf die Akten und das Bild von Sark vor seinen Augen war Antwort genug auf jede Frage die er hätte stellen können. Er ging an diesem Abend früh ins Bett und wurde am folgenden Morgen von einem ungeduldigem Klingeln geweckt. 

Er verfluchte Eric innerlich, stolperte beinahe, während er sich ein T-Shirt schnappte, riß die Tür auf nur um-

„Guten Morgen, Mr Tippin.“ 

Ein relativ gesunder Sark stand ihm gegenüber und lächelte ihn amüsiert an. 

„Was suchen Sie hier?“ entfuhr es Will und sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wollte er sie zurück nehmen. 

„Sie haben meine Akten gestohlen, Mr Tippin.“ stellte Sark klar und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und sah Will auf eine Art an, die ihn überall erröten ließ. Will zog das T-Shirt in einem hastigem Zug über. 

„Oh das.“ meinte Will und fuhr sich über sein Haar, die Stelle wo sein Haar gewöhnlich zu allein Seiten ab stand. „Ja. Ich habe ihre Akten mitgenommen. Kommen Sie rein.“ 

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Will um und ging in Richtung Küche, die in einem Zustand allgemeinem Chaos war. Da Eric erst irgendwann gegen 11 Uhr gekommen wäre, hätte Will noch genug Zeit gehabt um aufzuräumen und eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. 

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?“ fragte Will und füllte bereits Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine. 

„Gerne.“ antwortete Sark, dessen Augen auf den Tisch gerichtet waren. 

Will warf einen Blick auf seinen Küchentisch und begann systematisch die Akten zu ordnen. Sark der hinter ihm stand hielt plötzlich seine Hand fest und beugte sich ein wenig vor. 

„Das ist gut.“ sagte er abwesend und schien nicht zu bemerken das Will die Luft angehalten hatte. „Mir gefällt das sie das Logo nicht verändert haben. Und das hier...“ er zeigte auf einen seiner Entwürfe. „Das wird dem Vorstand gefallen.“ 

Sark redete weiter, aber Will konnte nicht wirklich zuhören. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt seiner Hand und Sarks Daumen, der selbstvergessen über seinen Handrücken strich. Will hatte nicht gewusst das sein Handrücken und sein Schwanz irgendwelche Nerven verband, aber gerade war er sich zu 100% sicher das eine ganze Nervenbahn diese beiden Körperteile verband. 

Sark sah ihn plötzlich an, als habe er ihn etwas sehr wichtiges gefragt und das *hatte* er wahrscheinlich auch, mit dem kleinem Problem das Wills Gedanken immer noch zwischen Hand und Schwanz hin und her sausten. 

Will wurde plötzlich klar das dies kein Zufall war. Das nichts bei Sark ein Zufall war. Alles war geplant und durch organisiert, nicht wie bei Will, dessen ganzes Leben aus Chaos und Unordnung bestand. 

Doch warum? 

Nur um Will ins Bett zu bekommen? Sicherlich konnte Sark jeden Mann und jede Frau haben die er haben wollte. Sicherlich  _ wusste _ er das auch. Warum also war er so hartnäckig und nutzte jede Gelegenheit die er kriegen konnte um Will davon zu überzeugen das sie Sex haben sollten? Doch sicherlich nicht weil--?

Will bemerkte abwesend das Sarks Atem ebenfalls schwerer ging.

Sie sahen sich nun offen an und Sarks Hand glitt von seinem Handgelenk seinen Arm hinauf und ja, all seine Nerven verliefen  _ dort _ entlang. 

Diesmal war es Will der Sark zu sich zog und dieser lächelte ein Raubtierlächeln, als würde ihm diese Wendung besonders gut gefallen. Er schlang seine Arme um Wills Hals, während sich Wills Hände mit Sarks Hüften und seinem Po wieder bekannt machten. 

Will glaubte nicht das es *tatsächlich* klingelte, als sie sich gerade küssen wollten. 

Schließlich passierte so etwas nur in schlechten Liebesfilmen oder chlichehaften Kitschromanen. Aber als es das zweite und dritte Mal klingelte wurde Will klar das dies kein Scherz war, was Sarks Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte. 

„Tut mir leid.“ murmelte Will und entwandt sich aus Sarks Umarmung. „Ich hätte sagen sollen das ich Besuch bekomme.“

Will verließ die Küche und öffnete die Tür und dort stand ein lächelnder Eric, mit Brötchen und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen auch frischen Hörnchen und Will wurde klar das Eric etwas besseres verdiente, denn alles an was er gerade denken konnte war: Hätte er nicht zumindest 5 Minuten zu spät kommen können? 15 Minuten? Am besten eine ganze Stunde? 

Warum hatte er ihn treffen wollen? 

„Hi.“ meinte Eric und trat in die Wohnung. 

„Hi.“ erwiderte Will und noch bevor Eric die Küche betreten konnte, stürmte ihnen Sark, beide Arme voller Akten, entgegen. 

„Oh.“ meinte Eric und sah Sark mit skeptisch gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Sark. Hey. Wie geht’s Ihnen? Was macht die Erkältung?“ 

„Besser, danke.“ erwiderte der blonde Mann eisig und blieb widerwillig in der Tür stehen. 

Eric sah Will an, der etwas hilflos daneben stand. 

„Mir war nicht klar das dies ein ganzes Morgenbuffett wird. Dann hätte ich noch Lauren und Vaughn eingeladen.“ Eric lächelte zwar als er das sagte, aber der Blick dem er Sark zuwarf war alles andere als zuvorkommend.

„Nein,“ sagte Sark und verzog seinen Mund zu etwas das vielleicht ein Lächeln war. „,ich war gerade im Begriff zu gehen. Danke für die Akten, Mr Tippin.“ 

Bevor Will noch irgend etwas sagen konnte hatte Sark die Tür zugezogen. Eric fragte was dem denn über die Leber gelaufen sei und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Will ihm nicht antwortete. 

Den Rest des Morgens wurde der Besuch nicht wieder aufgebracht. So als wäre nichts passiert.

Das schlimmste an der Sache war, das diesmal wirklich nicht passiert war. 

~*~

Die Präsentation am Montag Morgen war ein voller Erfolg. Selbst Jack Bristow und Kendall schienen sich ausnahmsweise einig zu sein. 

Will selbst war überrascht über die Tatsache wie gut Sark und er sich während der Präsentation ergänzt hatten, wie einfach es gewesen war den Faden aufzugreifen, wenn Sark es von ihm erwartete oder wie geschickt Sark Wills hin und wieder eingeworfene Kommentare in seinen eigenen Vortrag eingearbeitet hatte. 

Dies war *ihrer beider* Projekt. Sie hatten soviel Zeit und Kraft dahinein investiert, das es einfach gut hatte werden müssen. Es fühlte sich gut an festzustellen das Sark gestern offensichtlich noch einmal seine ganzen Unterlagen durchgegangen war und Wills Kommentare, Verbesserungen und Fußnoten berücksichtigt hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie etwas wirklich gutes geschaffen. 

Nun, wenigstens schien Will nicht der einzige zu sein der über diese neue Entwicklung überrascht war. 

Am Ende des Meetings schüttelte Bristow ihnen die Hände und beglückwünschte sie beide zu ihrer Zusammenarbeit und ihren ausgesprochen guten Teams. Kendall klopfte ihnen auf die Schulter und Vaughn kratzte ein paar anerkennende Worte zusammen.

Nachdem sie lebend aus diesem Strudel an Euphorie entkommen waren, fand sich Will mit Sark konfrontiert, der ihm ohne Worte ein Glas Champagner in die Hand drückte und das Glas hob. Will lächelte und tat es ihm gleich und sie tranken auf... nun...  _ irgendwas. _

Sie standen eine ganze Weile so schweigend beieinander. Es dauerte seine Zeit bis Will seine Gedanken geordnet hatte und seinen Mut zusammen genommen hatte, bevor er Sark offen ansah und begann. „Hören Sie, Sark--“

Das war alles was er heraus brachte bevor Lauren plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte, Sarks Gesicht in ihre bleichen, kleinen Hände nahm, ihn zu sich zog und küsste. 

Für einen Moment glaubte Will das dies nur ein Scherz sei, doch dann kam der Schmerz und so verschwand Will mit seinem Champagnerglas sang- und klanglos in Richtung Ausgang. 

Er kämpfte sich durch das übervolle Büro in Richtung Fahrstühle. Als er sich umsah entdeckte er Syd, die sich mit Ihrem Vater unterhielt und er bemerkte nur am Rande das Vaughns Hand auf Syds Hüfte ruhte und sie glücklicher aussah, als er sie in einer langen Zeit gesehen hatte.

Er lief beinahe in Marshall hinein, der ihn fragte wo er hin wollte und er erzählte etwas von Hawaii, woraufhin Marshall lachte und meinte er habe es sich verdient. 

Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. 

Er wartete geduldig auf den Fahrstuhl und versuchte das Bild von Lauren und Sark aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Sich das Gehirn mit Lauge ab zu bürsten erschien plötzlich sehr verführerisch. 

Laurens Gehirn mit Lauge ab zu bürsten erschien Will sogar wie eine Eingebung. 

Wenn ihn die Polizei später fragen würde, würde er es einfach auf die Stimmen schieben.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. 

„Tippin!“ 

Will öffnete die Augen und konnte sehen wie Sark am Ende des Ganges versuchte an Marshall vorbei zu kommen ohne Gewalt anzuwenden. 

Will drückte auf einen Knopf und die Fahrstuhltüren gaben ein fröhliches  _ Bing! _ von sich, als sie sich schlossen. 

Er hoffte das er es sich nur eingebildet hatte, das Sark ihn „Will!“ rief.

 

 


	8. Teil 8

**Part 8**

Syd hatte recht: Unter normalen Umständen würde Will Sark nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

 

Will brauchte sich nicht einmal mehr vor Sark zu verstecken, jetzt wo die Werbekampagne zu Ende war. Er begegnete ihm nicht mehr in den Gängen, wenn Will zum Beispiel zum Kopierraum musste, sah ihn nicht mehr wenn er an seinem Büro vorbei ging, da die Rolläden immer zugezogen waren und Lauren bemerkte eines Mittags zu gleichen Teilen eifersüchtig und stolz das Sark jetzt eine Sekretärin hatte, die ihm seinen Tee brachte.

 

Es hieß das Lauren und Sark ein Paar waren und jedes Mal wenn das Thema in einer Konversation aufgebracht wurde lächelte er und sagte das die beiden einander verdienten. Leute die Will kannten wussten das dies nicht gerade als Kompliment gemeint war, aber alle anderen schien dieser Ausspruch mit Wills Lächeln gepaart zu gefallen. 

Sark verschwand aus Wills Leben und seiner Arbeit. Es gab keine peinlichen Momente mehr, keine sexuell frustrierte Energie wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen oder hitzige Diskussionen die meist damit endeten das sie sich -beinahe- küssten. 

In anderen Worten: Will Tippins Leben kehrte zur Normalität zurück. 

Das einzige das an Sark erinnerte war ein weiterer Erfolg in seiner Laufbahn als Grafiker und die Skizze einer Schautafel die Sark vergessen hatte, als er seine Akten eilig zusammen gelesen hatte. Das besagte Schautafel an seiner Pinnwand hing war etwas über das er nicht nachdachte. Er hatte sie dort nach einer langen Nacht mit seinem guten Freund Jack Daniels auf gehangen und jedes Mal wenn er das Bedürfnis verspürte sie weg zuschmeißen stand er minutenlang davor und starrte dieses simple Stück Papier an, als könne es ihm alle seine Fragen beantworten, bis er es aufgab und es einfach dort hängen ließ. 

Die Devise war schließlich leben und leben lassen. 

Will schien in einer Art Warteraum des Lebens zu sitzen in der er schlecht geschriebene Klatschzeitungen lass, während er Mozarts Nachtmusik hörte. Würde dies so weiter gehen, würde er persönlich dafür sorgen das er in ein Koma fiel. 

Francie versuchte ihn ein paar Mal zur Rede zu stellen, aber jedes Mal wieder schaffte er es ihr zu entkommen oder sie mit Ausreden ab zu fertigen. Syd hingegen war zu sehr damit beschäftigt das sie und Vaughn nun offiziell ein Paar waren und er konnte ihr ihrer Unachtsamkeit einfach nicht böse sein. 

Und dann war da ja auch noch Eric: Eric, der ihn damit überraschte Freitag abends vor seiner Tür aufzutauchen und Splatter Filme mitzubringen. Der Will zum Lachen brachte und ihm Pfannkuchen mit Chocolate Chips backte. 

Dies war näher an einer Beziehung, als alles was er in den letzten vier Jahren gehabt hatte und er hatte das Gefühl das eine Beziehung tatsächlich klappen würde - 

Wäre er in ihn verliebt. 

Und so tat Will was er in Zeiten der Not nun mal tat: Er stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Er schien eine festere Bindung zu seinem Schreibtisch zu entwickeln, als zu Francie und das hieß schon etwas. Als er eines Nachts davon träumte nackt im Büro zu arbeiten wusste er das er es ein wenig zurück schrauben musste und so ließ er sich nur all zu gerne von Francie überreden mit ihr ein wenig feiern zu gehen. 

Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend verursachten Kopfschmerzen. Francie hatte ihn in einen ‚dieser neuen Clubs‘ ausgeführt, die sie eigentlich nur für Freitag Abende reserviert zu haben schien. Sie hatten getanzt, Tequilla getrunken und Eiscreme gegessen. Außerdem erinnerte er sich an eine betrunkene und sehr laute Interpretation des Liedes ‚Can’t take my eyes of off you‘ die Will dazu brachte dem Tequilla für immer ab zu schwören. 

Er bedeckte seine Augen mit einer Hand und rührte mit der anderen das Alkaseltzer in Wasser auf. Er zuckte jedes Mal zusammen wenn Lauren an seinem Schreibtisch vorbei stakste und/oder sie irgendwelche Aktenschräncke zu schmiss. 

Nach einer Weile verzog er sich in die kleine Küche, in der es duster und ruhig war und trank mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sein Alkaseltzer. Nachdem dies geschehen war kam Kaffee dran und als auch dies nichts nütze wünschte er sich er wäre Arzt geworden oder hätte zumindest eine ältliche Tante mit irgendeinem schmerzhaften Leiden, so dass er ihre Vicodin stehlen konnte. 

_ Hätte _ er eine ältliche Tante könnte er sich außerdem ihren Gehstock ausleihen und Lauren wiederholt damit gegen beide Schienbeine schlagen, denn sie begann ihm wirklich auf die Nerven zu gehen. 

„Was _ist_ mit Lauren? Sie ist noch ungenießbarer als sonst.“ meinte Will zu Jenny, die sich gerade Kaffee einschüttete. Sie sah ihn ein wenig komisch an, so etwa als sei ihm eine Hand aus dem Kopf gewachsen die ihren Hintern angrabschte. 

„Will.“ sagte Jenny geduldig und strich ihr langes braunes Haar zurück. „Sie ist so schon seit Tagen.“ 

„Aha.“ Will nickte und es gab eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, die Will vielleicht begriffen hätte, würde sein Kopf nicht so verdammt weh tun. „Und _wieso_?“ 

Jenny zuckte die Schultern. 

„Keine Ahnung.“ antwortete sie, als sie die Küche verließ. „Aber Herzlich Willkommen zurück in der realen Welt.“

Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ruhig, nachdem er Lauren gesagt hatte das sie das zuschlagen von Türen doch bitte auf das Damenclo verlegen sollte, was sie auch prompt tat und bis jetzt immer noch nicht wieder an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurück gekehrt war. 

Will wollte nicht mit den ahnungslosen Putzfrauen tauschen die, die Zerstörung entdecken würden die seine Assistentin dort anrichtete. 

Will hatte sich soweit zusammengerafft das er nun in der Lage war wieder zu arbeiten und gerade als seine Notizen begannen wieder Sinn zu machen klingelte das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Art Department. Sie sprechen mit Will Tippin. Hallo?“ 

„PR Abteilung. Ich bin Anna Espinosa, Mr Sarks persönliche Assistentin. Guten Tag, Mr Tippin.“ Will war stolz auf sich das er seinen Kaffee bei diesen Worten nicht ausspuckte. 

„Umm...“ begann Will, doch Ms Espinosa redete weiter. Will stellte seinen Kaffee auf den Schreibtisch um jeden Unfall zu vermeiden. 

„Mr Sark fordert Sie dazu auf bitte umgehend sein Büro aufzusuchen.“ 

„Umgehend?“ fragte Will etwas kleinlaut. „So wie jetzt sofort?“ 

Ms Espinosa wiederholte Mr Sarks Aufforderung in der gleichen unpersönlichen Stimme wie zuvor und Will nickte und sagte schließlich: „Das heißt wohl sofort.“ 

„Das heißt wohl ich kann Mr Sark sagen das sie gleich bei ihm sind?“ 

Will schoß dem Telefon ein Todesstarren zu und hoffte das Ms Espinosa zumindest einen Teil davon ab bekam. 

„Ich führe hier ebenfalls eine Abteilung.“ empörte sich Will, obwohl er glaubte das es sich bei ihm eher weinerlich anhörte. „Und--“

„Heißt das ja?“

Will schürzte die Lippen und legte auf. Er griff nach seinem Kaffee, trank einen Schluck und-

Nun. Sagen wir, Will konnte dabei zugucken wie sich auf seinem Hemd und seiner Jeans ein großer Kaffeefleck bildete, während Marshall verzweifelt versuchte den Fleck mit Taschentüchern einzudämmen und Will gleichzeitig versuchte zu überzeugen das er ihn (bitte bitte bitte!) nicht feuern sollte, egal wie wütend er gerade war. 

Will sagte Marshall er würde ihn feuern, würde er weiterhin seinen Schritt anfassen woraufhin Marshall errötend verschwand und Will die Augen schloss und sehr, sehr tief seufzte. 

Schließlich begann sein Telefon erneut zu läuten und er begab sich auf den Weg zu Sarks Büro, das auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes war. Wenigstens drehten sich die Leute um, bevor sie begannen über ihn zu lachen. 

Und er bekam nur zwei Kommentare darüber zu hören das er doch bereits zu alt war um sich einzunässen.  _ Har Har. _

Als Will schließlich den Schreibtisch Ms Espinosas erreichte wurde ihm plötzlich klar warum Lauren so eifersüchtig war. Sie war wandelnder Sex. Groß, schwarz und mit sehr üppigen Attributen mit denen Lauren leider nicht mithalten konnte. 

Sie sah ihn skeptisch aus schwarzen Augen an, bevor sie ihm sagte das Mr Sark ihn bereits erwartete. Will brachte ein nicht allzu nettes „Danke.“ hervor, bevor er Sarks Büro betrat. 

Sark sah auf, erkannte Will und schloss die Akte in der er bis eben gerade vertieft gewesen zu sein schien. 

Will stand einen Moment unschlüssig vor Sarks Schreibtisch, bis er bemerkte das Sarks Blick nicht seinem Gesicht galt sondern dem Fleck der Wills Hose zierte. 

Er setzte sich demonstrativ hin und verbiss sich den Kommentar darüber das er versuchen würde nicht auf Sarks Ledersessel zu tropfen.  _ Har Har _ .

„Marshall und ich hatten einen kleinen Unfall nachdem ihre Sekretärin mich anrief.“ sagte Will ohne recht zu wissen wieso.

Sark nickte verstehend, aber abwesend. 

Einen viel zu langen Moment schwiegen sie einander an und Will fragte sich ob Sark tatsächlich nicht wusste wie er anfangen sollte.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen.“ erinnerte Will ihn unnötigerweise. 

„Ja.“ meinte Sark und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich...“ Sark stockte und sah Will fragend an. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Wasser? Tee? Kaffee?“ 

Will verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, ich bin nicht durstig.“ 

Sark nickte erneut. 

„Dann kommen wir gleich zum Punkt.“ sagte er und Will versuchte sich auf Sarks Gesicht zu konzentrieren und nicht seine Hände. „Leider bin ich nie dazu gekommen Ihnen zu sagen das sie und ihr Team gute Arbeit geleistet haben, Mr Tippin. Und noch mehr tut es mir leid das wir unterbrochen worden sind, bevor ich--“ Sark klang nun wieder wie er selbst, wahrscheinlich weil er über den Teil mit dem Kompliment hinaus gekommen war. „--Sie zu einem Dinner einladen konnte.“ 

Will fragte sich ob dies einer von diesen Träumen war wo er nicht nur nackt im Büro arbeitete, sondern wo Sark plötzlich auftauchte und ihn fragte ob er nicht in  _ seinem _ Büro nackt arbeiten wollte. Und sie schließlich überhaupt nicht arbeiteten. 

Außer man zählte das horizontale Gewerbe mit. 

Will blinzelte. 

„Was sagten Sie gerade?“ 

„Ich fragte Sie ob ich Sie zu einem Dinner einladen darf.“ wiederholte Sark und um so kribbeliger Will wurde, um so ruhiger schien Sark zu werden. 

„Hören Sie, Tippin,“ sagte Sark und fixierte ihn mit grauen Augen. „Dies ist meine Art und Weise Danke zu sagen. Dies ist kein Date. Aber ich denke ich habe es mehr als nur klar gemacht das ich in mehr als nur Ihrer Arbeit interessiert bin.“

Wills Kopf begann wieder zu hämmern. Um genau zu sein hatte sich das Hämmern in ein dumpfes Pochen gegen seine Schädeldecke verwandelt. 

„Wir sind beide erwachsen und können darüber objektiv reden.“ Wills Mund wurde trocken und er wünschte sich er hätte Sarks Angebot angenommen und etwas zu trinken genommen. „Seit dem Moment am Flughafen wollte ich Sie und nachdem ich Sie hatte, wollte ich Sie wieder.“

All sein Blut schien plötzlich entschieden zu haben Urlaub im Süden machen zu müssen, aber Sark redete ungerührt weiter. 

„Hätte ich Sie am Morgen danach nicht in diesem Büro kennen gelernt, wäre ich nach der Arbeit zu Ihrer Wohnung gefahren. Allerdings halte ich nichts davon wenn berufliches und persönliches zusammen kommt, doch ich weiß auch das dies nichts weiter als Sex wäre, weshalb ich mir keine Sorgen mache. Ich weiß das Sie mich als Menschen nicht ausstehen können und ich weiß auch das Sie mich wollen.“

Und das war nicht schwer herauszubekommen denn Wills Körper reagierte mit der einzigen Art zu Sarks Stimme und Sex, die er kannte: Sein Schwanz war bereits halb hart und zeichnete sich unter dem nassen Kaffeefleck auf beinahe obszöne Art ab. 

„Was ich Ihnen jetzt also vorschlage ist ein Geschäftsessen gefolgt von sehr gutem, heißem und langem Sex.“

Will fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig schwindelig, als Sark das sagte. 

„Sie treffen die Entscheidung, Mr Tippin. Und egal welche Antwort es ist,“ an dieser Stelle lächelte er hinterlistig. „,danach sind sie sicher vor mir und meinen Avancen.“ 

Sarks Blick schien Will zu durchbohren und er hatte das Gefühl als sei nicht genug Sauerstoff in diesem Raum, der durchtränkt von Traumbildern und Realität war und Will wusste, er wusste es so genau wie er hier saß, das dies nicht gut war. Nicht gut sein konnte. 

Sein Kopf sagte  _ nein _ . 

Aber jede Faser seines Körpers sagte  _ ja _ , wollte nichts anderes als seine Hände wieder auf seinem Körper zu spüren, seine Hände die es geschafft hatten das er sich so gut fühlte, die es geschafft hatten das er alles vergaß. 

Will räusperte sich.

„Wann treffen wir uns?“ 

Sark schien für einen Moment die Luft anzuhalten, bevor seine Augen gefährlich aufblitzten. Er sah zufrieden aus, er würde bekommen was er wollte. 

„Ich hole sie heute Abend um 19.30 Uhr ab. Ich hoffe sie haben einen Anzug.“ 

„Ja.“ antwortete er und wehrte sich gegen das Bild des staubigen Anzugs das ihm sein Hirn zeigte, das irgendwo in seinem Schrank lag und aus dessen Taschen höchstwahrscheinlich bereits giftige Pilze wuchsen. 

Will holte Luft, stand auf und war mit ein paar Schritten hinter Sarks Schreibtisch, packte ihn etwas zu hart bei seinem Hemd und küsste ihn. 

Es war nichts was Sark erwartet hatte, aber er war sehr anpassungsfähig - zwar überrascht, aber nicht so perplex, als dass er nicht seinen Mund öffnete so dass Will mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund eindringen konnte. Wäre dies ein Spiel der New York Nets wäre dies ein Dunk in letzter Minute: Schnell, unerwartet, aber nötig für den Punkteausgleich zur ersten Spielpause. 

Und Wills Körper war das aufschreiende und jubelnde Publikum. 

Wills Hand stellte indessen fest das Will nicht der einzige war der jubelte und rieb seine Hand noch ein wenig härter gegen Sarks Errektion. 

„Später.“ brachte Sark atemlos heraus und Will erlaubte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln. 

„Später.“ stimmte er zu. „Ich wollte nur sicherstellen das ich nicht der einzige bin für den es eine verdammt lange Zeit wird.“ 

Damit entließ Will Sark und verließ das Büro ohne zurück zu sehen.

Will schloß die Tür hinter sich und atmete aus. Für einen ganzen Moment blockte er die natürliche Reaktion eines neurotischen Anfalls aus und dachte nur daran was gerade geschehen war. Will musste sich ein wenig über sich selbst wundern und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Er fühlte sich wie Michael Douglas in  _ Basic Instinct _ . Nur das er weder ein Cop war, noch das er einen Lügendetektor hatte an den er Sark anschließen konnte. 

Mit einem lauten durchdringenden  _ pomp _ knallte Sarks Sekretärin den Hörer auf die Gabel und Will erwachte aus dem Traumland. Und bevor Will sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber machen konnte das die ganze Firma in wenigen Minuten wissen würde das Will Tippin das Büro von Julian Sark mit einem Ständer verlassen hatte, warf ihm Ms Espinosa einen Blick zu und das Problem verschwand wie von selbst: Ms Espinosa war zwar eine sexy Frau, aber  _ ihr _ Todesstarren würde selbst die Leichenstarre dazu bringen weglaufen zu wollen. 

~*~

„Definitiv der Schwarze.“ sagte Francie und warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Will sah sich selbst zweifelnd im Spiegel an und erwiderte ihren Blick mit einer in die Stirn gezogenen Braue. 

Für ihn war ein Anzug ein Anzug. Seines Wissens nach konnte es gut sein das Francie ihn in der letzten Stunde ein und den selben Anzug in dreiundzwanzig verschiedenen Farben hatte anprobieren lassen. 

Die Verkäuferin nickte und lächelte und schien Francies Wahl vollkommen zuzustimmen. 

„Nun.“ sagte Will und nickte. „Er paßt auf jedenfall.“ 

„Tippin.“ Francie verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast *keine* Ahnung. Man erkennt den richtigen Anzug daran das Frauen versuchen ihn dir auszuziehen. Und dieser hier ist genau der richtige für dich. Du siehst toll darin aus.“

„Ich komme mir ein wenig bescheuert vor.“ 

„Vertrau mir einfach,“ sagte sie und lächelte. „Du siehst sexy aus.“ 

Er vertraute ihr und kaufte den Anzug. Allerdings konnte er sich durchsetzen das er keine Krawatte tragen würde, da er die Dinger haßte. Sie verließen den Laden und Will durchfloß ein Erfolgsgefühl das ganze lebend und in nur einer Stunde geschafft zu haben. 

Er hatte Francie vor zwei Stunden angerufen und gefragt ob sie ihm aus der Patsche helfen konnte und sie war sofort zu seiner Rettung gekommen. Er hatte ihr erzählt das er ein wichtiges Geschäftsessen hatte und er war froh das sie nicht gefragt hatte mit wem. Will konnte so wenig Lügen wie bluffen beim Poker-Spiel. 

Francie ließ ihn vor seiner Haustür raus und wünschte ihm einen schönen und nicht all zu langweiligen Abend. Er wusste das dieser Abend alles andere als langweilig werden würde. 

Der Gedanke allein machte Will kribbelig. 

Sein ganzer Körper schien angespannt zu sein und selbst die heiße Dusche die er nahm konnte nichts daran ändern. Will  _ wusste _ das ihm die Entscheidung Sarks Angebot anzunehmen früher oder später leid tun würde, aber gerade konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen an die Folgen seines Handelns zu denken. 

Immer wieder drängte sich der Kuss den sie geteilt hatten in seine Gedanken und jeder logische Einwand verschwand und wurde nichtig, bis Will vergaß weshalb er überhaupt versuchte logisch zu denken. 

Francie hatte es ihm oft genug gesagt: Er dachte zuviel nach. 

Und seine Entscheidung für diesen Abend und diese Nacht war einfach: Er würde es geschehen lassen, denn er  _ wollte _ es. Er hatte es damals am Flughafen gewollt, er hatte es an jedem Tag gewollt der seitdem vergangen war und er wollte es  _ jetzt _ , in diesem Moment. Er würde von Sark alles nehmen was er ihm gab und ihm alles geben was er geben konnte. 

Will sah sich im Spiegel an und dachte: Das würde reichen müssen. 

~*~

Sark war natürlich pünktlich. Genau um 19.30 Uhr stand er vor Wills Tür, makellos gekleidet und mit perfekten Manieren, als hätte er ,als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, nicht geplant heißen Sex mit Will haben zu wollen. 

Doch in diesem Moment war in Sarks Auftreten nichts von seinen Intentionen zu sehen und Will wusste nicht ob ihn das beruhigte oder enttäuschte. 

Während der Fahrt glaubte Will immer wieder zu sehen wie Sark zu ihm hinüber sah, aber jedes Mal wenn er ihn ansah, blickte er geradeaus. Dann schließlich parkte Sark seinen schwarzen Mercedes und bedeutete Will auszusteigen. 

Will kannte dieses Restaurant nur aus Erzählungen Syds, die ein paar Mal mit Ihrem Vater oder Vaughn hier gewesen war. 

Es kam Will eher schlicht vor, doch als sie von einem Ober zu ihrem Tisch geführt worden, begriff er warum dieses Restaurant so beliebt war: Es lag direkt am Hudson River und mit den abendlichen Lichtern wirkte es wie eine vollkommen andere Stadt über die Will sah. 

Es war tatsächlich wunderschön. Er dachte daran das dies das perfekte Restaurant für ein erstes Date war, doch dieser Gedanke entlockte ihm nur ein bitteres Lächeln, da er es ja besser wusste. Dies war kein Date. Er würde nicht mehr hier hinein interpretieren als es war. 

Will setzte sich und erinnerte sich noch einmal daran den Abend einfach zu genießen. Das die Stimme in seinem Kopf wie Francies klang, war bestimmt kein Zufall. 

„Ich hoffe Ihnen gefällt die Aussicht.“ sagte Sark schließlich und nahm ebenfalls Platz. 

Will sagte das erste das ihm einfiel: „Wow.“ 

Sark sah ihn aufmerksam an, als versuche er ein sehr schweres Rätsel zu lösen und Will wollte ihn gerade fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei, als eine gutaussehende junge Frau an ihren Tisch heran trat und Sark begrüßte. 

Will beobachtete Sark während dessen ungeniert: Die Frau war offensichtlich angetan von ihm und Will wunderte sich darüber, denn Sark war keineswegs ein charmanter Gast. Obwohl er kühl und distanziert auftrat zog er Menschen zu sich. Er war ein Enigma und es war schwer einem gutem Rätsel zu widerstehen. Man wollte wissen ob hinter der kühlen Fassade mehr als nur noch mehr Stolz lag. Und Wills Herz schlug schneller, als ihm klar wurde das er diese Frage mit ‚ja‘ beantworten konnte. 

„Ich habe uns Wein bestellt, ich hoffe das stört Sie nicht.“ schnitt Sarks Stimme durch Wills Überlegungen und machte ihn darauf aufmerksam das Sark ihn seit längerer Zeit ansah und die Kellnerin verschwunden war. 

„Wunderbar.“ sagte Will ein wenig zu fröhlich um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Ich... Habe nur leider keine Ahnung von Wein.“ 

Sark lächelte. 

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet.“ 

„Großartig.“ meinte Will und verstummte schließlich. 

Gott, das war peinlicher als jede Konversation mit Jack Bristow. 

„Ich bin nicht besonders gut in so etwas.“ sagte Will schließlich ehrlich. 

„In was?“ wollte Sark wissen. 

„All dem.“ sagte Will und gestikulierte zwischen ihnen. „Dem so tun als ob. Ich war nie besonders gut im Vorgeben von Dingen. Meistens können die Leute einfach durch mich hindurch sehen. Sie können sich bestimmt vorstellen was das für Nachteile beim Pokern hat. Wie auch immer. Es macht mich nervös zu wissen das wir beide daran denken was in zwei Stunden sein wird und wir beide *wissen* das der andere auch daran denkt. Es ist... Es ist so als würden wir schon Sex haben.“ Will lachte auf. „Vorspiel also. Imaginäres Vorspiel.“ 

Sark blinzelte und Will schloss seinen Mund um weitere Unfälle zu vermeiden. 

„Wollen wir gehen?“ fragte Wills Gegenüber plötzlich und Will war versucht ja zu sagen, bevor er verneinte. 

„Nein. Es gefällt mir hier und ich mag Vorspiel.“ er sah Sark offen an. „Ich hasse nur peinliche Pausen.“ 

Sie unterhielten sich kurzerhand über sichere Dinge, über Dinge die nicht erforderten das sie einander etwas vor spielten: Sie verbrachten also den Abend damit über ihre Arbeit zu reden, etwas das in ihrer beider Leben eine große Rolle spielte. 

Das Essen war beinahe genau so gut wie die Aussicht, was Will ein wenig erstaunte, da ihm das Essen in teuren Restaurants meist nicht schmeckte. Selbst der Wein schmeckte gut und machte Will nur auf diese leichte angenehme Art beschwipst, die niemand bemerkte außer man selbst. 

Das einzige das Will enttäuschte war die Tatsache das es kein Eis auf der Speisekarte gab und nachdem die Rechnung kam, sagte Will das er dran wäre Sark einzuladen. Er lotste den Briten zu einem seiner liebsten Cafés, wo sie auf der Terrasse saßen und Will Banenensplit aß und Sark Eiskaffee trank. 

Sark war Wills Beispiel gefolgt und hatte sein Jackett im Auto gelassen und sah nun beinahe entspannt aus. Will erzählte gerade davon das er ohne Brille oder Kontaktlinsen blind wie ein Maulwurf sei. 

„Nein, wirklich.“ sagte er gerade. „Wissen Sie, nach der ersten Nacht in meiner neuen Wohnung ging ich in die Küche und machte mir Fruit Loops und ich saß mindestens 15 Minuten an meinem Küchentisch, bis ich ein Geräusch hörte. Ich drehte mich um und dort standen drei Kerle in meiner Wohnung und strichen die Wände. Ich hatte total vergessen das sie an dem Tag kommen wollten und hatte sie _nicht gesehen_.“

Sark grinste amüsiert darüber. 

„Doch das schlimmste kommt noch.“ warnte Will. 

„Noch schlimmer als plötzlich fest zu stellen das drei fremde Männer in Ihrer Wohnung sind während sie ihr Frühstück essen? Klären Sie mich auf.“

„Ich war nackt.“ 

Sark begann zu lachen und es dauerte seine Zeit bevor er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. Danach schwiegen sie einfach eine Weile und vielleicht überraschte es ihn deshalb so sehr, als Sark in weitaus ernsterem Ton als noch vor wenigen Minuten sagte: „Ich würde gerne das Sie mit zu mir kommen.“ 

Will blickte auf und sah Sark fragend an.

„Ist das in Ordnung für Sie?“

„Kein Problem.“ 

 

Sark nickte und Will stellte seinen leeren Eisbecher auf den Tisch und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Auto waren und somit zu Sarks Wohnung. 

Die Wohnung war in exakt dem gleichen Zustand wie das erste Mal, als Will diese gesehen hatte. Tadellos, leer und etwas zu groß für nur einen einzige Menschen.

Sark ließ ihm den Vortritt und so trat er wortlos in die Wohnung und durchquerte den Flur in Richtung Küche. Sark folgte ihm einfach, als wäre es eigentlich Wills, oder als warte er auf etwas, sei sich nur nicht so sicher auf  _ was _ . 

Er brauchte einen Moment um das Licht zu finden, ging hinüber zum Kühlschrank, öffnete diesen und nahm ein Wasser heraus. Er lehnte sich gegen die Ablage und trank direkt von der Flasche. Sark beobachtete ihn noch immer und als Will keine Anstalten machte die Flasche wegzuräumen durchquerte Sark den Raum, nahm ihm die Flasche ab und stellte sie hinter sich auf die Ablage, von wo sie hinab gestoßen wurde, als Sark begann ihn zu küssen. 

Dies war kein Kuss, es war Sex und Will konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern. Er bezweifelte das irgendwer sich gegen diesen Kuss hätte wehren können. 

Will zog Sark noch näher zu sich und genoß das Gefühl seines Körpers gegen den seinen. Will öffnete seinen Mund und ließ Sark den Kuss vertiefen. Will ergab sich in das Gefühl das er die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte. 

Sark hielt ihn fest, als glaube er das Will ihm jeden Moment einen Kinnhacken verpassen würde und wenn Will überlegte, war das gar nicht so abwägig, wenn man bedachte wie Will die ersten Male regiert hatte, als Sark ihn geküßt hatte. 

Doch nun griff Will nach ihm, hielt ihn fest. Er hatte nicht vor in dieser Nacht allein nach Hause zu gehen und darüber nachzudenken was hätte sein können. 

Heute Nacht wollte Will sein ‚was wäre wenn...‘ wahr machen. 

Er wollte nicht bereuen und nicht denken. 

Es gab nichts als diese Nacht. 

Will würde später nicht mehr sagen können wie sie ins Schlafzimmer gekommen waren, aber die blauen Flecken an seinen Beinen und Hüften würden ihm am nächsten Tag eine andere Geschichte erzählen. Die Tatsache das sie es tatsächlich bis zum Bett schafften war erstaunlich an sich, denn in diesem Moment hätte sich Will mit jeder horizontalen Fläche zufrieden gegeben. 

Will erinnerte sich vielleicht nicht mehr an alle Einzelheiten, aber er erinnerte sich an Sarks Körper. Daran wie sie sich aneinander preßten nachdem sie den Weg zum Bett gefunden hatten und gleichzeitig versuchten ihre Hemden und Hosen loszuwerden. Ihrer beider Körper die besser als sie beide wussten, was sie wollten. 

Dieses erste Mal war alles andere als lang und heiß. Es war schnell und ungeschickt und Will genoß jede Sekunde davon. 

Das nächste an das er sich erinnerte, als er aus den Höhen der orgasmischen Wonne zurück kehrte, war Sark, der an seinem Hals eine Mischung aus saugen, knabbern und lecken ausübte und Will war sich sicher das er am nächsten Morgen einen Knutschfleck in der Größe von Greenwich Village unterhalb seines Kinns haben würde. 

„Wir sind noch angezogen.“ stellte Will beinahe enttäuscht fest und drehte sich ein wenig zu Sark, der seine Aufmerksamkeit zur anderen Seite von Wills Hals richtete. 

„Ja, das sind wir.“ erwiderte Sark, der keine Hose mehr trug, dafür aber seine Socken, sein Hemd und ein sehr teuer aussehendes paar Satin Boxershorts und Will *hoffte* das Sperma aus Satin raus zu waschen war, denn wenn nicht, wären die Boxers nicht mehr zu retten. 

Will hingegen trug noch beides, Hemd und Hose. Die Hose war bis knapp über seine Hüften hinab gezogen und was er von seinem Hemd sah, war das nur noch die zwei obersten Knöpfe angenäht waren - die die er nicht zugeknöpft hatte. 

Sark gab ein Geräusch der Missbilligung von sich. 

„Dabei wollte ich Ihnen diesen Anzug von Leib reißen in dem Moment als Sie die Tür geöffnet haben.“ Sark stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah Will für einen langen Moment an. „Soviel zu Plänen.“ 

„Hört sich für mich an, als hätten wir viel aufzuholen.“ sagte Will und berührte abwesend Sarks Nacken, der sich der Berührung mit geschlossenen Augen entgegen hob wie eine verschmuste Katze. 

„Mr Tippin,“ sagte Sark. „,mir gefällt ihre Arbeitsmoral.“ 

„Will.“ verbesserte er und begann Sarks Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Ich denke Sex berechtigt uns dazu das wir uns beim Vornamen nennen.“

Sark nickte und schlüpfte aus dem schwarzen Hemd und Will sah erfreut dabei zu wie dem Hemd auch noch die Strümpfe und Boxershort folgten. Es brauchte nicht viel Überredungskraft Sark zu sich zu ziehen um seinen Körper zu erforschen. 

Will ließ sich seine Zeit damit. Befriedigte jedes Bedürfnis nach Berührung, was Sark gleichzeitig zufrieden stellte und frustrierte, aber er ließ Will gewähren und preßte sich ihm mehr als einmal ungeduldig entgegen. 

Sarks Körper war der eines jungen gesunden Mannes, der trotz seiner Arbeit Zeit dazu fand Sport zu treiben und Will fand das sich jede Minute gelohnt hatte. Es war wirklich eine Schande das man nicht so viel davon sah, da Sark immer einen Anzug trug. Vielleicht ließ er sich deshalb soviel Zeit damit ihn zu berühren und anzusehen. Wer wusste schon wann (oder ob, fügte Will geistig hinzu) er wieder die Chance dazu bekommen würde? Wills Hände glitten über Sarks Oberkörper, strichen über seine Brustwarzen, die sich unter seiner leichten Berührung aufrichteten. Er ließ seine Finger weiter hinab gleiten, über seinen Bauch in seinen Schoß, wo er seine offensichtliche Erregung ignorierte und begann seine Schenkel zu berühren.

Will bedeutete ihm sich auf den Rücken zu legen und er kam der Bitte nach, sah Will aber amüsiert an. Er sah allerdings nicht mehr so amüsiert aus als Will sich zwischen seine Beine kniete und zuerst über die Innenseite des einen Oberschenkels und dann des anderen leckte. 

Er hatte schöne Schenkel. Will konnte die Muskeln darunter spüren, wenn er ihn berührte. Er begann gierig an dem festem Fleisch zu saugen, ließ manchmal seine Zähne zu tief einsinken und küsste die Stelle solange bis Sark sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Der Körper unter ihm bog sich ihm entgegen und Sark murmelte etwas das er seinen Mund an einer anderen Stelle besser einsetzen konnte und Will grinste gegen seine Hüfte, als er seine Zunge über seine Leiste zog. 

Sein Körper war nun von einer Schicht Schweiß bedeckt und Will fand das er atemberaubend aussah, wie er dort wie ein Festmahl vor ihm ausgebreitet lag, vollkommen nackt und alles an ihm golden, glatt und stark. Jede Stelle für Will verfügbar.

Sarks Atem ging noch ein wenig schneller und war in der Stille des Schlafzimmers das einzige Geräusch. Will sah auf und fragte ihn was er gesagt hatte und Sark sah ihn aus dunklen, wollüstigen Augen an und noch während sie einander anblickten nahm Will Sarks Schwanz ohne Vorwarnung in den Mund. Der andere Mann ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, während seine Hüften hoch schnellten, was ihn tiefer in Wills Mund stieß. 

Wills Faust schloss sich um Sarks Länge und zusammen mit seinem Mund quälte er ihn, genoss das Gefühl das Sark mehr und mehr die Kontrolle verlor. Bis... Ja, bis Sark seine Finger in Will Haar vergrub und ihn etwas unsanft hochzog und küsste, bevor Will protestieren konnte. 

Und bevor er es wusste lag er auf dem Rücken, Sark über ihm wie ein Hai der ihn auf eine viel zu hinterlistige Art und Weise anlächelte. Will fühlte sich ein wenig beleidigt: Sark war beinahe gekommen, doch in seinem Verhalten lag keine Spur von Ungeduld oder Eile. Ganz im Gegenteil: Seine Hände waren ein wenig zu ruhig als er begann Will zu entkleiden und die Kleidung unzeremoniell auf den Boden neben dem Bett schmiss. 

Als er Will nackt vor sich liegen hatte beugte er sich über ihn und zog eine Tube Gleitcreme aus seinem Nachttisch. Sie sahen einander einen sehr langen Moment in die Augen, in dem Wills Herz noch ein wenig schneller schlug und er schließlich einladend die Beine spreizte. 

Sark sah ihn lediglich an, nahm ihn mit seinen grauen Augen auseinander und Will musste fort sehen um nicht auf falsche Gedanken zu kommen, nicht mehr hinein zu interpretieren als es war. Sein Herz war bereits ungeschützt genug. 

Als Will ihn wieder ansah beugte Sark sich gerade vor, streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Wills Knöchel, bevor er jeden einzelnen seiner langen Finger auf sein Bein legte und seine Hand hinauf zu Wills Knie streichen ließ. 

„Hätte ich gewusst was hier auf mich wartet, hätte ich das Angebot von Cian früher angenommen.“ sagte er nachdenklich und seine Hand glitt weiter hinauf bis sie auf Wills Hüfte zum erliegen kam. Wills Atem war nun deutlich zu hören. „Andererseits hätte ich dich dann wahrscheinlich nicht getroffen. Was eine Schande gewesen wäre. Wer wollte so etwas verpassen?“ 

Er schraubte die Tube auf und drückte die Creme auf seine Finger. „Richtig.“ beantwortete er seine Frage ruhig, als Will es nicht tat. „Niemand. Niemand mit Verstand.“ 

Will konnte nicht mehr reden. Und er stellte fest das er sich auch nicht bewegen konnte, nicht solange Sark es so wollte. Ihm wurde klar, das auch wenn Sark die Kontrolle verlor, er dadurch die Kontrolle hatte, das er es zuließ. 

Der erste kühle Finger an seinem Eingang erschreckte ihn, aber er entspannte sich sofort wieder, ließ es zu das Sark die Creme dort verteilte und Will schloss die Augen um ihm nicht zusehen zu müssen. Alles war auf einmal zu viel. 

Sarks Finger der vorsichtig in ihn drang, seine Stimme die ihn ein webte, sein Geschmack der immer noch auf Wills Lippen klebte. Er hob die Hüften ein wenig und Sark glitt tiefer in ihn, glitt zurück, glitt wieder in ihn und zurück und dieses Mal drangen anstatt einem, zwei Finger in ihn. Wills Augen schnappten auf, bevor sie wieder zufielen, als Sark den Winkel änderte und leicht über seine Prostata strich. 

Will war über den Punkt hinaus zu denken. Sein Körper richtete sich nur nach Sarks Fingern und ihren Bewegungen. Als der dritte Finger in ihn eindrang keuchte Will und er begann nun *wirklich* laut zu werden. 

„Darauf habe ich gewartet.“ sagte Sark und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Ich habe nicht vergessen das du sehr verbal beim Sex wirst.“ 

Will wollte ihm sagen das er ein Bastard sei, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus, da Sarks Finger wieder in ihn glitten, bevor sie verschwanden. 

„Dreh dich um.“ sagte Sark mit dunkler Stimme und Will tat was er sagte und positionierte sich auf allen Vieren vor ihm.

Er schaute über seine Schulter und sah wie Sark langsam ein Kondom über seine Errektion zog. Gut das wenigstens einer von ihnen beiden noch klar denken konnte. Dann lehnte sich Sark vor und die Spitze seines Schwanz presste nun Eintritt verlangend an seinen Sphinkter. 

Sarks Finger legten sich auf seine Hüften und zogen ihn zu sich. Der Weg war glatt und eng und Will presste sich gegen den Mann hinter ihm, wollte alles und mehr. 

Er legte seine Stirn auf die Matratze und  _ jaah _ dieser Winkel war besser, sehr viel besser. 

Lieb mich, dachte Will verlangend und biss sich auf die Lippen um die Worte nicht laut auszusprechen. Sark sank noch tiefer in ihn, bis nichts mehr zwischen ihnen war. Will preßte seinen Kopf in die Matratze und gab ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen von sich. Sark war nun ganz in ihm, bewegte sich aber nicht. Zuerst glaubte Will das er darauf wartete das Will sich an die Situation gewöhnte, doch auch nachdem Will Sark gesagt hatte das er okay sei, bewegte er sich nicht. 

Es war erschreckend erotisch einfach nur dort zu knien und Sark in sich zu spüren. Doch dann war dieser Moment vorbei und Will war  _ hart _ und er wollte nichts anderes als das er ihn so hart wie möglich fickte. 

Doch Sarks Hände hielten schmerzhaft fest seine Hüften umklammert, als Will versuchte ihn durch subtiles Zurückstoßen den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu geben. 

„Sark!“ rief Will erregt. 

Sark beugte sich nach vorn, bis sein Mund neben Wills Ohr war und sagte leise, lächelnd: „Ich hab dich gewarnt das es lang und heiß werden würde.“ 

Es war so unfair das Sark so ungerührt klang, das er immer noch ganze Sätze bilden konnte ohne zu glauben das sein Kopf explodierte oder zumindest...  _ stöhnen _ zu müssen. 

„Es gibt einen Unterschied“ Will gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. „zwischen... zwischen gutem Sex und geistiger Grausamkeit.“ 

„Ach ja?“ fragte Sark und leckte über Wills Nacken, was ihn erzittern ließ. „Da gibt es einen Unterschied?“ 

Als Sark sich schließlich begann aus ihm heraus zu bewegen vergaß Will was Sark gesagt hatte und konzentrierte sich auf seine Hüften. Seine schmalen, starken Hüften, die vor und zurück kreisten. Sein Körper fühlte sich wie angeschaltet, jeder Teil lebendig und fühlend, während Sark ein- und aus drang, in dem immer gleichem Rhythmus. Will hielt sich an den Lacken fest, grub seine Hände tief in den weißen Stoff, wusste nicht ob er Sark danken oder ihn beschimpfen sollte. 

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte das du auf Folter stehst hätte ich Jack Bristow her geschickt.“ 

Sarks Hand schloss sich plötzlich um Wills Schwanz, der zustimmend pulsierte und anschwoll und er fragte sich ob er öfter von Jack Bristow während dem Sex reden sollte. 

Nein, vielleicht nicht. 

„Folter?“ wisperte Sark schließlich und stieß so hart in ihn, das Will Sterne sah, nur um dann wieder in seinen alten Rhythmus zu verfallen. „Würdest du es Folter nennen wenn ich dich an mein Bett fessele, dir einen Cockring und einen Knebel anlege und dich nehme wann immer es mir passt, wie es mir passt?“

Ahmm... Ja?

Will wurde noch härter in Sarks Hand und Samen tropfte ungesehen auf das Lacken, während er sich auf den Knöchel biss. 

„Dafür das du so abfällig davon redest bist du sehr hart, Will.“ Sarks Atem strich Wills Ohrmuschel, er schaffte es scheltend und zustimmend zugleich zu klingen. Dann nahm er das Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne und biss vorsichtig zu. Will konnte den Schmerz bis in seinen Schwanz spüren und stieß ungeduldig in Sarks Hand. 

„Du könntest mir erzählen das du nebenher Vaughn vögelst und ich würde hart werden.“ brachte Will heraus und kam Sarks nächstem Stoß entgegen. „Natürliche. Reaktion.“ 

„Aber ich meine es ernst.“ sagte Sark mit tiefer, erotischer Stimme. „Ich will dich an mein Bett binden.“ Er stieß wieder hart in ihn und Will schrie auf.

Er musste ihn nicht festbinden. Will würde solange bleiben bis Sark ihm sagte das er gehen konnte. 

„Und _ich_ will das du mich _jetzt_ fickst.“ erwiderte Will und zu seinem Erstaunen tat Sark genau das: Er verlor jede Vorgabe von Beherrschung und stieß gedankenlos in Will hinein. Dieser kam ihm willig entgegen und spreizte seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr um Sark tiefer in sich spüren zu können. Er traf nun mit jedem Stoß seine Prostata und hatte Wills Körper kurzerhand in einen Ausnahmezustand verwandelt. 

Will schrie Dinge die ihn unter normalen Umständen erröten lassen würden. Sarks Nachbarn mussten denken das Sark sehr, sehr schlechten Porn sah, doch Sark schien es nicht zu kümmern. Er befolgte Wills Anweisungen im Handumdrehen; fickte ihn härter, schneller, tiefer. 

Endlich, dachte Will und kam Sark entgegen, guter Gott, endlich.

Wills Orgasmus fegte wie ein Sturm durch ihn hindurch. Für einige sehr lange Momente entriß er ihm jegliche Kontrolle, in denen er sich an Sark klammerte, stöhnte, rief, weiß Gott was von sich gab und sich schließlich ergab. Er spürte wie Sark sich kurz darauf in ihn ergoss, spürte seine Zähne in seiner Schulter und genoss das Gefühl insgeheim. 

Sie sanken zusammen auf das Bett und lagen unbeweglich in den verschwitzten Lacken. Will wusste nicht wie lange sie so dort lagen, aber es war herrlich. Will genoss die Minuten nach dem Orgasmus beinahe genauso sehr wie den Sex. Das beste daran war, das Sark immer noch in ihm war. Will spürte seinen ruhiger werdenden Atem an seinem Nacken und für einen Moment glaubte Will er sei eingeschlafen, bevor er sich bewegte. Er wollte ihm sagen das es ihn nicht störte, das Sark noch in ihm war, doch dann hielt er den Mund. Kuscheln war meistens nicht mit einbegriffen in One Night Stands und der Gedanke an ihre Abmachung trübte Wills Hochgefühl ein wenig. 

Doch Will schloß die Augen und dachte nicht daran. 

Nicht als Sark sich hinter ihn legte und seinen Arm über Wills Hüfte legte. 

In dem Moment versuchte Will an gar nichts zu denken und das Gefühl einfach nur zu genießen. 

 


	9. Teil 9

**Part 9**

Will zog die Tür hinter sich zu und warf seine Schlüssel auf das Regal neben der Tür. Er trottete in die Küche, ließ den Anzug den er im Arm getragen hatte auf einen naheliegenden Stuhl fallen und nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank um sich dann Kaffee zu kochen. 

Er hielt verwirrt inne, als er feststellte das bereits heißer Kaffee in der Kanne dampfte und fragte sich einige Sekunden lang ob er die Kaffeemaschine angelassen hatte, als er die Wohnung gestern verlassen hatte. 

„Sydney hat gestern angerufen.“ 

Will drehte sich langsam zu Francie um, die rauchend an seinem Küchentisch saß und ihn aufmerksam ansah. 

„Hi.“ sagte er schließlich und war sich der Tatsache sehr bewusst das er anstatt seiner eigenen Sachen, eine Jeans und ein Sweat Shirt von Sark trug. 

Francies Stimme war ruhig und distanziert. „Sie hat gefragt wo du bist. Sie wusste nichts von einem Geschäftsessen.“ 

Will konnte an nicht sehr viel mehr danken als  _ oh _ und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Schließlich ging er zu ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch. 

„Francie--“ sagte Will und er hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich dumm ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. 

„Ich hab ihr gesagt du wärst kurz in die Videothek gefahren um _Bridget Jones_ zu holen, den wir später mit sehr viel Eiscreme auf deiner Couch sehen wollten.“ 

Will und Francie sahen sich an und Francie lächelte vorsichtig, was Will erwiderte: „Das... haben wir lange nicht gemacht.“

Sie schwiegen und die Stille dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Francie zog an ihrer Zigarette und blickte auf den Aschenbecher, wich seinem Blick aus, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und den Rauch ausbließ. 

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt wohin zu gehst?“ fragte sie schließlich und ihre Stimme klang nicht so als wolle sie gleich weinen, wofür Will dankbar war. 

Will atmete tief ein und versuchte eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu finden. Ja. Warum hatte er ihr nichts gesagt? Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach ohne eine Antwort finden zu können. 

„Ich weiß nicht.“ sagte er schließlich. 

„Wir waren in letzter Zeit nicht für dich da, oder?“ fragte Francie schließlich. „Nicht so wie wir es hätten sein sollen.“ 

Will schüttelte den Kopf, aber Francie lächelte nur ein bitteres Lächeln.

„Nein, ich weiß es ja.“ sagte sie und drückte die Zigarette aus. „Ich weiß es.“ 

Will fühlte sich unangenehm berührt und rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, was ihn daran erinnerte was er genau letzte Nacht getan hatte und er war sich sicher das er bei der Erinnerung errötete. 

„Ich will nicht das du mich anlügen musst.“ sagte Francie eindringlich, ihre Brauen zusammen gezogen und ihre Augen glasig. Nun bekam Will doch Angst das sie weinen würde. „Wir kennen uns so lange, Will. Und egal was ich sage oder tue, du bist mein bester Freund.“

„Hey.“ sagte Will leise und berührte ihre Wange um die eine Träne fort zu wischen die ihre Wange herunter rollte. „Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen, Fran. Ich hab nicht gedacht. Oder... Ich hab nicht mit dem Teil meiner Anatomie gedacht mit dem ich denken _sollte_.“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nie viel von deinen One Night Stands gehalten, das weißt du. Und ich kam mir so blöd vor. Die Tatsache das ich es selbst getan habe... Den gleichen Fehler  _ zweimal _ gemacht habe zeugt nicht gerade von Intelligenz. Und dann hab ich es noch nicht einmal  _ richtig _ gemacht. Ich weiß nicht wie du die ganzen Gefühle raushältst.“

„Du bist in ihn verliebt.“ sagte Francie plötzlich verstehend und sah ihn hilflos an. Es war seltsam das Will zum ersten Mal darüber nachdenken konnte und nicht in Panik verfiel. Er stand lediglich auf und setzte sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Ich bin so sehr in ihn verliebt das es mir egal ist das es für ihn nicht mehr ist. Ich weiß das er nicht die beste Wahl ist, aber ich hab es mir ja auch nicht ausgesucht. Er ist alles was ich in Menschen ätzend finde und trotzdem... Trotzdem--“ er sprach nicht weiter, denn die Worte reichten nicht aus, waren einfach nicht genug. 

Er war in Julian Sark verliebt. Das ganze Paket. Einschließlich den Stolz, die Arroganz und die Überheblichkeit. Für die meisten Leute ergab das wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn und das war in Ordnung, denn Will verstand es selbst nicht ganz. Er wusste nur das er heute morgen aufgewacht und glücklich gewesen war, denn auf seine Weise hatte Will Sark glücklich gemacht. Hatte ihm gegeben was er gewollt hatte und das war es doch was zählte zwischen zwei Menschen, oder? Das man einander glücklich machte und selbst wenn es ‚nur‘ durch Sex war. 

Francie strich ihm eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wie könnte sich jemand _nicht_ in dich verlieben?“ ihr Lächeln war warm, wie ihre Hand, die seine Wange berührte. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir du wärst hetero.“ 

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir das auch.“ antwortete Will und sie nahmen einander in den Arm. Francies Haar roch nach Rauch und ihrem Zitronenshampoo. Er war sich sicher das er nach Sark und Sex roch. „Wir wären ein tolles Paar.“ murmelte Will in ihre Schulter und sie nickte. 

Francie entwandt sich plötzlich aus seinem Arm und sah ihn aus drohenden Augen an: „Wenn er dir weh tut, dann Gnade ihm Gott.“ 

Und Will wusste das Sark sich warm anziehen konnte, würde Francie auch nur den Verdacht haben das er Will schlecht behandelte. 

Will würde einfach lernen müssen ein besserer Schauspieler zu sein. Für alle Fälle. 

~*~

Will lernte in der darauf folgenden Zeit nicht nur ein besserer Schauspieler zu sein, sondern auch seinen Körper einzusetzen um zu bekommen was er wollte.

Die Abmachung war eine Nacht gewesen, aber es war leicht Sark zu mehr zu verführen. Hatte er ihn erst einmal überredet, verbrachten sie so gut wie all ihre Zeit die sie nicht arbeiteten, miteinander -vorzugsweise in einem Bett. 

Will fragte sich wie sich das zu anderen Frischverliebten unterschied, schob diesen Gedanken allerdings beiseite. Es gab schließlich einen Unterschied zwischen einer normalen Beziehung, die Dinge wie Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit mit einschloss, und Anziehungskraft und Leidenschaft. 

Doch manchmal, wenn sie nebeneinander lagen und Sark es zuließ das Will sich an ihn schmiegte und kuschelte, wenn Sark ihn zu sich zog oder wenn sie nur dort lagen und den Körper des anderen fühlten, einfach nur weil es sich gut anfühlte, verschwammen die Linien. Das Verlangen zu sagen ‚Ich liebe dich‘ war dann beinahe körperlich spürbar. Meist endete es damit das Will aufstand, seine Sachen zusammen suchte und ging. Das schlimmste daran war, das Sark dies mit kühler Distanziertheit beobachtete und es dann ignorierte. 

Was auch immer sie für eine Beziehung hatten oder nicht hatten, Sark machte Will klar das solange dies andauerte, keine anderen Personen gedatet wurden.

Es war ein Mittwoch und Sark würde den ganzen Abend keine Zeit haben, da er irgendwelche Unterlagen durchgehen musste die ihm ihre Schwesternfirma aus Taipeh zugesandt hatte und Will hatte vorgehabt ihn gegen 11 Uhr anzurufen und ihn von den Unterlagen zumindest solange abzulenken um ihm mitzuteilen was er nicht gerade alles verpaßte. 

Gerade aber war Will dadurch abgelenkt das Sark neben Laurens Schreibtisch stand und ausgiebig mit ihr flirtete. Es bereitete Will Bauchschmerzen, daran erinnert zu werden wie  _ gut _ die beiden zusammen passten. 

Aber Will wusste das kein Mann, der soviel Sex wie Sark mit Will hatte, noch eine Geliebte nebenher haben konnte. Will glaubte das dass physisch nicht möglich war. Hoffte er. 

Will ging dazu über das Spektakel zu ignorieren und hämmerte auf seine Tastatur ein. 

„Wow. Die beiden sind eines von diesen Paaren bei denen es mir nichts ausmachen würde das dritte Rad am Wagen zu sein.“ sagte Jenny, vom Schreibtisch neben ihm und lehnte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand. 

Will rückte seine Brille ein Stück höher und wehrte sich gegen das Verlangen hinüber zu sehen, statt dessen wandte er sich an Jenny. 

„Du bist viel zu jung um an solche Dinge zu denken.“ sagte Will, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel und er immer noch versuchte das Bild von Lauren und Sark auszublenden das sich an seinem Bewusstsein fest krallte und hartnäckig wartete das er es ansah. 

„Zu jung? Ich bin 21.“ sagte Jenny schmollend. „Alt genug um _alle möglichen_ Dinge zu denken und zu tun.“ 

„Hmm.“ sagte Will nur und hämmerte erneut auf die Tasten ein. 

„Die beiden sind sexy zusammen, findest du nicht?“ Will schnaufte und sah Jenny wieder an. Sie war ganz schön hartnäckig. 

„Ja. Sehr. Ich bin hin und weg.“ antwortete er in seinem sarkastischsten Ton und speicherte das Geschriebene abwesend. Jenny schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es stimmt also was sie über dich sagen, Will.“ meinte die junge Frau.

Will sah mit zusammengezogenen Brauen auf, er zog die Brille ab und fragte amüsiert: „Schiess los, was stimmt?“ 

„Das mit dir und Sark.“ sagte Jenny und Will unterdrückte gerade noch den Impuls aufspringen und ‚Nein!‘ zu schreien und mit den Armen zu wedeln, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Alle sagen du wärst der Einzige in diesem Büro der nicht mit Sark schlafen würde.“ 

Will spürte wie ihn Erleichterung durch floss und dann... Gelächter überkam. 

Er lachte so hart das ihn nach einigen Minuten die ganze Belegschaft ansah. Jenny sah peinlich berührt aus. 

„Oh Gott.“ sagte Will und versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen. Als er jedoch einen Blick auf Lauren und Sark warf, fing er wieder an zu kichern. Sark sah ihn komisch an. 

Will holte tief Luft und sah dann Jenny an. 

„So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gelacht.“ sagte Will und grinste. 

„Dürfen wir an dem Witz teilhaben?“ fragte die kultivierte Stimme Sarks hinter ihm und Will drehte sich halb zu ihm um und sah ihn aus funkelnden Augen an. „Nichts großartiges, Sark. Jenny hat mir nur den neusten Tratsch über mich erzählt und das war fast so gut wie damals als man mir angedichtet hat ich hätte mit Jack Bristow geschlafen um den Posten hier zu bekommen.“ 

Sark kam nicht dazu eine Antwort zu geben, da Will von einer Gestalt abgelenkt war, die gerade das Büro betrat. Will stellte erfreut fest das es Eric war. Eric kam sofort zu ihm und küsste ihn freundschaftlich zur Begrüßung - auf die Lippen. Was Will zwar verwirrte, aber nicht kommentierte. 

„Was machst du hier?“ fragte Will und Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich war in der Nähe und dachte wir könnten auch zusammen zu Francies fahren. Du hast doch jetzt gleich Schluss, oder?“ 

Will nickte und lächelte Eric an. „Ja, das hab ich und ich finde das dass eine tolle Idee ist.“ 

„Ich stecke voll von tollen Ideen.“ sagte Eric und zwinkerte ihm zu. 

Will lachte auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Er verabschiedete sich und als er sich umsah bemerkte er das Sark bereits wieder verschwunden war. Will dachte nichts dabei und scherzte mit Eric darüber das er beim Poker immer verlor. Er stellte sich darauf ein einen gemütlichen Abend mit seinen Freunden zu haben und dann nach Hause zu fahren und schlafen zu gehen. 

Hah. 

Pustekuchen. 

~*~

Es war beinahe 2 Uhr und Will war gerade dabei ins Bett zu gehen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Oder besser gesagt: Jemand sinnlos auf seine Tür einschlug. 

Will öffnete die Tür und war erstaunt Sark dort stehen zu sehen. Er trug immer noch das Hemd das er heute Nachmittag getragen hatte, hatte allerdings anstatt der Anzughose eine Jeans und Turnschuhe an. Er trug keine Jacke und seine Hemdärmel waren hoch gekrämpelt, was Will sagte das Sark von seiner Wohnung direkt hierher gefahren war. 

Sark kam herein ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ging in Wills Küche. Will folgte ihm und fragte ihn was los sei, doch bekam keine Antwort. Sark stand eine ganze Zeit nur da, bevor er ganz nah an Will herantrat und an ihm roch. 

Und dann war Sark auf ihm, küsste ihn atemlos und leidenschaftlich. Er knallte mit dem Rücken hart gegen den Schrank und schrie auf, aber Sark war da und sein Mund war auf ihm und seine Hüften gegen seinen Hüften und dies hatte nichts mit dem hartem, passionierten Sex zu tun, den sie manchmal hatten. Sark war gewöhnlich aufmerksamer, aber dies... Dies war anders. Er hinterließ Spuren. Spuren seiner Hände, seines Mundes, schien über seinen Körper zu schreiben das dies alles ihm gehörte. 

Sark trennte sich plötzlich von Will. 

„Ich will nicht das du einen anderen Mann anfaßt.“ brachte er schließlich hervor und legte seine Hände besitzanzeigend auf seinen Hintern. „Ich will nicht das dich ein anderer Mann anfaßt. Solange dies andauert will ich dich für mich allein haben. Kein glücklicher Freund. Kein Händchenhalten. Kein küssen. Kein-Kein _garnichts_ außer dem was ich dir gebe und“ 

Es machte Will beinahe schwindelig vor Glück festzustellen das Sark eifersüchtig war und er küsste ihn erneut. 

„Ich gehöre dir.“ es war halb Frage und halb Bitte. Als Antwort sah Sark ihn aus sturmgrauen Augen an und preßte sein Bein gegen Wills Errektion. 

„Solange ich dich will.“ flüsterte er. „Solange _ich_ dich will.“ 

Will schloß die Augen und versuchte dieses Konzept aufzunehmen ohne peinlicherweise gegen Sarks Bein zu kommen das sich immer noch gierig gegen Will rieb. Doch Sark schien es genau darauf angelegt zu haben und brachte Will innerhalb einiger Minuten dazu seinen Namen zu schreien. 

Das schien ihn vollkommen zufrieden zu stellen und er ließ Will, immer noch verwirrt und begierig nach *etwas*, nach *mehr*, genau dort in der Küche stehen und ging. 

Oh ja und dann sagte er noch: „Wir sehen uns Morgen im Büro.“ 

Will stand perplex dort und schloß für einen Moment die Augen, als er hörte wie die Tür zugezogen wurde. 

Er wusste nicht ganz ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. 

~*~

„Was machst du da?“ fragte Sark verschlafen und öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt. „Hmmm. Egal was du machst, mach es ruhig weiter. Ich habe eine wunderbare Aussicht auf deinen--“

„Wo hast du meine Boxershort hingeschmissen?“ fragte Will genervt. Er müßte innerhalb einer Stunde bei Sydney sein, die eine Willkommensparty für Nadia gab, die für einige Zeit in New York leben würde. 

„Boxershorts?“ fragte Sark und gähnte. „Unter dem Bett vielleicht? Oder... Nein! Im Wohnzimmer. Hab ich die dir nicht auf der Couch ausgezogen?“ 

„Verdammt.“ meinte Will und stapfte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seine Shorts hinter der Couch fand. Als er das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat war er wieder hinreichend bekleidet und es fehlte ihm nur noch sein Hemd. 

„Suchst du das?“ fragte Sark und hielt sein Hemd hoch. Will verdrehte die Augen und ging hinüber zum Bett, wo Sark ihm das Hemd reichte, aber nicht los ließ um es ihm zu geben. Will gab ein und ließ zu das er ihn zu sich zog, bis er auf ihm lag. 

„Du bist auch auf die Party eingeladen.“ erinnerte Will, aber Sark lächelte nur. 

„Ich komme zu spät. Du willst doch nicht das jemand Verdacht schöpft.“ 

„Du willst nur nicht aufstehen.“ 

„Stimmt. Ich will nicht aufstehen und überlege mir wie ich dich davon überzeugen kann dich wieder auszuziehen und ins Bett zurück zu kommen.“ Will wunderte sich darüber das sein Körper darauf reagierte, obwohl sie erst vor einer Stunde miteinander geschlafen hatten. 

„Ich muss auf diese Party. Ich verbringe sowieso schon zu wenig Zeit mit meinen Freunden.“ 

„Wie schön wäre es wenn du nur mein persönlicher Liebessklave wärest.“ 

Will sah ihn einen Moment mit in die Stirn gezogenen Brauen an. 

„Das unterscheidet sich wie genau von der Realität?“ 

„Nun,“ sagte Sark und ließ seine Hände über Wills nackten Rücken gleiten. „,zum einem dürftest du keine Kleidung mehr tragen, zum anderem dürftest du meine Wohnung nicht mehr verlassen und--“

„Was ist mit meiner Arbeit?“ fragte Will grinsend. 

Sark zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte teuflisch. „Ich gebe dir Geld.“ 

„Dann wäre ich kein Liebessklave sondern eine Schlampe.“ meinte Will und rieb mit seiner Handfläche über Sarks rechte Brustwarze. 

„So?“ fragte Sark unschuldig. „Für mich ist beides in Ordnung.“ 

„Darauf wette ich.“ sagte Will und preßte einen schnellen Kuss auf sein Kinn, bevor er ihm das Hemd aus der Hand stahl und aus dem Bett kletterte. 

„Wir sehen uns später auf der Party.“ sagte Will und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als Sark ihn rief. 

„Du kannst mich so nicht zurück lassen.“ sagte Sark und lehnte sich auf seine Ellbogen. 

„Oh, nicht?“ fragte Will und war diesmal der jenige der unschuldig tat. „Du hast eine gut funktionierende, sehr geschickte rechte Hand. Zahlreiche meiner Körperteile können das bestätigen. Du wirst schon zurecht kommen.“ 

„Können wir Sex auf der Party haben?“ fragte Sark und er klang verdammt sexy, aber Will glaubte beinahe das er darunter einen Hauch von Vorfreude hören konnte. 

„Oh du meine Güte. Du klingst wie ein Kind das ein neues Spielzeug ausprobieren möchte.“ sagte Will kopfschüttelnd, aber amüsiert. 

„Ich habe nur ein Spielzeug. Ein sehr aufregendes Spielzeug. Eines das nur meines ist und meins allein. Außerdem habe ich eine längere Aufmerksamkeitsspanne und mehr Geduld. Also, können wir auf der--“

Will lachte und rief über die Schulter: „Mal sehen.“, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. 

Er konnte Sarks überzogenes Seufzen hören. 

~*~

„Er schaut hier rüber.“ sagte Francie nach einer ganzen Weile und trank einen Schluck ihrer Cola. Die Party war in vollem Gange und Will war entspannt, ja, er genoß das ganze beinahe so sehr das es ein wenig unheimlich war. „Ich kann nicht fassen das es noch niemand bemerkt hat.“ sagte Francie gerade und lächelte in ihr Cola Glas. „Er ist nicht gerade subtil.“ 

„Er ist subtil wenn er es sein möchte.“ antwortete Will ohne vorzugeben das er nicht wüßte von wem sie sprach. 

Er hatte Sark ebenfalls vor einer halben Stunde die Party betreten sehen und er stand gerade mit Nadia nahe der Couch und sie lachte über etwas was er gesagt hatte. Will fragte sich seit ungefähr 10 Minuten ob die beiden einmal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Es würde ihn nicht wundern wenn die Antwort ja war. 

„Nein.“ sagte Francie ohne besonders viel Elan. „Sie hatten nichts miteinander.“ 

Will sah sie an, ein wenig verwirrt darüber das sie wusste was er dachte. Sie sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Hey, guck mich nicht so an. Ich _kenne_ dich. Und sie hatten nichts miteinander.“ Will nickte und nahm ihr das Glas ab und nahm einen Schluck. 

„Er kommt hier rüber.“ sagte Francie gerade und Will verschluckte sich beinahe an der Cola. Will sah auf und Francie hatte recht. Nadia und Sark machten ihren Weg hinüber zu ihnen. 

„Ich weiß nicht ob du die beiden schon kennst. Aber das sind Francie und Will, zwei gute Freunde von mir.“ Nadia lächelte und zeigte auf Francie und dann auch Will. 

„Wir kennen uns schon.“ sagte Sark ruhig. „Jemand wie Ms Calfo kann man nicht so schnell vergessen.“ 

Francie lächelte, aber es reichte nicht bis zu ihren Augen. Der Blick war abschätzend. Als müsse sie ihre Meinung über ihn noch einmal überdenken. Will fürchtete das sie diese Situation länger machen würde, als tatsächlich nötig. 

„Und Tippin und ich arbeiten zusammen.“ fügte der Brite hinzu. 

„Natürlich.“ sagte Nadia. „Hätte ich mir denken können. Sydney hat mir doch von der tollen Werbekampagne erzählt.“

„Das war allein Mr Tippin.“ sagte Sark und sah Will nicht an bei seinen Worten. „Ich war nur der Mann im Hintergrund.“ Bevor Will etwas dazu sagen konnte stieß Syd zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe. 

„Hat jemand von euch Vaughn gesehen?“ fragte sie und sah sich nach ihm um. 

„Vielleicht hat er sich versteckt als ich rein kam.“ meinte Sark etwas überheblich. „Nach unserem kleinem Spiel am Donnerstag geht er mir aus dem Weg.“ 

Will fragte sich warum Syd nicht in die Luft ging bei diesem Kommentar, doch Syd sah sogar amüsiert aus. „Ich glaube er hat Angst das du ihn noch einmal herausfordern könntest.“ 

„Nun, so schön es auch ist immer zu gewinnen,“ sagte Sark und seine Augen leuchteten. „,mag ich Herausforderungen und du bist nun mal einfach besser im Golf als Vaughn.“

„Ich freue mich darauf dich zu schlagen, Julian.“ sagte Syd herausfordernd und Sark nickte und erwiderte: „Ja, ich freue mich ebenfalls. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Ich möchte Anna Hallo sagen.“ 

Man sah Sark nach wie er sich durch die Menge bewegte, die ihn nicht zu berühren schien. Sie redeten erst weiter als er außer Hörweite war. 

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich alle zwei Wochen mit ihm Golf spielen würde.“ meinte Syd gerade. „Aber er... Nun... Es ist leicht sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Ich glaube mein Dad mag ihn sogar.“ sagte Syd zu Nadia und lachte. „Er hat ihn beim Golf geschlagen.“ 

„Julian ist ein guter Golfer.“ meinte Nadia und lächelte. „Er hat meinen Dad auch immer geschlagen.“ sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Männer sind seltsam.“ 

„Sie können keine Kriege mehr führen.“ meinte Francie. „Golf ist das nächstbeste.“ 

Es war seltsam zu sehen das Syd sich ebenfalls mit Sark in ihrem Leben abgefunden hatte. Er hatte nicht vergessen das sie zusammen Golf spielten, denn er pellte ihn oft genug aus seinen Golfsachen oder sah wie er seine Tasche im Flur abstellte, was hieß das er später noch weg gehen würde, aber er hatte bis eben nicht verstanden  _ was _ dies genau bedeutete. 

Sark und seine beste Freundin konnten wie zwei normale Menschen miteinander umgehen. 

Und er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen. 

Es war enttäuschend dies sagen zu müssen. 

Nadia und Syd gingen zusammen auf die Suche nach Vaughn und sie fanden ihn und Eric nahe der Bar. Francie und Will blieben zurück. Nach einer Weile sah Francie ihn aus ihren braunen Augen an. „Du musst es ihr irgendwann sagen, das weißt du, ja?“ 

Will nickte und fragte sich ob das den Riß zwischen ihnen besser oder größer machen würde. 

„Ja,“ sagte er. „,ich weiß.“ 

Will sah einige Stunden und Tequilla-Shots später zu gleichen Teilen hilflos und zufrieden zu wie Nadia und Eric auf der anderen Seite des Raums lachten und spaßten. Es war keine Eifersucht die an seinen Eingeweiden nagte. Es war lediglich das Gefühl das er das hätte sein können. Das er sich wünschte das er es sei, nur... Nur das er es mit jemand anders teilen wollte. 

Und gleich neben Nadia und Eric standen Syd und Vaughn, die vorgaben zu tanzen, aber eigentlich nur sehr nah beieinander standen und sich manchmal hin und her bewegten und man nur daran bemerkte das sie noch lebten. 

Es war die Krankheit aller Singles an der Will litt: Neid. 

Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier und seufzte. Es war wahrscheinlich von Vorteil das die Bierflasche noch an seinem Mund war, als er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte, andernfalls hätte er wahrscheinlich ein sehr unmännliches Geräusch von sich gegeben. 

Er drehte sich um und sah Sark, der ihm zuzwinkerte. Beide Hände waren bereits wieder in den Taschen seiner Jeans verschwunden. 

„Du hast mir Sex versprochen.“ sagte er schließlich, als würden sie ein Gespräch fortführen das... Halt. Das taten sie. 

„Nun... Nein.“ sagte Will und versuchte erst gar nicht die Welle von Freude zu unterdrücken, darüber das Sark ihn vor peinlich romantischen Phantasien bewahrt hatte die seine Wenigkeit beinhaltete. Vorzüglich mit sehr, sehr wenig an. „Ich sagte _vielleicht_.“

Sark gab ein unverständliches Wort von sich.

„Hast du gerade Hmpf gesagt?“ Sark sah ihn aus beinahe komisch geweiteten Augen an. 

„Mein Wortschatz enthält kein Wort wie... Hmpf.“ er verzog den Mund, als habe die Aneinanderreiung von Lauten einen ekligen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen und Will lachte. 

Sie standen einen Moment nebeneinander ohne etwas zu sagen und Will war sich nichts mehr bewußt als Sark neben ihm. Das ganze Leben um ihn herum schien zu verschwimmen und unwichtig zu sein. 

„Tanz mit mir.“ sagte Sark schließlich. 

Will blinzelte. 

„Wie bitte?“ fragte Will, obwohl er glaubte ihn verstanden zu haben. Zumindest akustisch. 

„Ich sagte ‚Tanz mit mir‘.“

Will stotterte sich einen Satz zusammen: „Wir... Wir können nicht... Ich meine... Nicht  _ hier _ . Die Leute würden uns  _ sehen _ . Denn Tanzen erfordert... Nähe und... ähmm... Rhythmus.“ 

Sark nickte und schürzte die Lippen. 

„Und?“ 

„Und Nähe?“ fügte Will verzweifelter hinzu. „Nähe. Körperkontakt.“ 

Er nickte und er fühlte sich als habe er einen wichtigen Punkt gemacht. Sark hingegen schien das nicht zu verstehen. 

„Seltsam das es sich anhört als hätte ich dir angeboten es auf der Tanzfläche zu treiben.“ Sark klang sehr ruhig als er das sagte. „Dabei _haben_ wir noch nie miteinander getanzt.“ 

Will glaubte, hätte er gerade einen Schluck Bier genommen, hätte er alles wieder ausgespuckt. Er wandte sich ab und sah wieder Syd und Vaughn an. Das erschien ihm sicheres Territorium zu sein. 

Sark ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls über den Raum streifen. Leute mit Gläsern in den Händen die kurzweilige Gespräche führten, Leute die flirteten, Leute die tanzten. Überall Leute und Sark neben ihm. 

Sie berührten einander noch nicht einmal und doch wusste Will das Sarks nackte Arme direkt neben seinen waren. Seit wann waren Ellbogen etwas erotisches?

Nach einer Weile drehte er sich zu Will und kam ihm gefährlich nahe. Will führte sich wie das sprichwörtliche Reh in den Scheinwerfern. Und Sark war der Tanklaster der mit 180 km/h auf ihn zugerast kam. 

„Geh mit mir irgendwohin.“ forderte Sark ernst, mit durchdringenden Augen. „Geh mit mir tanzen.“ 

Will dachte nicht darüber nach dieser Aufforderung nicht nachzukommen. Er stellte seine Bierflasche ab und suchte seinen Weg durch die Menschen. Er drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen ob Sark hinter ihm war, denn er wusste das er ihm folgte. 

Spätestens die kühle Nachtluft hätte ihn wie ein Schlag aus dem Vorhaben herausreißen sollen, doch es trug nur dazu bei das sich der Alkohol in seinem System ein wenig schneller ausbreitete, er sich ein wenig schwindliger fühlte. 

Sie saßen bereits in Sarks Wagen, als Will bewußt wurde was sie taten. Er kam sich ein wenig wie ein Teenager vor, der sich mit seinem Schwarm von einer Party gestohlen hatte um draußen rum zu knutschen. 

Der Gedanke brachte Will beinahe zum kichern. 

Will lotste Sark zu einem von den Clubs in den Francie ihn Freitags Nachts hinschleppte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dankte er ihr dafür. Was er ihr nicht erzählen würde. 

Okay. 

Vielleicht doch. 

Sie hielten sich nicht lange damit auf an der Bar zu stehen oder an einem der Tische zu sitzen und den Tanzenden nur zuzusehen. Sark griff nach seiner Hand, sobald sie den Laden betraten und zog ihn in Richtung Tanzfläche. 

Er schien ein Mann mit einem Ziel zu sein.

Und sobald Sarks Hände Will näher zogen hatte er keine Einwände mehr. Will wusste bereits das ihre Körper in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht genau zusammen paßten. Es hätte ihn nicht überraschen sollen, das es sich gut anfühlte Sarks Hände auf seinen Hüften zu spüren, wie sie ihn zu sich zogen. Zu spüren wie er sich mit ihm und der Musik bewegte. 

Will war sich nicht ganz sicher ob das was sie taten nicht als Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses galt, aber niemand schien sich daran zu stören das sie ihr Vorspiel auf die Tanzfläche verlegt hatten. 

Will am wenigsten. 

Er wusste auch nicht wie lange sie tanzten, bis er sich auf einem Herrenclo wiederfand und Sark herrliche Obszönitäten in sein Ohr hauchte, während seine Hand sich um seinen Schwanz schloß und damit begann ihn in großzügigen Zügen einen herunter zu holen. 

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis Will die Augen schloß und Sarks Hand und gegen die Wand kam. Die Musik pochte in seinen Ohren, wie die Worte des anderen Mannes. Wäre er nicht so betrunken würde er sich darüber Gedanken machen, doch so... 

So war alles an was er dachte, der Mann hinter ihm. 

Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er sich zufrieden lächelnd umdrehte und auf seine Knie sank.

~*~

Sark kam nach der Party mit zu ihm. Es war das erste Mal, seit sie miteinander schliefen, das sie zwar die Gelegenheit hatten Sex zu haben, sie aber nicht wahrnahmen, was vielleicht daran lag das sie bereits Sex gehabt hatten. An einem öffentlichem Ort. Will wusste nicht recht was er darüber denken sollte, aber er war sich sehr sicher das er es morgen Francie erzählen würde. 

Sark lag in seinen Shorts auf dem Bauch und döste vor sich hin, während Will selbst im Schneidersitz neben ihm saß, Schokoladeneis aß und fernsah. 

Er hatte Tequilla getrunken und Gott wusste das er dem abgeschworen hatte. 

Will hatte keine Idee was er bereits so alles erzählt hatte, aber Sark nickte lediglich und gab zustimmende Geräusche von sich, wann immer sich etwas, was Will sagte, nach einer Frage anhörte. Nach einer Weile legte sich Will und bettete seinen Kopf auf Sarks Rücken. Das Eis war beinahe geschmolzen und der Pappkarton matschig, seine Hände feucht. 

Er erzählte gerade etwas darüber wie es war festzustellen das Syd und er sich verstanden, als Sarks Handy begann zu klingeln und sich der totgeglaubte Sark plötzlich bewegte und sein Handy vom Nachttisch fischte. 

„Ja?“ seine Stimme klang verschlafen, doch nach nur wenigen Augenblicken drehte er sich um und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Wills Kopf fiel auf die Matratze. Sark schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, so vertieft war er in das Gespräch. Er schien nun wieder hellwach zu sein. „Ich bin nicht zu Hause, Rachel.“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie bleibt da. Sag ihr das. Sie bleibt da. Ich werde morgen... Hör mir zu. Ich rufe morgen selbst Mr Chips and und sage ihm das dass alles nur ein Mißverständnis war. Ich mache es ihm schon klar. Überlaß mir das, ja?“ 

Sark warf Will einen Blick zu und begann dann weiter zu sprechen. Für einen Moment glaubte Will er wäre betrunkener als er gedacht hatte, denn er verstand kein Wort. Dann erst realisierte er das Sark eine ganz andere Sprache sprach. 

Doch offensichtlich verstand Rachel, wer auch immer das war, ihn ziemlich gut. Will bemerkte abwesend wie unruhig Sark war. Das seine Schultern eine, gespannte Linie bildeten und er sich die Nasenwurzel rieb, als würde er Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Will wollte die Hand ausstrecken und ihn berühren. Er machte seinem alkoholumnebeltem Gehirn klar das es das nicht konnte. Das er eifersüchtig sein sollte auf... Rachel. 

„War Mrs Younge bereits bei Ihm?“ fragte Sark gerade, als Will den Eiskarton weg stellte und hinüber zu Sark krabbelte und sich hinter ihn setzte. Für einen Moment verspannte sich Sark noch mehr, als Wills Beine an Sarks Oberschenkeln vorbei glitten, bevor er eingab und ihn gewähren ließ. Wills Hände glitten über Sarks Schultern, seinen Torso hinab. Will berührte seinen flachen Bauch und seinen Oberkörper. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf Sarks Rücken gelehnt, wo er seinen Geruch einsog und sich fragte wer Rachel war. War sie etwa die Verlobte die Eric einmal erwähnt hatte? 

„Ich werde Ihn ebenfalls anrufen. Und sag Mrs Younge das, wenn sie der Aufgabe auf Jorja aufzupassen nicht gewachsen ist, sie sich einen neuen Job suchen sollte.“ 

Will konnte dem Gespräch nicht mehr ganz folgen. Die Tatsache das Sark zwischen zwei Sprachen hin und her wechselte machte Will schwindelig. Er bemerkte erst das Sark aufgelegt hatte, als er spürte wie die Anspannung langsam aus ihm hinaus floß. 

Will küsste Sarks Nacken. 

„Was für eine Sprache war das?“ murmelte Will.

„Irisch Gälisch.“ antwortete er und gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, als Will begann an seinem Hals zu saugen. 

Eine ganze Weile sagten sie gar nichts, bis Will von seinem Hals abließ und eine Frage formulierte: „Irisch, huh?“ 

„Meine... Meine Mutter war Irin.“ sagte er schließlich und zuckte zusammen als Will über die Stelle bließ, die er soeben mit seinen Lippen gequält hatte. „Mein Vater ist Russe.“ 

Will nickte und strich mit dem Daumen über den Knutschfleck den er Sark verpaßt hatte. Er lächelte zufrieden. 

„Morgen wirst du Rollkragenpullover tragen müssen.“ meinte Will fröhlich, wie nur ein Betrunkener fröhlich sein konnte. 

„Ich habe keine Rollkragenpullover.“ antwortete Sark naserümpfend. 

Wills Lächeln wurde breiter. „Dann sieht es jeder.“ wisperte er verschwörerisch gegen seine Haut und begann ein wenig höher, unter Sarks Kiefer einen neuen Knutschfleck zu produzieren. 

„Dann sieht es jeder.“ meinte Sark zustimmend. „Solange du deinen Namen nicht aus Knutschflecken buchstabierst ist das in... Umm... In Ordnung.“

Während Wills Mund damit beschäftigt war Sarks Hals zu dekorieren stahl sich seine Hand unter seine Boxershort wo sein halb-harter Schwanz auf ihn wartete. Sark wand sich in seinen Armen hin und her, kam ihm entgegen und stöhnte seinen Namen. Allein ihm dabei zuzusehen wie er immer mehr die Kontrolle verlor war...  _ gut _ . 

Und es dauerte nicht lange bis Sark gedankenlos in Will Hand stieß, die Augen geschlossen und sich nichts bewußt war außer Will und für ihn kam. 

Sein Kopf lehnte auf Wills Schulter. Er sah in diesem Moment sehr viel jünger aus und sehr viel verletzlicher und Will beugte sich ein Stück vor und küsste Sarks rechten Mundwinkel. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig und öffnete seinen Mund um Will bereitwillig einzulassen. 

Nach einer Weile trennten sich ihre Münder und sie sahen einander lediglich an. Wills Herz pochte so heftig das er es in seinem Mund spüren konnte und die Gefühle waren so allgegenwärtig das es ihm den Magen zusammenzog. 

„Ich liebe dich.“ sagte Will plötzlich und es war einen Moment so verdammt still das er glaubte Sarks Herzschlag spüren zu können. 

Dieser sah ihn seltsam zärtlich an und lächelte. „Du bist  _ so _ betrunken.“ 

Will wollte ihm widersprechen, aber er  _ war _ betrunken. Will küsste erneut seinen Nacken, den Knochen dort, dessen Name er sich nicht merken konnte. Dann fiel ihm die richtige Antwort ein: „Aber ich liebe dich.“ 

Sark gab ein genervtes (oder resigniertes?) Seufzen von sich. 

„Ich meine wirklich. Ganz ernsthaft. Das ist kein Spaß. Und ich bin nicht so betrunken... Ich meine ich bin _schon_ betrunken, aber nicht so sehr. Ich--“ 

„Halt den Mund.“ sagte Sark plötzlich und drückte ihn zurück auf die Matratze. Er kniete über ihm und bevor Will wusste was geschah küsste er ihn und es war in Ordnung, wenn der Kuss auch bitter schmeckte, gemischt mit Eiscreme und Sarks klarem Schweiß. 

Alles war ein Strudel, Wills Körper schmerzte, gierte nach Sarks Berührungen und küssen und er hatte recht: Will war zu betrunken als das man ihm eine Liebeserklärung abkaufen würde. Vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht wäre Sark gegangen, hätte er geglaubt das nur ein Funken Wahrheit an dem war, was Will gesagt hatte. 

Dann war Sarks Mund auf seinem Schwanz, denken wurde schwerer und schwerer, bis es unmöglich wurde dem allem einen Sinn zu geben. Er ließ sich fallen, kam Sark entgegen und ließ es geschehen. 

Er biß sich auf den Finger um zu verhindern das er Sark noch einmal seine Liebe gestand. Es war offensichtlich das er es nicht hören wollte. 

~*~

„Was riecht hier so?“ war Wills erste Frage, als er Sarks Wohnung betrat. Sark sah ein wenig pikiert aus und gab ein Geräusch von sich das verdächtig nach einem schniefen klang. Will ging dem durchdringendem Geruch nach. Seltsamerweise führte er in Richtung Küche. 

„Ich habe gekocht.“ verkündete er schließlich und Will blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah Sark aus geweiteten Augen an. „Du hast was?“ 

„Versucht zu kochen. Für heute abend.“ erklärte Sark, als würde er das jeden Abend tun. 

Will verschränkte die Arme und sah Sark abschätzend an. „Was hab ich getan um das zu verdienen? War der letzte Blow-job nicht zu deiner Zufriedenheit?“

Wieder das beinahe-schniefen. „Ich koche. Manchmal.“ sagte Sark zu seiner Verteidigung. 

Will zog beide Brauen in die Stirn. 

„Nun.“ sagte Will und wandte sich in Richtung Küche. „Dann will ich mir das kulinarische Meisterwerk mal ansehen.“ 

Er betrat die Küche, gefolgt von Sark und war überrascht das die Küche an sich keine Spuren von Sarks Abenteuer trug. Will hatte erwartet das es aussah als habe eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Das würde zumindest den leicht kohligen Geruch erklären. 

Will entdeckte den Topf aus dem der Geruch kam und näherte sich vorsichtig. Sark verdrehte die Augen. „Es wird dich nicht anspringen.“ 

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Du bist sein Erschaffer. Klar das es dir nichts tut.“ 

Sark sah Will einen Moment an, bevor er den Kopf ungläubig schüttelte und etwas murmelte das Will nicht verstand. Er beugte sich vor und hob den Deckel vom Topf. 

Will glaubte das es eigentlich eine Tomatensauce hätten werden sollen, doch es beinhaltete undefinierbare Fleischstückchen. 

„Was ist das?“ fragte Will schließlich und rührte die ‚Sauce‘ um. 

„Meeresfrüchte.“ sagte Sark schließlich und starrte die Sauce vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich weiß nicht was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich habe mich genau ans Rezept gehalten.“ 

Will warf Sark einen Blick zu, der immer noch die Sauce ansah. 

Er wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Selbst wenn Sark so tat als wäre dies ein normales Vorkommnis, er hatte trotz allem für  _ Will _ gekocht. Entweder hatte die Regierung Sark durch jemand anders ausgetauscht, der nicht wirklich informiert war, oder -und dies erschien Will noch unwahrscheinlicher- Sark hatte tatsächlich, zwar kein Geschick im Kochen aber, einen Sinn für Romantik. 

Will beugte sich hinüber zu Sark und küsste ihn gefühlvoll. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Sauce zu und sah diese abschätzend an. 

„Glaubst du ich werde tot umfallen wenn ich es probiere?“ 

„Wie wäre es wenn wir uns Pizza bestellen? Tut ihr Amerikaner so etwas nicht dauernd?“ 

„Rede nicht schlecht über Amerikaner. Du schläfst mit einem und die bösen Amerikaner-Viren sind bestimmt schon auf dich über gegangen. Gib mir mal einen Löffel, ja?“ 

„Du willst das tatsächlich probieren?“ fragte Sark und sah sehr überrascht aus. 

„Probieren geht über studieren, sagt meine Mum immer.“ Sark reichte ihm einen Löffel mit dem Kommentar: „Du bist mutiger als ich angenommen habe.“ 

Sark sah sehr gespannt zu, als Will die Sauce probierte. Will fragte sich was Sark da genau alles hinein gemacht hatte. Andererseits wollte er es wahrscheinlich nicht wissen. Er konnte Dinge schmecken die nicht in eine Sauce gehörten.

„Wir essen Pizza.“ verkündete Will mit fester Stimme, die keine Widerworte duldete. „Außerdem: Rotwein gehört nicht in Sauce, Julian. Ein Schuß Ketchup hätte es auch getan.“ 

Sark ignorierte diese Aussage beflissentlich und Will grinste. Sie bestellten also Pizza und verbrachten die Zeit die sie warteten damit auf der Couch herum zu knutschen wie Teenager. Sark hätte ihn beinahe nicht aufmachen lassen, als der Pizzajunge klingelte. 

Sie aßen also Pizza, saßen dabei auf dem Fußboden und sahen fernsehen. 

Der Abend war seltsam normal. Einer von Abenden, an denen man nur... nun... zusammen war, wenn man ein Paar war. Was Sark und er nicht waren. Nicht einmal annähernd. 

Es schien als würde Will dauernd darüber nachdenken und das Thema bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, wann immer er begann darüber nachzudenken. Also lenkte er seine Gedanken auf CSI und Gil Grissom, der einfach nicht zu kapieren schien das Sara mächtig verknallt in ihn war.

„Sie ist so offensichtlich und er merkt es einfach nicht.“ empörte sich Will und biß von Sarks Pizza ab. „Es gibt Zeichen die man einfach bemerken muss, oder?“ Die Frage war eigentlich mehr rethorisch, aber Sark antwortete ihm trotzdem. Er sah leicht skeptisch aus. 

„Subtilität scheint an manche Leute einfach verloren zu sein.“ meinte Sark und fixierte den Bildschirm. 

„Ja.“ stimmte Will zu und erinnerte sich an den Morgen nach seiner Liebeserklärung. Will hatte gefragt ob er irgend etwas Dummes gemacht hätte und Sark hatte die Frage negativ beantwortet. Dann fragte er ihn ob er sich noch an etwas erinnerte und Will hatte verneint, obwohl er sich noch sehr genau an alles erinnerte. 

„Hab ich irgendwas wichtiges verpaßt?“ hatte Will neugierig gefragt. 

„Außer den Blow-Job deines Lebens? Nichts.“ 

Das Klingeln der Tür riß Will aus seinen Gedanken und Sark stand behende vom Boden auf und ging zur Tür. Will hoffte das es nichts wichtiges war. Oder jemand den sie beide kannten. Will fragte sich ob er sich verstecken sollte.

„Lauren.“ hörte Will Sark aus dem Flur sagen. 

„Kann ich rein kommen?“ konnte Will die kühle Blondine fragen hören. 

„Gerade? Nein.“ sagte Sark ohne Umschweife. Will konnte sich vorstellen wie Lauren Sark gerade ansah. 

„Ist jemand bei dir?“ fragte sie eben so kühl. 

„Um genau zu sein?“ fragte Sark und Will hielt die Luft an. „Das geht dich nichts an.“ 

„Also hast du jemand bei dir.“ Lauren schien inne zu halten. „Was riecht hier so komisch?“ Will musste sich auf den Knöchel beißen um nicht los zu lachen. 

„Ich habe gekocht.“ sagte Sark und für einen Moment herrschte Stille, die Will inne halten ließ. Dann hörte er wieder Laurens Stimme, die ein paar Dezibel lauter geworden war. 

„Wer ist die Schlampe?“ fragte Lauren gerade. „Hmm? Wer ist sie? Sydney Bristow? Es ist Sydney Bristow, nicht wahr?“ 

In diesem Moment stürmte Lauren wohl zur Tür und riß diese auf. Will fragte sich ob er noch die Zeit hatte sich hinter die Couch zu schmeißen, doch er rutschte lediglich aus und knallte eher ungraziös auf den Teppich. 

Lauren starrte Will für einen ganzen Moment lang an. Sark hinter ihr schien sich zu fragen was Will zum Teufel dort unten tat. Will dankte es ihm das die Frage nicht laut stellte. Trotz allem wünschte Will sich er hätte eine Polaroid-Kamera. Laurens Gesichtsausdruck war köstlich. 

„Sag mir das dies nur ein sehr, sehr schlechter Scherz ist. Das ich in ein Paralleluniversum gelaufen bin, meinetweigen.“ meinte Lauren an Sark gerichtet. „Sag mir das Tippin nur hier ist weil er dir irgendwelche Akten gebracht hat.“ 

Sark blieb einen Moment still und Will dachte bereits er würde überhaupt nichts mehr sagen, bevor er sehr beherrscht vorschlug: „Ich glaube du solltest jetzt gehen, Lauren.“ 

„Ich kann nicht glauben das du’s mit Tippin machst.“ sagte sie erstaunt, ohne auf Sark einzugehen. „Ich dachte du...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Sark sehr genau an, als schien sie gerade etwas verstanden zu haben. „Deshalb die ganze Fragerei über ihn, jedesmal wenn wir zusammen waren. Und dann später... Bei meiner Geburtstagsparty, als du mich nach Eric ausgefragt hast. Du warst eifersüchtig. Hast du mich deshalb links liegen gelassen? Weil du ihn hattest? Hast du Mr Bristow deshalb den Vorschlag mit der Werbekampagne gemacht? Um _ihn_ zu bekommen?“ 

Will sah zu Sark hinüber, der von diesen Enthüllung ziemlich unberührt aussah. 

„Ganz schön viel Aufwand für jemand wie Tippin, wenn ich das Mal so sagen darf.“ sagte sie, als Sark ihr nicht antwortete. 

„Nein, darfst du nicht.“ meinte Sark nun und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Eigentlich möchte ich nicht das du noch _irgend etwas_ sagst.“

Lauren drehte sich zum gehen um, doch überlegte es sich dann anders und kam zurück. 

„Sag mir nur eins.“ meinte Lauren nun und ihre Stimme hörte sich tränenerstickt an. „An dem Morgen an dem du bei mir warst... An dem Sonntag, weißt du noch? Als du von Tippin kamst mit den ganzen Akten? Sag mir das du nicht nur bei mir warst weil du bei ihm nicht landen konntest.“ 

Will konnte nicht glauben das Lauren tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Das ihre ganze Fassade auseinanderzubrechen schien, als Sark ihr nicht antwortete, aber die Antwort genau zwischen ihnen hing. 

Will konnte so ziemlich alles nicht glauben was sie in den letzten Minuten gesagt hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein war er sogar ganz schön perplex. Er wollte Sark dazu zwingen zu antworten, doch dieser stand ungerührt von Laurens Tränen mit den Händen in den Taschen dort und schien darauf zu warten das sie ging. 

„Oh Gott. Ich kann es nicht fassen.“ sagte Lauren nun und wandte sich ab um ihre Tränen weg zu wischen. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie Will an. „Er ist verlobt. Ihr Name ist Alison. Falls er es dir nicht gesagt hat. Und er wird sie nächsten Sommer heiraten.“ dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht, wobei sie die Tränen auf ihrer Wange verteilte. „Warum sage ich dir das eigentlich? Du kannst ihn ja sowieso nicht ausstehen. Du hast wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht vor dann noch mit ihm zusammen zu sein.“

Dann sah sie wieder Sark an und Will begriff nun, als sie ihn ansah, das sie tatsächlich in ihn verliebt war. Das gerade ihr Herz gebrochen war. Das Will daran schuld war. „Ich hoffe das dir auch jemand einmal das Herz bricht, Julian.“ 

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lauren mit eiligen Schritten und Sark schloß die Tür. Es war plötzlich sehr unangenehm hier zu stehen. Sie sahen einander einige sehr lange Momente an, bevor Sark näher trat. Die ganze Atmosphäre war wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. Sark erschien wieder kühl und distanziert, als wäre er mal eben in seinen Anzug geschlüpft. 

„Ja, ich habe eine Verlobte.“ sagte er schließlich und in diesem Moment haßte Will ihn. „Und ja, ich werde sie nächstes Jahr heiraten.“ 

Er spürte wie etwas in ihm langsam auseinanderbrach. Lauren und er waren sich ähnlicher als sie beide jemals gedacht hatten. Sie waren beide nur... Spielzeuge gewesen um ihm die Langeweile zu vertreiben. 

Sarks Worte echoten in seinem Kopf wider:  _ Solange _ ich  _ dich will. _

„Und ja, die Werbekampagne war meine Idee.“ 

Sark machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und blieb dann stehen. Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln. 

„Und eigentlich war alles wahr, was sie gesagt hat... Außer der Teil mit Sydney Bristow.“ 

Sark stand nun so nah, das er ihn hätte küssen können, hätte er das gewollt. Doch Sarks Augen waren kalt und ausdruckslos. Will wollte nichts lieber als an ihm vorbei- und nach Hause gehen. 

„Aber das ist dir bestimmt alles egal, nicht wahr?“ fragte er und Will spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. 

Will antwortete nicht und Sark durchbohrte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen. 

„Gut.“ sagte er schließlich, wandte sich ab und verschwand in Richtung Schlafzimmer. 

Will folgte ihm verwirrt. „Was ist mit deiner Pizza. Und... CSI?“ 

Sark hatte bereits angefangen sich auszuziehen. Er sah Will über die Schulter hinweg an. „Wir sollten nicht so tun, als hätte dieses Treffen einen anderen Grund als Sex.“ Sark lächelte einladend und unberührt. „Wollen wir zum spaßigen Teil des Abends vorspulen?“ 

Will wusste nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand. Wie konnte dieser Mann nach der Szene mit Lauren Sex mit ihm haben wollen? Aber Will hätte sich nicht bewegen können, selbst wenn Jack Bristow jetzt hinter ihm aufgetaucht wäre.

Sarks Hemd landete neben dem Bett. „Ich habe an etwas besonderes gedacht für heute.“ Er knöpfte langsam seine Jeans auf, pellte sich lasziv aus dem Demin (es sollte keine Überraschung für Will sein das er nichts darunter trug, oder?) und ging dann hinüber zum Nachttisch aus dem er ein paar Handschellen heraus zog. Sark schloß eine der Glieder um sein linkes Handgelenk, kletterte dann aufs Bett und schloß die andere, so dass er an den Kopf seines Bettes gekettet war. 

Will war sich sicher das er Stunden hier stehen konnte ohne müde zu werden von dem Bild das sich vor ihm bot. Die Art wie er dort lag, wie sein Oberkörper angespannt und in eine Position gezwungen war.

„Ich warte.“ erinnerte Sark ihn belustigt. 

Will nickte und zog sich ebenfalls aus, ließ seine Sachen Stück für Stück zu Boden fallen. Dann kletterte er auf das Bett und sah Sark offen an. Er streckte die Hand aus um die Muskeln seiner Oberarme zu berühren. 

„Tu was auch immer du tun willst.“ antwortete Sark mit dunkler Stimme auf die unausgesprochene Frage. „Du könntest mir weh tun, wenn du das magst.“ 

Will blinzelte ein paar Mal. Zuerst hatte er den Drang loszulachen, doch dann bemerkte er das Sark es ernst zu meinen schien. Zu sagen das er überfordert mit dieser Situation war, war untertrieben, denn die Vorstellung Sark ‚weh zu tun‘ machte ihn so sehr an wie der Gedanke an Kolrabi oder Regenwürmer. Er hatte einfach keine sadistische Ader. 

Aber er hatte hier einen an das Bett geketteten Sark, der ihm sagte das er mit ihm tun dürfte was er auch wollte. Er war schließlich nicht verpflichtet dazu Sark Nippelklemmen und einen Knebel anzulegen, oder? 

Hmm. 

Will ließ seine Hand vorsichtig Sarks Oberkörper und Bauch hinab gleiten, bis er seine Oberschenkel berührte. Sark bekam eine Gänsehaut und hob sich seiner Berührung entgegen. Will entzog ihm seine Hand und er konnte dabei zusehen wie er sich innerlich dafür bereit machte das Will  _ irgend etwas _ tat. 

„Schließ die Augen.“ sagte Will fest und Sark tat was er sagte. Will zog beide Brauen in die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. War es das was reiche, erfolgreiche Mittzwanziger sich beim Sex wünschten? Jemand der ihnen den Hintern versohlte? 

Will schüttelte erneut den Kopf und machte es sich zwischen Sarks Beinen bequem. Seine Hand umfaßte seinen Schwanz und er ließ seine Hand auf und abgleiten, bevor er ihn losließ und seine Lippen um ihn legte. 

Sarks Augen flogen auf und er gab ein protestierendes Geräusch von sich, doch nachdem Will anfing seine Wangen einzuziehen, flatterten Sarks Augen zu und er stöhnte anerkennend. 

Wie jeder andere Mann auch, konnte Sark einem Blow Job nicht widerstehen. 

Wie hieß es doch so schön? Männer sagten nur zu einem Blow Job ‚Nein.‘ und das war der, der ihnen nicht angeboten wurde. 

Es war einfach Sark hart zu machen. Nach beinahe 2 Monaten die Will so gut wie jeden Tag damit verbracht hatte mit dem anderem Mann Sex zu haben, war es sogar so, als wäre dies ein Abschlußtest in seiner Lieblingsklasse. 

Sark hatte diese Art von Folter offensichtlich nicht erwartet. 

„So war das nicht gedacht.“ entfuhr es Sark, doch er stöhnte gleich darauf, als Will seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm, was den Effekt der Worte irgendwie zunichte machte, fand Will. 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ Will von Sark ab und sah ihn selbstgefällig an. 

„So?“ fragte Will. „Wie war es denn gedacht?“ 

Bevor Sark antworten konnte beugte sich Will vor und leckte über die Unterseite seines Penis, ehe er lediglich die Spitze in den Mund nahm und seine Zunge darum kreisen ließ. Sark gab ein Geräusch von sich das ein wenig wie Wills Name klang, aber er war sich nicht sicher. 

Er entließ Sark aus seinem Mund, leckte noch einmal über die entblößte Eichel, die von Speichel und Samen glänzte. 

„Also?“ fragte Will und blaß über die feuchte Haut, was Sark zum erzittern brachte. 

Nun, dachte er und ließ seine Zungenspitze die auffälligste Ader an der Spitze seines Schwanzes nachfahren, vielleicht hatte er doch eine sadistische Ader. 

„Anders.“ brachte Sark hervor und schob seine Hüften vor. „Es war anders gedacht.“ 

Will entließ ihn aus seinem Mund, bearbeitete ihn aber weiter mit seiner Hand. Sein Daumen zog Kreise wo eben noch seine Zunge gewesen war. Er konnte spüren wie Sark immer näher kam. Spürte es in den winzigen Stößen seiner Hüften. Er war so nah, aber Will war noch nicht fertig. 

„Heißt das ich soll aufhören?“ fragte Will und er entzog ihm seine Hand ehe er antworten konnte. Sark stöhnte und für einen Moment dachte Will er würde trotzdem kommen, glaubte er habe Sark zu weit getrieben. Die Art wie er sich gegen die Handschellen stämmte, seine Hüften in die Luft preßten und sein ganzer Körper angespannt war. Er kam nur langsam wieder runter, aber Will wartete geduldig. 

„Was soll ich tun?“ fragte Will schließlich. „Julian?“ 

Will beobachtete fasziniert wie einzelne Tropfen weißer Flüssigkeit seinen Schwanz hinab liefen. Sark sog die Luft ein. Redete erst, als er genug Kontrolle über sich hatte. Er murmelte etwas das Will nicht verstand, er war sich sicher das es Gälisch war, bevor er sagte: „Beende was du angefangen hast.“ 

Will streckte die Hand aus und legte Daumen und Zeigefinger um ihn und drückte zu. Sark sog erneut die Luft ein, diesmal aber eher aus Frustration - er würde nichts dagegen machen können, wenn Will ihn noch ein wenig quälen wollte, bevor er kam. 

Will begann wieder seine Liebkosungen und Sark schien nicht zu wissen ob er im Himmel oder in der Hölle war. Als Wills rechte Hand allerdings zuerst seine Hoden und dann seinen Eingang berührte, schien es definitiv der Himmel zu sein. Will drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Es war ein wenig schwerer als gewöhnlich, da Sark angespannt war, aber nach einigen Augenblicken war es in Ordnung. Sarks Hüften schossen vom Bett, als er mit der Fingerspitze über seine Prostata fuhr. 

Will entließ seinen Schwanz aus seinem Mund, doch seine Spitze lag immer noch an seinen Lippen. Daumen und Zeigefinger öffneten sich und das Blut kehrte mit einem Mal wieder ganz zurück. 

Dann sagte Will seinen Namen und es war aus. 

Selbst wenn Will aufgehört hätte ihn zu berühren, Sark hätte seinen Höhepunkt diesmal nicht unter Kontrolle bringen können. Will schloß seine Lippen erneut um ihn und schluckte seinen Samen bereitwillig. 

Seine Hüften zuckten unkontrolliert und er gab unterdrückte Laute von sich und Will bemerkte nun erst, das Sarks Gesicht gegen seinen Oberarm gepreßt war und er sich biß, als müsse er sich etwas beweisen, selbst in dieser Situation nicht ganz die Kontrolle zu verlieren. 

Dann war die Spannung verschwunden. Sark unter ihm war so weich wie Butter. Sie lagen eine ganze Weile nur so da, doch Wills Schwanz verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, egal wie schön der Moment war. 

Will kletterte auf Sark und nahm sich selbst in die Hand. Sark sah ihn aus blitzenden Augen an. Er würde nichts tun können außer zuzusehen. Der Gedanke das Will die Kontrolle hatte war erregend, das gab er gerne zu, ja, aber Sark zu sehen wie er Will ansah, wie sehr er sich plötzlich wünschte  _ keine _ Handschellen zu trage, das machte es so gut für Will. Das machte es so einfach für Will. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bevor er kam und sein Samen sich über Sark verteilte. Er beugte sich vor und leckte es von Sarks Körper. Seiner Brust, dann seinem Hals und zum Schluß seinem Gesicht und es war Sark, der ihn küsste, bevor er sich ihm entziehen konnte, der sich Eintritt verschaffte und in seinen Mund vorstieß, als suche er nach Wills Geschmack in seinem Mund. 

Schließlich setzte sich Will auf und Schloß die Handschellen mit dem Schlüssel auf, den Sark auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte. Er rieb sich seine Handgelenke, bevor er unter das Lacken schlüpfte und es einladend für Will hochhielt. 

Sark hatte die Augen geschlossen und döste vor sich hin, Will hingegen lag ihm gegenüber und sah ihn lediglich an. 

„Was hast du gesagt vorhin?“ fragte Will schließlich. „Auf Irisch?“ 

Sarks Lider flatterten, dann wurde sein Blick klarer und er sah Will einen Moment lang an. Will wandte seinen Blick ab und schluckte. Er spürte Sarks Hand auf seinem Gesicht, seinen Daumen auf seinem Mund, der seine Lippen teilte.

„Do bhéilin meala.“ sagte er leise. Will gab der Aufforderung nach und ließ den Daumen in seinen Mund gleiten. Er preßte gegen seinen Gaumen und gegen seine Zunge, bevor er anzüglich den Finger aus seinem Mund zog und ihn wieder hinein steckte, hinaus zog und hinein steckte. Will schloß die Augen und saugte begierig, während Sark in einen Rhythmus verfiel. Nach einer ganzen Weile die Will fast wieder hart gemacht hatte, zog er seinen Finger aus Wills Mund und strich damit über seine Oberlippe. Als seine Augen wieder aufflogen, leckte sich Sark die Lippen.

Sark wiederholte die Worte. Sein Blick war distanziert, beinahe kühl. Seine Hand hingegen war warm, als er vorsichtig seine Wange berührte, beinahe so als habe er keine Ahnung was er tat. Will schloß die Augen und lehnte sich in die zärtliche Berührung. 

Er schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an Sarks nacktem Körper unter ihm, lehnte seine Wange auf seinen Oberkörper und hörte seinem Herzen zu. 

Dieser Moment... 

„Will?“ Sarks Stimme war heiser und Will sah etwas verloren auf, gab ein fragendes Geräusch von sich. Sark räusperte sich und entzog ihm seine Hand.

Er verkündete: „Ich werde jetzt schlafen.“ 

Will blinzelte verloren und setzte sich auf. Barry White hörte abrupt in seinem Kopf auf zu singen und das warme Gefühl in seinem Magen waren doch nur die Paprika auf der Pizza, die sein Magen einfach nicht vertrug. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich hier bleibe?“ fragte er schließlich. 

„Du störst mich nicht.“ antwortete Sark und Will fand das dies eigentlich keine Antwort war. 

Er blieb trotzdem. 

Vielleicht nur, weil er zu Hause über das nachdenken würde, was Lauren gesagt hatte. 

~*~ 

Will hatte damit gerechnet an die Arbeit zu kommen und festzustellen das alle davon wussten das Sark und er Sex hatten. 

Und er hatte recht. 

Es hätte komisch sein können wie alle Leute ihn ansahen, als er das Art Department betrat. Das Problem war nur, das es das nicht war. 

Will entschied das dies der schrecklichste Tag seines Lebens war. 

Er hatte versucht Sydney abzufangen, doch sie schien mit einer Magenverstimmung wieder nach Hause gegangen zu sein. Ob vor oder nachdem ihr jemand das neuste Gerücht erzählt hatte, wusste Will nicht. Er versuchte mehrmals Sark aufzusuchen, doch Ms Espinosa sagte ihm jedes Mal das Mr Sark zur Zeit nicht in seinem Büro wäre, oder zur Zeit nicht gestört werden wollte oder einfach verdammt noch mal nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte!!!

Okay. Das letzte sagte sie nicht. Aber es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, *wenn* sie das gesagt hätte. 

Sein Tag bestand daraus das alle ihn irgendwie vermieden und umgingen, während Lauren dies alles mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln beobachtete. Er sagte sich das er sie nicht wirklich hassen konnte, aber in Wirklichkeit? Haßte er sie. Sehr. 

Er wollte die Zeit um ein Jahr zurückdrehen, zu der Party damals auf der er Sark und Lauren belauscht hatte. Er wollte zu sich selbst gehen und sich sagen das er verdammt noch mal die Finger von Sark lassen sollte. 

Oder vielleicht sollte er noch weiter gehen? Zu dem Abend am Flughafen. Er würde sich selbst davon abhalten die verdammte Zeitung zu kaufen. Würde sich zwingen nach Hause zu gehen. Warum hatte er Sydney nicht gesagt das  _ sie _ Vaughn abholen konnte? 

Will seufzte und packte seine Sachen. Er ging auf seinem Weg nach draußen an Sarks Büro vorbei und glaubte zu sehen das Ms Espinosa ihre Zähne fletschte, konnte sich aber nicht vollkommen sicher sein. 

Den ganzen Weg nach Hause über wollte er nicht mehr als sich eine heiße Dusche zu gönnen und dann versuchen den Schaden einzudämmen den Lauren in seinem Leben angerichtet hatte.  _ Nachdem _ er alle Schokolade gegessen hatte, die er in seiner Wohnung fInden konnte. 

Doch er kam weder zum einem, noch zum anderem. 

„Will?“ Francie streckte ihren Kopf durch die Küchentür. „Hi.“ 

„Was machst du hier? Sag mir das es nichts mit Lauren Reed zutun hat.“ Francie machte eine Grimasse als Will ihren Namen sagte und Wills nicht vorhandenen Hoffnungen schmolzen. 

Will betrat die Küche und ließ sich am Tisch nieder. 

„Also?“ 

Francie folgte seinem Beispiel und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. 

„Ich habe gerade zwei Stunden mit Syd geredet.“ Francie sah ihn hart an. „Danach habe ich das Kabel meines Telefons herausgezogen und bin hierher gefahren, weil du die letzte Person bist die Sydney Bristow jetzt gerade sehen oder hören will und ich mir dachte ich könnte aus deiner Misere profitieren.“ 

„Wow.“ sagte er und nickte. „Wie... Nett.“ 

Francie preßte die Lippen zusammen und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. 

„Ich will ja nicht sagen das du selbst daran schuld bist oder das ich es dir _gesagt_ habe, aber du bist selbst daran schuld und ich habe es dir verdammt noch mal gesagt.“ 

Will seufzte, setzte sich Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. Francie stand auf und holte das Schokoladeneis aus dem Kühlschrank. 

„Ich hab versucht mit ihm zu reden.“ murmelte er in seine Hand, aber Francie verstand ihn doch irgendwie. 

„Und?“ fragte sie und tat eine Riesenkugel Eis in eines der beiden Schüsselchen, das sie aus dem Schrank genommen hatte. „Was hat er gesagt?“ 

Will lachte ein bitteres Lachen. „Sein Wachhund hat mich nicht rein gelassen.“ 

Francie lud noch eine Kugel Eis drauf und verteilte dann einen Berg Sahne darüber. „Glaubst du das war’s?“ 

Will nahm das Eis dankbar an, hielt es allerdings nur in der Hand und sah seine Freundin verwirrt an. Ob er glaubte das es das war’s? Für ihn nicht. Die ganze Firma hatte von Anfang an gewußt das er eine Schwester war und wahrscheinlich verbuchten sie den Sex mit Sark unter ‚Hat verdammt viel Glück gehabt‘ oder ‚Sark war verdammt betrunken‘. 

Für Sark hingegen war es Outing, Imagewechsel und Gefährdung in einem. 

Ob Will glaubte das es das war? 

Er verwettete seinen Hintern darauf. 

Will sah herunter auf sein Eis und begann lustlos es zu Essen, tat ein paar Bissen, bevor er die Schüssel wegschob. 

„Er hat es gewußt.“ sagte Will plötzlich. „Ich hab gestern nicht die Verbindungen gezogen. Aber er hat es gewußt. Das es das letzte Mal war. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? ‚Wollen wir nicht gleich zum interessanten Teil des Abends übergehen?‘“

Will ließ seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen nieder und seufzte. „Ich bin so blöd. Ich habs selbst nicht gerafft als ich heute morgen allein aufgewacht bin. Wie kann man nur so--“ 

Francie strich ihm beruhigend übers Haar. 

„Er wird es beenden damit es nicht seiner Karriere und seiner Verlobung gefährdet. Francie. Warum konnte ich mich nicht einfach in Danny Hecht verlieben?“ 

„Ähmm. Vielleicht weil er Syds Ex-Freund ist?“ 

„Ja.“ sagte Will und setzte sich auf, als mache er damit einen Punkt. „Genau das meine ich. Ich hätte ihn nicht kriegen können.“ 

„Du dachtest auch das du Sark nicht kriegen konntest.“ erinnerte ihn Francie. 

„Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich ihn nicht bekommen.“ meinte Will ernst. 

Francie schüttelte den Kopf und gestikulierte mit ihrem Eislöffel. 

„Normale Umstände.“ wiederholte Francie. „Was sind schon normale Umstände? Es geht darum das manchmal auch Dinge passieren die wir nicht vorhersehen und meist steckst du da mitten drin.“ Francie machte eine Pause in der Will und sie sich für einen peinlichen Moment ansahen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das Wortspiel war nicht beabsichtigt.“ 

Will seufzte und nickte. Francie stellte ihren Eisbecher weg und griff hinter sich nach dem Telefon das auf dem Regal lag. 

„Ruf ihn an.“ sagte Francie. „Was anderes kannst du jetzt sowieso nicht tun. Dann hast du wenigstens Gewißheit und wir können aufhören über ihn zu reden, den Vodka raus holen und ‚Der Club der gebrochenen Herzen‘ auf DVD sehen.“ 

Will sah auf das Telefon in ihrer Hand, das ein wenig wie ein Teufelswerkzeug wirkte. Er war sich sicher das Sark nicht ran gehen würde und selbst  _ wenn _ er ran ging, was sollte Will sagen um das unvermeindliche zu verhindern? Er hatte es bereits einmal mit ‚Ich liebe dich‘ versucht, aber offensichtlich hatte das seinen unkomplizierten Charme verloren. 

Will nahm das Telefon und wählte die altbekannte Nummer. 

Er ließ es dreimal Klingeln und nahm sich vor bis zum 12ten zu warten. Beim 6ten Klingeln nahm jemand ab. 

„Bristow?“ 

„Syd? Bitte, leg nicht auf.“ bat Will und zu seiner Überraschung, tat sie das nicht.

 


	10. Teil 10

**Part 10**

Es gab Gespräche in Wills Leben, die peinlich waren, die er aber durchgestanden hatte. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, hatte er sogar eine ganze Menge dieser Gespräche hinter sich und hatte gelernt dementsprechend damit umzugehen. Doch es gab noch eine andere Art Gespräch, den Typ, bei denen sich alles zusammenzog, bei seinen Eiern angefangen, er verhindern musste die Augen nicht zuzumachen und die Finger in die Ohren zu stecken, während er ‚La La La!‘ rief und er selbst bei der Erinnerung so tat als ob er nicht existierte. 

Das Gespräch mit Syd war eines der letzteren. 

Es gab nichts lustiges an diesem Gespräch. Größtenteils war es sogar ausgesprochen ernst und humorlos. Aber das haben Wahrheiten meistens so an sich, dachte Will grimmig. 

Wie seltsam nun alles noch einmal zu erzählen und festzustellen das es sich anhörte wie ein Liebesroman ohne Happy End. Wie seltsam Syds Gesicht zu sehen und zu erkennen das sie es schließlich verstand und die Lippen zusammen zog, nicht bereit ihm zu verzeihen und es schließlich doch tat, weil sie Freunde waren.

Er konnte sich endlich dafür entschuldigen unehrlich gewesen zu sein, etwas was ihm schon zu lange auf der Seele lag. Es endete damit das sie sich alle drei umarmten und sich versprachen immer ehrlich miteinander zu sein. 

Trotzdem dauerte es seine Zeit bis Syd und er wieder vollkommen unbefangen zusammen sein konnten. Es fühlte sich ein wenig so an, wie die Zeit nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte das er in sie verliebt war, doch nach und nach wurde Will klar das sie Freunde bleiben würden. Syd ging sogar so weit zu sagen das sie es geahnt hatte, was Will zum Lächeln brachte.

Die ersten Wochen an der Arbeit hingegen waren sehr viel schwerer als das Gespräch mit Syd. Während ihre Aussprache kurz und heftig gewesen war, hingen die Gerüchte ständig um ihn herum wie Mückenschwärme die ihn mit ihrem Gesumme verrückt machten. 

Nur langsam kehrte alles zu einem beinahe-normalen Zustand zurück. Das einzige und auch letzte Mal das jemand etwas darüber erwähnte, war Jenny, die sich vertraulich zu ihm beugte und sagte: „Sieht so aus, als hätten die Leute doch unrecht gehabt. Offensichtlich bist du der  _ Einzige _ in diesem Büro der mit Sark geschlafen hat.“ 

Will hatte aufgesehen und nicht recht gewußt was er sagen sollte. Er schloß also die Schublade in der er gerade gekramt hatte und sah sie offen an. 

„Nein, nicht der Einzige.“ erwiderte er leise. „Nur der Einzige dem es etwas bedeutet hat.“ 

Jenny sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Oh? Ich dachte es wäre nur Sex.“ 

Will schüttelte den Kopf. Warum so tun, als ob? Lügen hatten ihm bis jetzt nichts eingebracht als Ärger. Und es war ja nicht so, als würde Sark Spione im Art Department haben, die ihm jeden Mittwoch darüber informierten was Will gesagt und getan hatte. „Nicht alles was erzählt wird ist wahr, Jenny. Nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem was erzählt wird ist wahr.“ 

Jenny sah ihn einen langen Moment an, doch Will wandte sich ab. Es war ihm egal ob sie entschied ihm zu glauben oder nicht. Er wusste das es wahr war. Seine Gefühle waren vielleicht das Einzig echte in der ganzen Zeit gewesen, die er mit Sark verbracht hatte. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als er Marshall bemerkte der neben seinem Schreibtisch stand und in einem Stapel Akten wühlte. 

„Ja?“ fragte Will etwas gereizt. Marshall sah verwirrt auf, bevor er einen Schritt vortrat und Will schief anlächelte. 

„Diese Akten hat Ms Bristow mir aufgetragen Ihnen zu geben. Leider... Leider konnte ich keinen Taker finden mit dem ich... Dem ich sie zusammen tackern konnte.“ stammelte der Mann und reichte Will den Stapel an Blättern. Will nahm ihm den Stapel ab, griff nach seinem Tacker und heftete den Batzen mit einem sehr lauten, befriedigendem BAM! aneinander. 

„Danke, Marshall.“ sagte Will und legte die Blätter auf seinen Schreibtisch und wandte sich zum gehen. Francie und Syd warteten bestimmt schon „Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da. Ich hab eine Verabredung.“ 

Aber wie es so oft passiert wenn man sich beeilt, passieren die ein oder anderen Unfälle, die man hätte vermeiden können. In Wills Fall war es der Zusammenstoß mit einer Frau, als er das Gebäude verließ. Sie war vielleicht so alt wie seine Mutter, trug ein gutsitzendes Kostüm, war eher klein und drahtig, mit freundlichem Aussehen, dunklen braunen Haaren und passenden grünen Augen. 

„Oh du meine Güte!“ entfuhr es ihr. Sie hatte einen Akzent der Will bekannt vorkam, den er aber nicht richtig einordnen konnte. „Das tut mir schrecklich leid.“ 

Dabei waren es ihre Sachen die zu Boden fielen. Einige Orangen kullerten aus einer Einkaufstüte. Ein Regenschirm und ein Buch (Trivialliteratur, nannte es seine Mutter.) fielen zu Boden. Will jagte den Orangen hinterher. 

„Das muss es nicht. Sie wissen ja gar nicht wie oft Leute in mich hinein laufen.“ Will sammelte ihre Einkäufe wieder ein, die Orangen, die Tomaten und das Brot (Wow. Es gab Bäcker in New York die _Brot_ verkauften?). „Dabei bin ich gar nicht so klein und ich trage immer meine Brille.“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und verknotete die Tüte. „Ich könnte es verstehen wenn ich keine Brille tragen würde. Denn ich bin halb blind wenn ich keine Brille trage. Wirklich. Es gibt dazu auch eine lustige Geschichte.“ 

Die Frau grinste Will an und griff nach ihrem Regenschirm und Will hob das Buch auf. Alle ihre Sachen waren wieder eingesammelt. 

„Sie sind der erste Mensch hier der freiwillig mit mir redet.“ sagte die Frau strahlend. „Das ist sehr erfrischend. Also erzählen sie mir die Geschichte, ich bin ganz--“ 

„Rachel?“ 

Sie drehten sich beide zum Eingang des Büros um und dort stand er. Natürlich. Wer sonst? Wills Herz schlug schneller, doch zog sich dann doch lieber zusammen und versteckte sich, schlug heimlich einen unangenehm schnellen Rhythmus gegen Wills Brust. Seine Hände waren feucht und das Buch in seiner rechten fühlte sich so an, als würde es ihm gleich wieder zu Boden fallen. 

„Mr Tippin.“ sagte Sark und trat nun neben die Frau, die Sark mit offener Zuneigung ansah. „Was machen Sie hier?“ 

Will wollte der Frau die Einkäufe in die Hand drücken und weglaufen. Aber er war angewurzelt. Wie lange war es her seit jener letzten Nacht? Zwei Wochen? Oder drei? Will starrte. 

Sark trug nicht wie sonst seinen schwarzen Anzug sondern Jeans, er glaubte sogar das es die Jeans war, die er auf Nadias Willkommensparty angehabt hatte, ein weißes Hemd und schwarzes Sakko. Das allein hätte gereicht um Will sprachlos zu machen. Doch Sark hatte... er hatte sich das Haar abrasiert. 

Gott, er sah gut aus und Will verspürte eine plötzliche freundschaftliche Bindung zu den Einkäufen und dem Buch in seinem Arm, denn wären seine Arme frei, würde er seine Hand ausstrecken und über seinen Kopf streichen. Alles was ihn von dieser Peinlichkeit abhielt konnte nur ein Freund sein. Selbst wenn es ein Schundroman, leicht angedätschte Tomaten und Orangen und ein viel zu gesundes Brot waren. Wahre Freundschaft kannte keine Grenzen.

Wills Mund war trocken, sein Herz raste und er hoffte er errötete nicht. 

Er erinnerte sich daran das Sark etwas gesagt hatte. Was war es doch gleich gewesen? 

Die Frau sah ihn freundlich lächelnd an und antwortete an seiner Stelle: „Wir sind zusammen gestoßen und er hat mir geholfen meine Sachen wieder aufzusammeln. Gerade wollte er mir eine witzige Geschichte darüber erzählen das er blind ohne Brille ist.“ 

Sark sah Will mit einem undeutbaren Blick an und Will wünschte sich... Wünschte sich er könne einfach verschwinden. 

„Die Geschichte ist gar nicht so lustig.“ sagte Will und schüttelte den Kopf. Sark sagte nichts. 

Es entstand eine eher unangenehme Pause, bevor Rachel sich an Sark wandte und ihm einen mißbilligenden Blick zuwarf. „Du scheinst auch deine guten Manieren über dem Atlantik verloren zu haben. Ich habe dir doch beigebracht wie man Leute einander vorstellt, oder?“

Sark nickte und setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf. 

„Mr Tippin, das ist Rachel Gardiner, meine... Wie sagt man so schön? Ziehmutter. Rachel, das ist William Tippin, Leiter der PR Abteilung.“ 

Will quetschte das Buch zwischen Einkäufe und Arm um Rachels dargebotene Hand zu schütteln. Sie hatte einen guten, festen Griff. 

„Nennen Sie mich ruhig, Will, Ma’am.“ sagte Will und lächelte. 

„Wenn du mich Rachel nennst, Will.“ 

„Kein Problem.“ 

Rachel wandte sich wieder an Sark. „Würdest du ihm wohl die Sachen abnehmen, Julian?“ 

Will wollte lachen, als Sark ein leises  _ hmpf _ von sich gab, doch dann war er so nah und Will konnte sein After Shave riechen, seine Wärme spüren und ihre Hände berührten sich wie zufällig. Er wollte sich vorbeugen und ihn küssen, wollte die drei letzten Wochen aus seinem Gedächtnis brennen. Die Gedanken und Bilder die vor seinem innerem Auge von Sarks Nähe hervorgerufen wurden, ließen ihn nun ganz sicherlich erröten. 

Als er aufsah stellte er unruhig fest, das Rachel ihn immer noch aufmerksam ansah. Will tat nervös einen Schritt von Sark fort und wandte sich Rachel zu. 

„Ich muss wirklich gehen. ich... Ich habe eine Verabredung zum Essen.“ entschuldigte er sich. „Es war wirklich sehr nett dich kennen zu lernen, Rachel.“ 

„Ganz meinerseits, Will.“ sagte die ältere Frau. „Ich hoffe sie bald wieder zu sehen.“ 

Will konnte darauf nichts erwidern, außer zu Lächeln. Er sah Sark nicht wirklich an, als er sich von ihm verabschiedete, bevor er sich umdrehte und in Richtung Joey‘s eilte. 

~*~

 

Die Neuigkeiten schlugen ein wie eine Bombe. 

Aber Will glaubte kein Wort von dem was er im Büro hörte und ging schnurstracks zu Syds Büro, die aufgeregt über ihr Headset mit ihrem Vater telefonierte und die Rolläden ihres Büros schloß. Sie formte die Worte ‚Setz dich‘ und er folgte ihrer Anweisung und ließ sich in den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch nieder. 

Sie verabschiedete sich seufzend von ihrem Vater und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie sich müde in ihren Drehstuhl fallen ließ. 

„Was ist los? Da draußen ist die Hölle losgebrochen.“ 

Syd rieb sich über die Augen und sah ihn erschöpft an. 

„Sark.“ brachte sie den Namen hervor. „Er soll heute für einen Monat runter nach Taipei fliegen und danach...“ sie zog Luft ein, als stähle sie sich es auszusprechen. „Will er zu unserer Schwesterfirma nach London versetzt werden. Er sagt er könne nun auch von dort aus alles in Ordnung halten und würde, wenn es nötig sei, immer hier her fliegen.“ 

Will spürte wie ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten. 

„Oh.“

„Mein Vater wird ihn gehen lassen.“ Syd schüttelte den Kopf, sah Will aber nicht an. „Sloane wartet nur darauf ihn uns wieder abzuwerben. Dad möchte das nicht riskieren.“ 

Will nickte ein wenig fassungslos. 

„Es tut mir leid.“ sagte Syd schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile. 

„muss es nicht.“ sagte Will. „Es bedeutet mir nichts.“ 

Er sah sie dabei an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Ist es eine Lüge, wenn du es weißt das ich Lüge?“ fragte er, doch sie antwortete nicht und er sprach weiter, leise: „Es bedeutet mir etwas.“ 

Sie stand auf und kam zu ihm um ihn zu umarmen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem weichem Haar und wisperte: „Du wusstest das ich eine Umarmung nötig haben würde, nicht wahr?“

Syd lachte. „Das mit den Rolläden war nur Vorsorge.“ Will nickte und entließ sie aus seinen Armen. 

„Will?“ fragte sie, als er bei der Tür war. 

„Ja?“ 

„Glaubst du nicht das es jetzt auch Zeit dafür ist ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen?“ sie sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. „Ich weiß. Er liebt dich nicht. Aber... Mir hat es gut getan Vaughn zu sagen was ich für ihn empfinde. Tu es für dich, Will. Schließ endlich damit ab.“ 

Will wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Er sah zu Boden, dann wieder zu ihr, aber er antwortete nicht und sie schien es nicht zu erwarten. 

Der Rest des Tages verging in einem Wirbel aus innerem Tumult. Er dachte lange über Syds Worte nach. Sie hatte recht. Vielleicht war das seine letzte Chance mit all dem was passiert war abzuschließen. 

Es würde danach eher... schwer werden mit Sark zu reden. 

Will tat so, als träfe er eine Entscheidung, doch innerlich hatte er sich bereits entschlossen. Es dauerte lange bis er sich dazu durchrang aufzustehen und zu seinem Büro zu gehen. 

Ms Espinosa saß vor ihrem Computer und tippte irgendeinen Brief ab, weshalb sie Will im ersten Moment nicht sah oder einfach ignorierte, Will konnte bei ihr nicht so genau sagen was es genau war. Er räusperte sich zweimal, bevor sie genervt aufsah. 

„Ja, bitte?“ 

„Sagen Sie Mr Sark doch bitte das ich Ihn sprechen möchte.“ 

„Mr Sark möchte mit niemandem sprechen. Tut mir leid.“ Sie klang überhaupt nicht so, als täte es ihr leid, aber das machte es um so leichter für Will unhöflich zu werden ohne später ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. 

„Sagen Sie ihm das ich hier bin und mit ihm sprechen will. Jetzt.“ Will betonte das letzte Wort besonders. 

Ms Espinosa sah ihn erzürnt an. An einem anderem Tag wäre er jetzt einfach abgezogen, aber er hatte nicht zwei Stunden mit sich gekämpft nur um jetzt von ihr abgewimmelt zu werden. 

Will verschränkte die Arme und starrte zurück. 

„Ich warte.“ sagte Will unnötigerweise, was Ms Espinosas Nasenflügel zum erzittern brachte. 

Sie schlug mit ihrem Finger auf die Sprechanlage auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Will wunderte sich das ihr rot lackierter Fingernagel nicht abbrach. Aber wie alle Waffen heutzutage waren sie wahrscheinlich mit Stahl ummantelt. „Mr Sark? Mr Tippin ist hier und möchte mit Ihnen sprechen.“ 

Bevor sie eine Antwort bekommen konnte ging Will zur Tür, riß diese auf und war mit einem überraschten Sark konfrontiert. 

„Was fällt Ihnen ein!“ rief Ms Espinosa und ihr Haar flog über ihre Schulter, als sie sich umdrehte und aufstand. 

„Ist in Ordnung, Anna.“ sagte Sark und nahm seinen Finger von der Sprechanlage. „Kommen sie herein, Mr Tippin.“ 

Will warf Ms Espinosa einen triumphierenden Blick zu, als er die Tür schloß. Allerdings verließ Will das Hochgefühl, als er nun in Sarks Büro stand. Hier hatten sie ihren Deal geschlossen. Genau hier. Er hatte ein leicht beklemmendes Gefühl. 

„Mr Tippin.“ sagte Sark und lehnte sich zurück. Er sah ihn interessiert an, als habe er etwas getan das ihn überrasche. Vielleicht war er auch nur erstaunt das er lebend in dieses Büro herein gekommen war.

Will stand unschlüssig inmitten des Raums. 

„Setzen Sie sich doch.“ sagte Sark und zeigte auf den Stuhl gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch. Will schüttelte mit dem Kopf. 

„Nein, danke. Ich stehe lieber.“ lehnte er ab und holte tief Luft. 

Weshalb war er noch mal hier? Ach ja, Syd hatte ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Die Wahrheit. Seit wann war das etwas das er fürchtete? 

„Ich wollte...“ begann Will stockend. „Ich wollte mich verabschieden.“ 

Sarks Gesicht war ausdruckslos. 

„Das ist sehr nett, Mr Tippin.“ sagte der andere Mann höflich und griff nach einem Kuli und schlug eine Mappe auf, als wollte er ihm verdeutlichen, das er dafür keine Zeit hatte. „Ist das alles, ich habe noch viel--“

„Nein, das ist nicht alles. Und ich möchte gerne ausreden, Sark.“ 

Sark nickte, legte den Kuli aber nicht fort. 

„Stört es Sie wenn ich während dessen arbeite?“ fragte Sark und zeigte auf die Akten. „Ich muss das alles noch fertig bekommen.“ 

„Natürlich.“ sagte Will und der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde noch größer. 

Nun, so war es wahrscheinlich sogar einfacher. Sark wandte sich von ihm ab und kritzelte etwas in die Akte. Will schwieg. 

Er schloß die Augen. Die Wahrheit, rief er sich in Erinnerung. 

„Ich war nicht ehrlich mit Ihnen, nein, mit dir. Das hole ich hiermit nach.“ Will stockte wieder. „Damals, vor einem Jahr auf dem Flughafen, wahrscheinlich erinnerst du dich noch nicht einmal an diesen Abend, Julian, aber da habe ich mich verliebt. In dich. Ich habe mich in dein Lächeln verliebt. Das hört sich seltsam an, nicht wahr? Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Deshalb habe ich mit dir geschlafen.“ 

Sark hatte aufgehört zu schreiben und sah nun langsam auf. 

„Ich wollte nicht noch einmal mit dir schlafen. Ich hab mir gesagt das ich dich nicht ausstehen kann. Das du ein arroganter Bastard bist und das ist noch nicht einmal eine Lüge, denn das bist du. Aber in Wirklichkeit wusste ich... Ich wusste, würde ich mit dir schlafen, würde es mich kaputt machen.“ 

Will spürte wie die Emotionen in ihm die Logik überrannten und es war nicht schwer es alles zu sagen, nein, im Gegenteil, es sprudelte nun alles hervor. Alles. Bis aufs letzte bißchen. Es war nicht mehr aufzuhalten bis alles draußen war. 

„Und es macht mich kaputt. Es macht mich kaputt zu wissen das ich nichts weiter als der nächste Fick in einer langen Liste war. Dein Zeitvertreib, dein Spiel. Bis du bereit dazu bist nach Hause zu gehen und deine Verlobte zu heiraten. Zu Anfang dachte ich es würde mir nichts ausmachen. Deshalb habe ich zugesagt. Ich dachte es wäre in Ordnung, solange du nur da wärst. Solange ich dich nur für einen Moment glücklich machen würde.“ 

Sark sah ihn nun an, ohne vorzugeben zu schreiben. 

„Solange du willst, nicht wahr? Was hätte dir besseres passieren können, als das Lauren dir eine Szene macht und mich entdeckt? Es war der perfekte Schluß zu dieser kleinen Geschichte. Und was interessiert es dich wie ich mich gefühlt habe als ich danach allein in deinem Bett aufgewacht bin? Und selbst jetzt...“ Will lachte auf. „Selbst jetzt, nachdem ich es besser weiß, kann ich nicht anders als daran zu denken das ich dich küssen will. Das ich wissen will wie sich dein Haar unter meinen Fingern anfühlt. Das ich noch einmal deinen Körper spüren will.“

Will strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, bevor er fortfuhr. 

„Manchmal konnte ich glauben es wäre mehr. Manchmal konnte ich glauben das es nicht nur Sex ist. Aber ich bin schon immer ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker gewesen und ich musste wohl endlich einmal einsehen das es nicht immer Happy Ends gibt. Das das Leben nicht aus der großen Liebe besteht.“

Sark sah ihn an, als wären ihm zwei weitere Köpfe gewachsen. 

„Das Leben ist nun mal kein Jane Austen Roman.“ Will schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. „Wäre dies ein Roman wärst du der Held und nicht der Bösewicht. Wäre dies eine Geschichte hättest du an jenem Abend, als ich betrunken war erwidert: Ich liebe dich auch.“

Will schwieg wieder. Er blinzelte die Tränen hinfort. Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte ihn überkommen. Es war raus und er fühlte sich nicht unbedingt besser, nein, eher so wie man sich nach einer Nacht fühlt die man in sein Kissen geschluchzt hat: Erleichtert.

Sark stand nun auf und Will wartete nicht darauf das er etwas erwiderte, denn Will konnte sich vorstellen was er sagen wollte. Statt dessen stürmte er zur Tür, riß sie auf, rannte an Ms Espinosa vorbei den Gang hinunter. 

Er konnte seinen Namen hören, aber er drehte sich nicht um. 

Nur in Filmen riefen die Leute einander nach um sich zu sagen das sie sich liebten. 

Doch das hier war Will Tippins Leben. Von irgendwo hörte er das leicht verrückte Kichern des Mannes mit dem künstlichem Darmausgang. 

~*~

Es war ein Samstag. 

Aber nicht irgendein Samstag. Es war der Samstag nachdem er Sark gesagt hatte das er ihn liebte. Der Samstag, nachdem er sich zum Affen gemacht hatte und aus der Firma gerannt war. 

Dieser Tag würde in die Geschichte seines Lebens als  _ Dieser _ Samstag eingehen.

Es war außerdem einer dieser Tage an denen man sich so sehr betrunken hat das man sich an nichts mehr erinnert, außer den salzigen Geschmack von Zitrone und der Eingebung das man seinen Fußboden mal wieder bohnern musste, weil man seit fast einer halben Stunde vor dem Küchentisch lag, und man nichts mehr spüren will, nur um festzustellen das ein gebrochenes Herz immer weh tut, egal wie viel Alkohol man trinkt.

Will vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen und stöhnte, weil er sich anhörte wie ein Ratgeber für Liebeskranke. Nur das er keinen Rat hatte, sondern nur Kopfschmerzen. 

Ja, es war Samstag. Und ja, er hatte einen Kater. 

Es war einer dieser Samstage an denen man im Bett liegen bleiben wollte bis irgendwann nachmittags, nur um aufzustehen, Schokoladenmilch zu trinken und im Bett  _ His Girl Friday _ zu sehen. 

Will hatte vor diesen Tagesablauf genau so durchzuführen und nicht ein bißchen davon abzuweichen. Doch was tat man nachdem die End Credits des Films über den Bildschirm flatterten? Will diskutierte lange mit sich selbst ob er wieder ins Bett gehen oder die Wäsche machen sollte. 

Er entschied sich schließlich für die Wäsche, da er den ganzen Tag über noch nichts Produktives getan hatte. Er wusch Wäsche, trocknete Wäsche und legte Wäsche zusammen. Zumindest war es eine sehr eintönige Arbeit, die ihn zwar langweilte, aber beschäftigte, bis er wieder zurück ins Bett kriechen konnte ohne sich dabei schuldig zu fühlen. 

Beim einräumen seiner Sachen, fiel ihm ein zerknittertes Hemd auf, das nicht seines war. Er nahm es vom Bügel und sah es lange Zeit an. Er roch sogar daran und es hatte noch den charakteristischen Duft nach After Shave und Sark, der dafür sorgte das Wills Kater wieder zurück kehrte und er sich noch mieser fühlte, als in dem Moment als er aufgewacht war. Wann hatte er das Hemd hier vergessen? Wann hatte Will es in seinen Schrank gehangen? Er schlüpfte aus seinem T-Shirt und zog das Hemd an. 

Dann kehrte er zu seinem Bett zurück. Die Wäsche war überall verteilt: trockene Wäsche auf seinem Bett ausgeschüttet, die darauf wartete zusammengelegt zu werden. Zusammengelegte Wäsche auf dem Küchentisch und ein Bottich nasse, tropfende Wäsche vor seinem Trockner in der Küche. 

Aber Will kümmerte sich nicht darum. 

Er schloß die Augen und gab sich der Illusion hin nicht allein in seinem Bett zu sein. 

Das letzte Mal, sagte er sich und sog den Geruch ein. Ich werd‘ das Hemd morgen waschen. 

~*~

Will wurde von Krach und Stimmen geweckt. Es konnte gut möglich sein das jemand seine Tür eingetreten hatte, weil der Gestank seiner Leiche bis hinauf zu Mrs Abbot gezogen war. 

„Beweg deinen weißen Hintern aus dem Bett, Tippin.“ 

Aber nein, dachte Will und zog die Decke bis über den Kopf. Es war Francie. 

Jemand zog ihm die Decke weg.

„Wir meinen es ernst, Will. Du solltest jetzt verdammt noch mal aufstehen. Sonst verpaßt du ihn.“ Das war Syd, die nun mit seiner Decke in der Hand am Fußende des Bettes stand. 

„Wen meinst du? Kommt Rufus Wainwright etwa nach New York? Nicht? Dann laßt mich in Ruhe.“ meinte Will und drehte sich um. 

„Such du die Sachen raus, Fran.“ sagte Syd leise zu ihr. „Ich rede mit ihm.“ 

„Ich höre euch, okay?“ sagte Will und setzte sich auf. „Warum seit ihr hier? Was wollt ihr?“ 

Syd setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und sah ihn eindringlich an. 

„Gott, Will, du hast dein Telefonkabel raus gezogen, du Idiot.“ 

„Ja, und?“ schnappte Will. „Mir war nicht nach Gesellschaft.“ 

„Hättest du es nicht raus gezogen wären wir nicht hier und du müßtest nicht Sarks Hemd tragen.“ 

Will sah herüber zu Francie die gerade ein frisches Paar Boxershorts aus seinem Schrank zog. „Von was redet, Syd?“ 

Francie sah ihn für einen Moment an. 

„Will, da dich niemand erreichen konnte, hat Sark heute morgen bei Syd angerufen. Er hat gestern zwei Stunden lang versucht dich anzurufen. Er war sogar hier, aber ich glaube du warst so betrunken das du das nicht gehört hast. Er hat uns alles erzählt. Will, er liebt dich. Er glaubt es ist zu spät, wollte aber trotzdem das du das weißt. Und wenn wir jetzt nicht sofort zum Flughafen fahren, dann musst du wohl einen Flug nach London buchen, Schwester.“ 

Will war so schnell aus dem Bett, das ihm der Kopf weh tat. Er zog sich aus und Francies dargebotene Sachen an. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, aber Francie tätschelte ihm die Schulter und sagte, mit Blick auf sein Spiegelbild: „Nun. Er sagte er liebt dich.“

Sie lächelte aufmunternd. Will verdrehte die Augen. Die beiden Frauen und Will rannten hinunter zum Auto und rasten in Richtung JFK. 

„Wann geht der Flug?“ wollte Will nervös wissen. 

„In einer Viertel Stunde.“ antwortete Francie und überholte ein Taxi rechts. Der Motor ihres alten Opels heulte laut auf. 

„Warum seit ihr nicht _früher_ gekommen?“ wollte Will wissen. 

Francie warf Syd einen Blick zu. „Ich sagte doch er würde uns die Schuld geben.“ 

„Er hat uns vom Handy aus angerufen. Als er bereits auf dem Weg zum Flughafen war.“ erklärte Syd. 

Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben das er mich liebt.“ wieder wechselten die beiden Frauen einen Blick. 

„Aber das tut er.“ sagte Syd ernst. „Ich hätte es nie geglaubt, das er zu solchen Emotionen fähig ist, aber... Aber das tut er, Will.“ 

„Er liebt dich so sehr das...“ Francie stockte und schaltete in den fünften Gang. „Wie war das Syd?“ 

„Das er sich wünscht er könnte Mr Darcy für dich sein...“ Syd lächelte und Will spürte wieder den vertrauten Schwindel, von dem er nicht wusste ob es seine Gefühle oder der Restalkohol war. 

Francie bog in den Flughafen-Gelände ein und fand einen Parkplatz nahe am Eingang. Sie machten sich auf zum Schalter, wo sie nachfragten an welchem Gate die Passagiere für den Flug New York - London eincheckten. Leider teilte ihnen die Frau an der Information mit, das er Flug soeben abgehoben sei. 

Will erkundigte sich sogleich nach dem nächsten Flug nach London, doch bekam zur Antwort das alle Flüge zur Zeit ausgebucht wären und er es nächste Woche noch einmal versuchen sollte. 

Die drei gingen unvollendeter Dinge niedergeschlagen durch den Flughafen. Die beiden Frauen legten ihre Arme um Will und Francie zog ihn zu einem Softeis-Stand, wo sie ein großes Eis mit Schokoladenglasur bestellte. 

Will konnte immer noch nicht glauben was passiert war. Alles war so schnell geschehen. So schnell das es unecht wirkte und er es immer noch nicht ganz verstand. Sark liebte ihn? Er würde es nicht glauben bis er es aus seinem Mund hörte, aber allein die Hoffnung das er ihn liebte machte ihn zu einem liebeskranken Mann, der durch ganz New York jagte um einen Flug zu bekommen. 

Will starrte schon seit einigen Minuten auf einen Kiosk gegenüber dem Eisstand. Er hatte es zuerst nicht bemerkt, aber dies war der Laden in dem sich die beiden Männer das erste mal begegnet waren. Will lächelte, obwohl ihm nicht zum Lächeln zumute war. Er stand dort und starrte. 

In einem der Bücherständer die vor dem Laden standen fehlte ein Buch. Hinter ihm rief Syd nach ihm, aber er tat so, als höre er sie nicht. Und dann... 

Dann stand da, im Ladeneingang, Sark. 

Will schloß die Augen und schwor sich inbrünstig nie wieder Tequilla zu trinken. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war Sark immer noch da. Und er kam sogar näher. 

Will würde nicht glauben das Sark tatsächlich hier war. Egal was geschah. Er würde nicht  _ tatsächlich _ glauben das er  _ hier _ war. 

Er war in einem Flugzeug über dem Atlantik, auf dem Weg nach Hause. 

„Will?“ Es war ohne Zweifel seine Stimme. 

„Du liebst mich.“ sagte Will etwas benommen und Sark zog die Lippen zusammen und sah auf seine Hände, als hätte Will ihm die ganze Überraschung genommen. 

„Ja. Ich liebe dich.“ gestand Sark und zum ersten Mal schien er peinlich berührt zu sein. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. „ Als ich dich in dem Büro wieder traf dachte ich das ich nicht mehr Glück hätte haben können. Bis ich bemerkte das du nicht gerade begeistert aussahst.“ 

„Ich wollte in den Erdboden versinken als wir in Sydneys Büro waren und Francie nach der Nacht fragte.“ sagte Will und erinnerte sich an den schicksalhaften Tag. „Du warst so unberührbar, so perfekt. Es schien dir nichts zu bedeuten.“

„Ich wollte sehen wie du es alles aufnimmst.“ Sark machte eine Pause und neigte den Kopf. „Du hast es nicht so gut aufgenommen. Du hast Sydneys Telefon fast auseinander genommen.“ 

„Du hast auf der Party gesagt du findest mich durchschnittlich.“ warf will ihm vor. 

„Weil ich glaubte es sei das was man von mir verlangte. Mit der nächstbesten flirten und so tun als sei ich nicht daran interessiert den Grafiker im nächsten Schrank zu vernaschen.“ erklärte Sark. 

„Wolltest du das?“ fragte Will nach und fragte sich warum er das nicht getan hatte. 

„Natürlich.“ sagte Sark, als gäbe es daran keinen Zweifel. 

„Und was war mit Lauren?“ 

„Das ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen.“ 

„Du hast mit ihr geschlafen!“ 

„Einmal.“ sagte Sark und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich hatte kurz davor festgestellt das ich in dich verliebt war. An dem Morgen an dem Weiss in deiner Küche auftauchte? Du kamst geradewegs aus dem Bett und du sahst... Du sahst sexy aus. Und dann wurde mir klar das ich keine Chance habe und... Es war ein aussichtsloser Versuch den Prozess aufzuhalten. Und es war schlecht, falls es dich interessiert. Sie fragte mich ständig ob ich Lust dazu hätte sie Sydney zu nennen.“ Sark erweckte den Eindruck als kämpfte er gegen eine Ganzkörper-Gänsehaut. 

„Gut.“ meinte Will und lächelte. 

„Und was ist mit Houdini?“ Sark schniefte. „Hat er dir seinen Zauberstab gezeigt?“ 

„Zauberstab?“ fragte Will entsetzt. „musst du solche Analogien benutzen? Ich kann nie wieder Harry Potter lesen ohne an dieses Bild zu denken!“ Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen. Geküsst, ja, aber danach hab ich ihm gesagt das ich keinen Freund brauche.“ 

Sark nickte und sein Lächeln war definitiv selbstzufrieden.

„Warum der Deal?“ fragte Will plötzlich. Sark sah zu Boden und er sah ein wenig wie ein schmollender Junge aus. 

„Nun. Dadurch das du mich zurückgewiesen hast, hast du meinen Kampfgeist geweckt. Ich bekomme immer was ich will. Ich bin noch nie... Zurückgewiesen worden. Frauen sind mir immer hinterher gelaufen. Als du mich abgewiesen hast musste ich dich erst recht haben. Und der Deal war der letzte verzweifelte Versuch.“ 

Sark kam ein wenig näher, einen Schritt, zwei Schritte. Will wollte ihn zu sich ziehen und küssen bis er keine Luft mehr bekam. 

„Du hast eine Verlobte.“ sagte Will leise, als Sark noch näher kam. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob eine behandschuhte Hand zu Wills Gesicht. „Ich habe mich von Alison getrennt. Letzten Monat.“ 

Sark leckte sich über die Lippen. 

„Ich bin ein One Man Guy.“ sagte Will schließlich und sah Sark dabei ernst an. 

„Das hoffe ich doch.“ gab der andere Mann zurück. 

„Wer ist Jorja?“ fragte Will, während sich Sarks Hand fester um seinen Hals schloß und ihn näher zog. 

„Meine Schwester.“ antwortete Sark lächelnd. 

Will seufzte. „Okay. Küss mich jetzt.“ Und Sark kam dieser Aufforderung sehr gerne nach. Sie standen dort einige Augenblicke, ineinander versunken, fern jeder Realität außer der ihren, bis sie atmen und ihre Lippen sich trennen mussten. 

„Das habe ich dir gekauft.“ sagte Sark schließlich und hielt ein Buch hoch. „Stolz und Vorurteil, von Jane Austen.“ 

Will lächelte. 

„Du hast vergessen das Mr Darcy zu Anfang der Bösewicht _war_.“ sagte Sark und küsste ihn erneut.

„Heißt das, dies ist unser Happy End?“ fragte Will mit funkelnden Augen und Sark... Nein. Julian nickte. 

Gut, dachte Will, probieren wir das ganze noch mal:

„Ich liebe dich, Julian.“ Und der andere Mann erwiderte ebenso ernsthaft: „Ich liebe dich auch.“ 

Will küsste Sark noch einmal, bevor er seine Hand in die seine nahm und mit ihm zu seinen beiden Freundinnen ging, die bereits grinsend auf sie warteten. 

„Wir dachten schon ihr würdest euch niemals küssen.“ sagte Francie kopfschüttelnd. „Soviel Gerede. Man könnte meinen ihr seit Frauen.“ 

„Wer hat die Wette gewonnen?“ fragte Will und verschränkte seine Finger mit Julians. 

„Wer wohl?“ fragte eine zufrieden grinsende Francie und hielt den 10 Dollarschein hoch und wedelte Will damit unter der Nase herum. Syd zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich an Sark. 

„Ich schätze Mal das du Will mitnimmst?“ Die beiden Männer wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick, bevor Julian bejahte. Francie sagte das dies ihr Stichwort sei um zu verschwinden. Sie holten noch Julians Gepäck ab, bevor sie den Weg zum Wagen antraten. 

Sie hielten sich den ganzen Weg zum Auto an den Händen. 

Will lächelte und sah zu Julian. 

Diese Geschichte würde ihm niemand glauben.

 

THE END


End file.
